


Aranea - Die Welt in Schatten

by Noxia



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cruelty, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Interspecies Romance, Magic, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Returning Home, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 54,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxia/pseuds/Noxia
Summary: Fantaghiro kann sich mit ihrem Schicksal nicht anfreunden und nimmt es einmal mehr selbst in die Hand. Sie macht sich auf den langwierigen und schweren Heimweg. Aber sie ist nicht alleine, sondern findet sich in Gesellschaft eines Diebes und einer Halb-Elfin. Auch Romualdo macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr, doch geht er einer Verschwörung in die Falle. Nur Smeralda kann fliehen und findet sich bei Tarabas und Angelika wieder. Der Zauberer nimmt ebenfalls die Sache in die Hand und versucht dem Geschöpf einhalt zu bieten, was sich so unverfroren als Fantaghiro ausgibt. Aber alles ist viel schwieriger und düsterer als zu erahnen ist. Und so stürzen die Helden in eine neue Bedrohung. Die alles was ihnen zuvor begegenete in den Schatten stellt.





	1. Prolog

Diese merkwürdige Stille war das Erste, das ihre Ohren wahrnahmen, als sie das weite Feld vor sich erblickte. Ihre dunklen Augen verfolgten das Gras, welches sanft im Wind schaukelte. Sie fuhr mit ihren blassen Händen durch das kurze dunkle Haar.  
Die Erschöpfung hatte sie eingeholt. Tagelang hatte sie sich durch ein dichtes Waldstück gekämpft, welches jetzt abrupt endete und sich wie eine Mauer hinter ihr aufbaute. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Vorräte knapp wurden, erschwerte ihre rasche Reise.  
Mit dem Ärmel ihres roten Hemdes strich sie sich über die Stirn, worauf ein leichter Seufzer folgte. Erst wenige Tage zuvor hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, die Anderswo-Welt zu verlassen, und den düsteren Wald betreten. Die Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben legten sich wie ein Nebel um ihre Gedanken und es hatte angefangen zu sehr zu schmerzen, um sie abzutun und hinter sich zu lassen. Die Last ihrer Vergangenheit, die Empfindungen und die Verantwortung, die an ihr hing, war zu groß und so wichen ihre neuen Gefühle zusammen mit der Neugierde an der hiesigen Welt. Es tat ihr Leid um die Menschen, die sie hier zurückließ, besonders um Aries. Aber ihr Herz schien sich Klarheit geschaffen zu haben und so entschied sie sich dafür, den blonden Freibeuter zu verlassen. Mit einer untrüglichen Sicherheit, dass er seinen eigenen Weg finden würde. 

Sie schnürte ihre Lederweste bis obenhin zu und stülpte den Kragen auf, die Luft hatte sich abgekühlt und es brach erneut eine unbehagliche Nacht herein. Fantaghiro warf sich den Ledersack, der ein paar Habseligkeiten sowie den Rest an Nahrung in sich trug, über die Schulter und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Wer mochte wissen, wie lange sie noch hier umherirren würde, bis sie auf die nächste Siedlung träfe?  Ohnehin hätte hier schon längst eine sein müssen. 

Das Gras war hier hoch gewachsen und in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit konnte man nicht feststellen, ob jemand im Dickicht auf einen lauerte, daher ließ sie ihre freie Hand auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes ruhen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass es unvernünftig war, in der Nacht weiterzureisen, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht davon abbringen, so rasch wie möglich ihre Liebsten wieder in die Arme schließen zu wollen. Der Glaube und die Liebe zu Romualdo ermöglichten ihr an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, dass auch er auf der Suche nach ihr war. Auf ihren Lippen malte sich ein schmales Lächeln ab. Die Hoffnung gab ihr neue Kraft, um beinahe vollends über den Hunger und die Ermattung hinwegzusehen.


	2. Kapitel 1 : Perfekt

Es war eine ewige Suche, die fast sinnlos erschien und mit seinem Schmerz und Leid behaftet war. Aber er konnte sich nicht davon abbringen. Seine Gedanken umklammerten den letzten Schimmer von Hoffnung, als wäre es der letzte Weg zurück ins Leben, das Einzige, was ihn noch retten könnte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er denselben alten Pfad betrat, durch dasselbe Blättergewirr schaute und  nichts erblickte als denselben alten Waldboden, schrie sein Herz unglaublich auf. Jeden Tag, an dem er erfolglos heimkehrte von seiner nie endenden Suche und seine Ziehtochter tränenüberströmt auf ihn zu rannte, jede Nacht, in der er sich in das Bett warf, das nicht für ihn allein bestimmt war und in dem dieser Gedanke seine Träume zerfraß, starb ein Teil seines Herzens. 

Er hätte alles ertragen können, selbst die schlimmste Schande hätte er voller Stolz getragen. Aber der Verlust seiner Liebe zerstörte ihn auf eine Art, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Es war, als würde man ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue die Luft zum Atmen rauben, als würde man ihm das Blut aus den Adern saugen. Als würde nichts mehr eine Rolle spielen und nur noch der pure Schmerz grausam auf seinem Leib und seiner Seele thronen und hämisch über ihn lachen. 

Er ritt wieder aus; die sanften grünen Augen, die einst voller Glück strahlten und jetzt matt hinter den dunkelblonden Haaren hervorschauten, richteten sich müde auf den Weg, den er schon so oft verfolgt hatte. Es war eine Routine, jeden Tag, doch hatte er jedes Mal diese grausame Hoffnung, die ihn nicht sterben lassen wollte. Erschöpft ließ er sich von seinem Pferd den gleichen Pfad entlangschleppen, immer mit dem Gedanken dass er sie finden würde, seine Königin. Seine endlos schöne Braut mit dem Mut und dem Stolz eines Ritters. Seine wundervolle Fantaghiro, die ihn jedes Mal aufs neue überrascht hatte. Jeder Gefahr trotzend, hatte sie ihr Schwert erhoben.   
Ihr Licht, das heller strahlte als jede Sonne, gab dem Bösen keine Möglichkeit, seine Schatten zu entfalten. Er könnte so vieles nennen, was er an ihr liebte, an ihr bewunderte. Doch würde es für ihn nie genug sein, um das auszudrücken, was sie war. Seine Königin. Seine Fantaghiro. 

Doch an jenem Tag sollte aller Schmerz eine neue Bedeutung erlangen.   
Wieder entlang des Pfades und vorbei an dem Blättergewirr, bemerkte er, wie etwas durch sein Gebüsch huschte. Sein Gebüsch, in dem er ihre großen dunklen Augen entdeckte, die ihn voller Energie anstrahlten.   
Ein Meer aus rotbraunen Locken war das erste, was er erblickte. Er stieg ab von seinem Pferd und ließ seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Schwertes ruhen. Behutsam näherte er sich dem Gestrüpp.   
Und da waren sie wieder, die Augen, die ihn so fesselten, jedes Mal wenn er hineinschaute. Die Augen, die so tief wie ein Ozean zu sein schienen. Sie leuchteten ihm unverfroren entgegen.   
Wieder fand er sich in dem Szenario gefangen. Erst war es eine eiskalte Gänsehaut, die ihm über den Leib fuhr, dann fühlte er nichts. Er war geschockt und hätte beinah nicht mitbekommen, wie das Herz in seinem Leib für einen Augenblick stehenblieb. Alles vergessend, rannte Romualdo auf das Gestrüpp zu und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie ihm die dünnen scharfen Äste in die Haut schnitten. Seine Arme umschlossen ihren zierlichen Körper und dasselbe helle braune Gewand von damals. Er hob sie hoch und ließ sie in seine Umarmung gleiten. Ihre Arme, die von dem blauen Stoff bedeckt waren, umschlossen seinen Hals. Die rotbraunen Locken fielen auf ihn nieder wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Er schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf an den ihrigen. Ihre Haare trugen den sanften Geruch des Waldes, es war das Schönste, das er je gerochen hatte.   
Und sie war so warm, es war, als würde er nicht einen Menschen im Arm halten, sondern ein Wesen aus Licht, das nur für diesen Augenblick geboren war. Sein Herz zersprang, voller Schmerzen. Nicht vor Trauer, aber vor Glück, weil es das Stärkste war, was er je gefühlt hatte, und dies schmerzte nun in seiner Brust, als seine Finger sanft durch ihre Locken fuhren.   
Wie im Traum kam es ihm vor, als wäre er in einer Trance. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, es fühlte sich geradezu großartig an. 

Fantaghiro stieg auf das Pferd, mit einer Grazie, die ihn erschreckte. Er nahm hinter ihr Platz und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie. Nun, wo der Moment ihm bewusst wurde, wollte er sie nicht stärker berühren, weil er fürchtete, dass sie doch nur ein Traum sei und wie Glas zerspringen könnte. Doch sie deutete ihm an, dass sie jede Berührung genoss.   
Sie drückte ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust und gab einen Seufzer von sich. Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Augen zufallen. Romualdo legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter nieder und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. 

Wenn man die Schönheit eines Traumes in Worte fassen könnte, dann würde er jetzt die Worte finden, die dies beschrieben. Er würde nichts verblümen, um es nicht seiner natürlichen Schönheit zu berauben. Wenn es so perfekt ist, wie es ist, wozu es noch mehr ausschmücken.   
Es war tatsächlich perfekt. Alles.


	3. Kapitel 2 : Augen aus Gold

Ein Fluss aus Tränen begrüßte sie, als ihre beiden Schwestern sie in die Arme schlossen. Unter tiefen Seufzern flüsterten sie immer wieder ihren Namen, als wäre es ein Mantra. Ihre Gesichter gruben sie tief in den Hals ihrer verloren geglaubten Schwester. Als ginge es um ihr Leben, griffen sie um den zarten Leib Fantaghiros. Ihre Finger krallten sich fest in den Stoff der Miederweste.   
Doch Fantaghiro selbst legte nur zögerlich die Arme um das Paar. Sie war überrascht von der überwältigenden und herzzerreißenden Begrüßung.   
Nachdem sie sich langsam gefangen hatte, strich sie beiden sanft über den Rücken. Katharina war die erste, die zögerlich von ihr abließ und ihr in die Augen schaute. Ein paar dunkle Strähnen hatten sich aus dem geflochtenen Zopf gelöst und hingen ihr ins Gesicht, sie waren zum Teil von Tränen feucht.   
„Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon beinah begraben.“   
Fantaghiro hatte ein zartes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie die Wange ihrer Schwester berührte. Worauf diese aufs Neue zu weinen begann. Geradezu hysterisch klammerte sie sich wieder an ihre Schwester. Jede erneute Berührung schmerzte die beiden wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. Sie konnten einfach nicht von ihr ablassen.   
Eine Hand griff von hinten an die Schulter des gedankenverlorenen Romualdo. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, begrüßte ihn Ivaldos von Kummer gezeichnetes Gesicht. Musste er doch fast ein Jahr lang seiner trauernden Karolina Zuversicht schenken.   
Er drückte ihm die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Sein König nahm die Geste dankbar entgegen.   
Nun gesellte sich Kataldo an seine andere Seite. Die drei Freunde sahen ihren Liebsten mit fernem Blick zu.   
Durch die Tore, durch die noch eben die beiden älteren Schwestern gestürmt waren, traten nun die Ammen mit den beiden Kindern auf den Armen. Beide waren schon gewachsen und nach dem Jahr kaum wiederzuerkennen.   
Fantaghiro schenkte ihn nur einen flüchtigen Blick und schaute zu Romualdo hinüber. Gedankenschwanger betrachteten ihre fast schwarzen Augen den König. Er konnte nicht entziffern, was der Blick verheißen sollte, aber er schuf ihm Unbehagen. Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich und seine Lippen wollten sich öffnen, um ihr eine Frage zu stellen. Aber seine Absicht wurde vom Schreien der beiden Kinder vereitelt.   
Die beiden älteren Schwestern schauten auf zu Fantaghiro, welche ihnen nun wieder ein aufmunterndes zartes Lächeln schenkte. Nun ergriff Karolina das Wort. 

„Oh Fantaghiro, wir haben uns so viel zu erzählen.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und blickte wieder ihrer kleinen Schwester entgegen. 

„Du musst dir unsere Kinder ansehen. Schau nur, wie sie gewachsen sind.“ 

Fantaghiro ließ ein wenig von den beiden ab und strich sich durch die langen rotbraunen Locken. Sie waren durch die Tränen leicht benetzt. Ivaldo wandte sich auch an seine Königin. 

„Zwei Prachtburschen und sie werden immer kräftiger.“ 

Sie schenkte ihnen dieses Mal nicht einen einzigen Blick. Noch einmal streichelte sie zaghaft ihre Schwestern und ließ gänzlich von ihnen ab. Das Mieder richtend lief sie auf Romualdo zu. 

„Warum schreien die beiden so? Was ist los?“ Eine zarte Kinderstimme drang an die Ohren der Gruppe. 

Die kleine Smeralda stand da in ihrem blassblauen Kleid und strich sich das goldene Haar aus dem Gesicht. Als die strahlend blauen Augen die Frau nicht weit von ihr entfernt erkannten, rissen sie auf. Die Situation nicht ganz verstehend, hielt sie kurz inne.   
Doch als die Erkenntnis über sie hereinbrach, rannte sie los, um ihre Ziehmutter in die Arme zu schließen und nichts hätte sie stoppen können.   
Sie warf die dünnen Arme um ihren Leib und drückte Fantaghiro, so stark sie konnte. Diese war wieder von einem Sturm an menschlichen Gefühlen überrascht worden, diesmal erkannte sie diese aber schneller und legte gleichfalls die Arme um den Menschen vor ihr.   
Smeralda begann nun auch zu weinen und schmiegte den Kopf an Fantaghiros Mieder.   
Sie strich mit ihren langen schmalen Fingern durch die blonden Locken des Mädchens, aber gab wieder kein Wort von sich. Smeralda ließ ein wenig los und schaute auf zu ihrer Ziehmutter. Doch als sie Augen erwartete, die mit endloser Liebe und Leidenschaft gefüllt waren, begegneten ihr zwei schwarze Meere, die kalte Kalkulation widerspiegelten. Erschrocken ließ sie vollends von Fantaghiro ab und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie starrte die Frau vor sich verständnislos an. Doch dann blitzten die blauen Augen wissend auf. 

„Du bist nicht Fantaghiro!“, schrie das Mädchen. 

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie gegen ihre Hüften, als die Wut sie gänzlich überkam. 

„Wie kannst du uns das nur antun! Du bist nicht meine Mutter! Verschwinde von hier!“ 

Der kleine Leib zitterte vor Zorn und Trauer. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und hüllten die Wangen fast gänzlich in Wasser.   
Fantaghiro sah sie geschockt an, aber sagte nichts weiter.   
Romualdo war ebenfalls geschockt, so wie alle anderen. Aber nicht nur durch den Vorwurf des Kindes, sondern war er überrascht, dass Smeralda Fantaghiro direkt als Mutter benannte, war der Titel doch vorher nur ihrer leiblichen vorbehalten. 

„Smeralda, warum sagst du so etwas? Es schmerzt mich, dich so reden zu hören. Ich bin es doch wirklich.“ 

Fantaghiros Augen schauten nun schmerzvoll auf das Mädchen nieder. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus. 

„Aber ich habe Verständnis. Ich war so lange fort. Es tut mir Leid, lass mich es wieder gutmachen.“ 

Das erzürnte sie noch mehr.   
„Hör auf! Hör auf! Halt den Mund, ich will kein Wort hören!“. 

Von dem Schmerz in ihrer Brust überwältigt, begannen ihre schmalen Beine zu zittern und sie sank auf den sandigen Boden. Karolina und Katharina waren so sehr von dem Szenario überwältigt, dass sie sich aneinander klammerten und gemeinsam ebenfalls auf den Boden sanken.   
Ivaldo und Kataldo eilten zu ihren Frauen und schlossen sie in die Arme.   
Romualdo war nur geschockt. Unfähig zu sprechen oder zu denken, stand er einer Marmorsäule gleich auf seinem Platz. Fantaghiro seufzte leicht genervt auf und setzte sich zu der verzweifelten Smeralda nieder. Ihre Hände wollten nach den Armen des Mädchens greifen, doch diese schrie auf und kroch hastig von ihr weg.   
Romualdo schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von seiner Trance zu befreien, und rannte zu den beiden hinüber. Er sah auf beide nieder, zu seiner Linken lag seine vor Leid zusammengebrochene Tochter und zu seiner Rechten seine lang verschollene Frau; hätte ihn der Moment nicht so sehr gerührt, so hätte er die Situation für lächerlich erklärt.   
Er beugte sich nieder zu Smeralda. Der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, brach sein Herz ein weiteres Mal.   
Es wohnte so viel Schmerz in diesem kleinen Menschen. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Seiten und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie warf die ihren um seinen Hals und wieder begann sie schrecklich zu weinen.   
„Ich verstehe das. Das alles tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich kann es nicht einmal in Worte fassen.“ 

„Ich weiß.. aber alles wird gut.“ 

Romualdo drehte sich um und ging mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm ins Schloss zurück. Seine Schritte fielen ihm schwer, wollte er doch seine Königin nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Aber seine Tochter brauchte ihn in diesem Moment mehr. Fantaghiro schaute den beiden missmutig hinterher. 

_

Smeralda starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Das blasse Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht wieder.   
Sie war nur in ein dünnes Nachtgewand gehüllt, die Kälte drang hindurch bis zu ihren Knochen vor, aber sie hieß die Kälte willkommen. Sie gab ihr eine gewisse Befriedigung und betäubte den noch immer andauernden Schmerz.   
Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihrer Kehle.   
Sie drehte sich zur Tür. Nun war sie sich unsicher, ob ihr Ausbruch vorhin doch ein Fehler war. Vielleicht hatte sie Fantaghiros Blick bloß falsch gedeutet. Wenn es doch ihre geliebte Mutter war, dann hatte sie ihr vorhin Schreckliches angetan. Sie musste sich Sicherheit verschaffen.   
Smeralda griff nach dem nachtblauen samtenen Überwurf und zog ihn über das Hemd.   
Der leuchtenden Kugel auf dem kleinen Nachttisch warf sie einen letzten Blick zu. 

„Wünsch' mir Glück.“ 

Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. 

Das kleine Wesen in der Kugel drückte sich gegen die gläserne Wand und neigte seinen Kopf fragend zu Seite. Die winzigen leuchtenden Flügel flatterten unaufhörlich an ihrem Rücken.   
Das Wesen war ein Geschenk, Tarabas hatte noch einmal seine Magie angewandt, um der Prinzessin etwas zu schenken, das ihr in einsamen Momenten Hoffnung geben sollte.   
Und diesen Zweck erfüllte die kleine Fee mit Passion, war ihr das Mädchen mit den goldenen Haaren doch ans Herz gewachsen. 

Nur noch ein paar wenige Schritte trennten sie von der Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Königspaares. Offenbar war noch jemand wach, denn die Tür war sperrangelweit offen und Kerzenlicht erfüllte den Raum.   
Sie begann zu schleichen, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. um die Balance zu halten.   
Als sie ins Licht trat, hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest und versuchte ihren Kopf um die Ecke zu schieben. Das Zimmer war leer. Smeralda holte tief Luft und betrat den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die metallene Schatulle, die auf dem Tisch gegenüber dem Bett stand. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase.   
Sicherheitshalber schaute sie hinter sich. Nichts, nicht einmal das Holz knarrte.   
Nun lief sie auf den Tisch zu und griff nach dem Kästchen. Die schmalen Finger öffneten den wertvoll anmutenden Gegenstand. Ihre Augen blickten auf eine kleine verzierte Phiole nieder, die weiß zu leuchten begann, als das Licht auf sie traf. Smeralda atmete tief durch und stellte die Schatulle zurück auf den Tisch. 

Ein grässliches Fauchen drang an ihre Ohren und erschrocken sah sie zur Tür. In den Raum war eine wütende Fantaghiro getreten. Den Leib in ein rotes Kleid gehüllt. Ihre Augen blitzten das Mädchen böse an, katzenartig starrten ihr von Zorn erfüllte goldene Augen entgegen. Die Arme des Mädchen sanken an ihre Seiten.   
Auf Fantaghiros Gesicht zeichnete sich ein kaltes Grinsen ab, ihr Mund war mit spitzen Zähnen gespickt. Wieder riss sie ihn auf, um ein markerschütterndes Fauchen von sich zu geben.   
Smeralda erschrak erneut und der Atem gefror ihr im Hals, die blauen Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Die Zähne blitzten sie auf eine geradezu morbide Weise einladend an.   
Über das Gold der Augen floss schwarzer Schleim und hüllte sie in eine kalte endlose Tiefe. Nun war es genug, Smeralda stieß die Luft furchterfüllt aus ihren Lungen und rannte los. 

Einen Moment länger und sie hätte mit angesehen, wie die braunen Locken sich zu blonden wandelten, und gehört, wie das Lachen, das jetzt den Raum erfüllte, einige höhere, fast schon schrille Töne annahm. 

Die dünnen Beine rannten, so schnell sie konnten, durch die dunklen langen Gänge. Es scherte sie nicht einmal die Dunkelheit, die über den Gängen lag, war sie doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Finsternis, der sie gerade entgegengeblickt hatte.   
Ihre Seiten stachen, doch konnte sie nicht anhalten. Die Angst verbot es ihr und drängte sie dazu, weiterzulaufen. Bis hin zu den Toren und in die Nacht hinaus. Vorbei an den Wachen, die regungslos auf ihrem Posten standen.   
Die goldenen Locken flogen hinter ihr, die Finger krallten sich in die Ärmel des Mantels, als sie versuchte, so viel Raum zwischen sich und die Kreatur zu legen, wie möglich war. 

Ihre Beine trugen sie aus dem Schloss hinaus. Der Boden wurde uneben und die schmalen Füße stolperten über einzelne Steine, doch konnte sie sich immer wieder aufrichten. Bis sich eine Wurzel ihr in den Weg legte und ihren ganzen Körper zu Fall brachte. Smeralda stürzte in den Dreck nieder.   
Das schwache Atmen des Körpers war alles, was sich noch bewegte.   
Dann richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf. Das Gesicht und der Mantel waren beschmutzt und die Locken waren mit Erde verknotet. Sie wischte sich die Wangen mit den Händen sauber und fühlte nach ihrem Knöchel. Außer einer Schramme hatte er nichts, doch konnte sie ihn nicht richtig bewegen, der Schock vom Fall saß noch in den Knochen.   
Das Mädchen schaute sich um, sie wollte herausfinden, wohin sie gerannt war. Die Stelle kam ihr bekannt vor, es war der Ort, an dem sie und Fantaghiro sich von Tarabas verabschiedet hatten und er ihr einen Wunsch schenkte.   
Gedankenverloren streichelt sie ihren Knöchel, es war eine schöne Zeit, als Fantaghiro noch bei ihr war. Wieder sammeln sich Tränen in ihren Augen, erst verliert sie eine Mutter zum zweiten Mal, dann kommt auch noch diese Kreatur und versucht deren Platz einzunehmen.   
Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes Grollen durchbrochen und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Wolken hatten zu rasen begonnen und ein Unwetter war aufgezogen. Der Himmel leuchtete auf, nun begann es auch noch zu blitzen. Die schmalen Schultern sackten zusammen und sie seufzte, als ihre Trauer sie wieder überkam. Doch gab das Unwetter keine Ruhe und erschreckte sie wieder mit einem lauten Donnern. Panisch drückte sie sich an den Baum. Umklammerte ihn geradezu.   
Noch ein Blitz, sie drückte ihren Kopf an den Baum, bis ihr Gesicht schmerzte, und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie hoffte, dass das Wetter sich bald wieder wandelte, doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden von weiterem Grollen zunichte gemacht.


	4. Kapitel 3 : Blitz und Donner

Noch immer harrte Smeralda neben dem Baum aus. Als die Himmelsdecke wieder grell aufleuchtete, kniff sie verschreckt die Augen zusammen. Doch diesmal folgte kein Donner.   
Vorsichtig öffnete sie erst ein Auge, dann langsam das zweite. Die Gesichter zweier Kinder starrten zurück in das ihrige. Der Junge beäugte sie eine Zeit lang merkwürdig, bis ihn seine Schwester beiseite schubste und sich an Smeralda wandte. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ 

An dem Baum herunter gleitend, schaute Smeralda Donner in die Augen und gab einen Seufzer von sich. Blitz und Donner gesellten sich zu ihr auf den Boden und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Das Mädchen überlegte kurz, dann richtete sie ihre Worte an die Geschwister. 

„Warum seid ihr hier?“ 

Blitz und Donner tauschten kurz einen nachdenklichen Blick aus, dann begann der Junge langsam zu sprechen. 

„Wir.. flogen wie immer durch unsere Wolken, um das Treiben der Menschen zu beobachten. Da fiel uns etwas auf.. wir dachten, dass Fantaghiro bestimmt davon hören will.“ Er grinste sie freundlich an. Doch das Lächeln rutschte ihm von den Lippen, als Smeralda abrupt aufschrie. 

„Nein! Nicht zu Fantaghiro. Sagt es mir.“ 

Die beiden starrten sie erschrocken an. Donner war die erste, die roch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig nach vorn. 

„Warum sollen wir nicht zu ihr gehen?“ Smeralda antwortete mit einem bedrückten Schweigen. 

Donner verstand, dass Smeralda über etwas zutiefst unglücklich war. Aber offensichtlich wollte das Mädchen nicht darüber sprechen. Also erzählte sie ihr, warum sie überhaupt gekommen waren. 

„Wir sahen zwei Gestalten..“ 

„Tarabas und Angelika!“, Blitz unterbrach seine Schwester, die Aufregung brach durch. 

Donner rollte mit den Augen, doch blickte sie  wieder ernst drein, als sie Smeraldas Gesicht sah. Das Mädchen riss ihre blauen Augen auf und starrte die beiden wortlos an. Tausend Gedanken prasselten wie ein Regenschauer in ihren kleinen Kopf. Sie griff nach Blitz' Mantelkragen und schaute ihn gebannt an, bis die stockenden Worte ihren Mund verließen. 

„Tarabas?“, sie zog ihn näher an sich heran. „Und du verwechselst ihn auch nicht?“ 

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, irgendwie machte sie ihm jetzt Angst. Er versuchte sich sacht aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch die junge Prinzessin hatte mehr Kraft, als er dachte. Er legte seine Hände auf die ihren, damit sie zumindest nicht noch fester zupackte. 

„Ja, ich denke schon. Lange dunkle Haare, mächtige unvergleichbare Aura. Sollte er sein.“ 

Smeralda ließ abrupt los, vor Schreck fiel Blitz nach hinten, konnte sich aber mit seinen Händen abstützen. "Wir müssen ihn warnen!", sie sprang auf. 

Dabei erwischte sie einen kleinen Ast und der Rock bekam einen Riss. Donner und Blitz starrten sie noch immer an. Sie schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass etwas passiert war. Ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie entschlossen war zu handeln. Donner zog nachdenklich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor sie sich auch aufrichtete. 

"Was meinst du? Ist doch etwas passiert?", das Mädchen unterlegte ihre Worte mit einem bestimmten Ton. 

Smeralda blickte sie kurz an, dann schaute sie gedankenverloren auf den Boden. Sie bemerkte jetzt den kleinen Riss an ihrem Rock. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und strich geistesabwesend darüber. 

"Ja.. ", das Geschwisterpaar musste genau hinhören, um die Worte der Prinzessin zu verstehen. 

"Die Frau, die zurückgekehrt ist.. ist nicht Fantaghiro."  Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie es aussprach. Die Geschwister sahen sich einen Augenblick verdutzt an. Dann fragte Donner abermals: 

"Wie meinst du das?" Ihre Stimme strauchelte dabei ein wenig. Die Augen, die die Farben eines Regenschauers trugen, blickten sie verwirrt an. 

"Ich meine.. ", Smeralda holte Luft, "dass die Frau da oben in dem Schloss niemals Fantaghiro ist!" Wut stieg in ihr auf, wollten sie ihr nicht glauben? 

"Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht hat sie sich bloß ein wenig verändert..", Blitz' Gedanken schweiften davon. 

"Nein! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Fantaghiro ein Monster mit langen scharfen Zähnen und grässlichen Augen war!", sie schrie es förmlich, ihre Fäuste hielt sie geballt an ihrer Seite. Das Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Blitz und Donner schreckten zurück, die Augen geweitet. Der Junge blickte ungläubig seine Schwester an. Doch die starrte nur auf Smeralda nieder, aber ihre Gedanken waren nicht bei der Prinzessin.   
Als Donner etwas sagen wollte, wurde sie von dem Mädchen ihr gegenüber unterbrochen. 

"Ihr wusstet, dass Fantaghiro zurück ist, wieso?", die blauen Augen waren düster. Die Gedanken rasten wirr durch ihren blond gelockten Kopf, als ihr ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam.   
Donner schüttelte ihr silbrig blondes Haar, sie wollte das komische Gefühl, das sich wie ein Schleier um sie gelegt hatte, wieder abwerfen. 

"So wie wir gesehen haben, dass Tarabas kommt. Wir flogen in den Wolken umher. Konntest du dir das nicht denken?" Ihre letzten Worte waren etwas harsch. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie verdächtigte, mit etwas Bösem im Bunde zu stehen, und vor allem mit etwas, das sie nicht einmal kannte. 

Der kleinen Prinzessin standen die Tränen in den Augen. In diesem Moment wusste sie gar nichts mehr. Jeglicher Verdacht verflog und die Leere wurde von nur noch mehr verwirrenden Dingen gefüllt. Als die ersten feinen Bahnen ihr Gesicht herunterliefen, rieb sie sich die Augen.   
Donner hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, auch wenn sie sie eben noch indirekt beschuldigt hatte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn und nahm Smeralda in den Arm. Sie legte ihre mit glitzerndem Stoff bedeckten Arme um sie und drückte sie ein wenig an sich. Smeralda war erst erschrocken, doch dann erwiderte sie die Geste.   
Blitz fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl in dieser Situation und rümpfte die Nase. Er verstand Mädchen nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn sie weinten oder sich umarmten. Aber er wollte nicht unhöflich wirken, also legte er Smeralda zumindest vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken. Auch wenn ihm das ganze Ritual etwas fremd war.   
Als Donner von dem Mädchen abließ, schauten sie sich kurz in die Augen, dann schenkten sie sich gegenseitig ein sanftes Lächeln. 

"So.. und nun erzähl, was passiert ist." Diesmal war Donners Ton freundlich. Smeralda holte ein wenig Luft, sie suchte die richtigen Worte. 

"Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass die Frau, die mit Romualdo zurückkam, nicht Fantaghiro war. Sie hatte etwas an sich. Und nach dem, was vorhin passiert ist, hab ich Recht. Als ich zu ihr wollte, in der Nacht... sie hat sich.. in etwas anderes verwandelt..", ein Hauch von Angst strich ihr über den Nacken.   
Donner schaute betroffen zu Boden; so lange Zeit hatten sie nach ihr gesucht und wo es danach aussah, dass sie wieder da war, passierte so etwas. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Doch bevor sie etwas aussprechen konnte, ergriff Smeralda das Wort. Wieder mit derselben Bestimmtheit. 

"Bringt mich zu Tarabas. Ich will es ihm selbst sagen." Sie schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus, darauf wartend, dass die Geschwister sie mit in die Lüfte tragen würden, doch die starrten sie nur wieder verwundert an. 

"Sofort! Oder wollt ihr warten, bis es wieder Winter ist?"  Sie konnten doch jetzt nicht noch warten. Hatten sie doch schon genug Zeit vergeudet. Wer weiß, wie nah Tarabas nun schon am Schloss ist. Und wer weiß ob dieses Monster auf dem Thron nicht auch ihn verzaubern kann. 

Aufgescheucht ergriff jedes der Geschwister einen ihrer Arme und sie nahmen sie mit sich in die Luft und zogen die dunkel glitzernden Umhänge hinter sich her, bevor sich alle drei in einen großen Blitz verwandelten und die finstere Wand am Himmel grell durchbrachen.


	5. Kapitel 4 : Ein Hauch von Hoffnung

Es war noch nicht hell, aber man konnte sehen, dass die Sonne sich bald zeigen würde. Der Himmel hatte seine Schatten abgeworfen und trug einen zarten blauen Streifen. Noch nicht hell genug, um im Halbdunkel etwas erkennen zu können, aber genug, um eine Reise fortzusetzen. Eine Gestalt ruhte auf einem Baumstamm, im Schatten des Waldes. Es war schwer etwas auszumachen, denn er war völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, nur die etwas blasse Haut bildete einen Kontrast. Die dunklen langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden und reichten an seine Schultern.   
Er öffnete leicht seine blauen Augen und blickte abwesend nach vorn, eine gewisse Düsternis lag wie ein Schleier auf ihnen. Aufgescheuchte Vögel holten ihn aus seiner Trance und er blickte um sich. Zögerlich erhob sich die große Gestalt. Er schaute noch einmal versonnen auf seine Hände, die gerade noch aus den Falten des Mantels hervorschauten.   
Die Finger zuckten und spannten sich an. Von Kuppe zu Kuppe schossen kleine Blitze hin und her. Sein Blick war immer noch düster.   
Die Finger entspannten sich plötzlich und er blickte gen Himmel. Er wirkte ruhig, geradezu starr, doch innerlich tobte ein Wirbelsturm von Gedanken und Gefühlen. Aber die blauen Augen gaben nichts wieder, nur diese Düsternis schien darinnen zu wohnen.   
Er sträubte sich und schüttelte seinen Mantel, als ob man damit schlechte Gedanken verjagen könnte. Ein paar dunkle Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.   
Es war an der Zeit weiterzugehen, sie hatten fast ihr Ziel erreicht. Er ging zurück zu einem kleinen Lager, wo ein Feuer schon seit Stunden erloschen war. Daneben lag ein weiblicher Körper, in ein Fell eingerollt. Seine schlanken langen Finger berührten sanft ihre Schulter und rüttelten leicht daran. Sie drehte ihren Kopf der Gestalt zu und blinzelte mehrfach durch verkniffene Augen, bis ein Name ihr sanft und auch irgendwie zurückhaltend über die Lippen kam. 

"Tarabas." Er lächelte nicht. Deutete ihr nur jetzt aufzustehen. Angelika strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, welche sich während des Schlafs befreit hatten. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten die Gegend, hatte sie doch gestern Abend nicht sehr viel davon ausmachen können. Ihr Lager hatten sie erst in der Dunkelheit aufgeschlagen. Sie warf das Fell von sich und richtete den gediegenen roten Sari mit den goldenen Spitzen.   
Sie war sich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich darüber im Klaren, warum sie genau dieses Kleid gewählt hatte, um zu reisen. Aber das lag wohl an ihrer Kinderstube, die von ihr verlangte, als Prinzessin immer in den besten Kleidern aufzutreten. Diesem Grundsatz zu folgen, bereute sie jetzt zutiefst. Nicht nur trug sich der schöne Stoff ab, es war auch unbequem.   
Eine ihrer zarten Hände richtete sich auf Tarabas und bedeutete ihm ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie waren zwar mitten in einem Wald fernab ihrer Heimat, aber es gab Dinge, auf die sie nicht verzichten wollte.   
Er starrte kurz darauf, dann umschlossen seine Finger ihr Gelenk und rissen sie auf die Beine.   
Sie wollte sich beinahe beschweren, doch der nüchterne Ausdruck in seinen Augen hielt sie davon ab. Stattdessen starrte sie bedrückt auf den Boden. Für einen Moment überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle und er berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen zart ihr Kinn. Seine Lippen öffneten sich kurz, so als ob gleich ein paar besänftigende Worte über sie dringen würden. Doch er ließ ab von ihr und drehte sich weg. 

"Es ist nicht mehr weit, wir haben unser Ziel bald erreicht." Er sah sie nicht an und starrte nur auf den Horizont, der nun langsam begann sich in die morgendlichen Farben zu kleiden. 

Sie seufzte nur leise vor sich hin. Noch einmal beobachtete sie die Gegend, dabei berührte sie nachdenklich ihr Kinn an der Stelle, wo er es vor wenigen Momenten getan hatte. 

"Das klingt gut, ich bin schon völlig erschöpft." Es sollte kein Vorwurf werden, aber die Erschöpfung legte eine gewisse Entnervtheit in ihre Stimme. In dem Moment, als sie es bemerkte, legte sie reuevoll die Hand über den roten Mund. 

"Du hättest nicht mitkommen müssen." Nun war er es, der entnervt klang. Warum musste sie sich auch über jede noch so nebensächliche Sache beschweren? Gut, eine Reise war nichts Leichtes, aber sie wollte es nicht anders, hatte ja geradezu darum gefleht.   
Sie sah ihn etwas erschrocken an, dann verdunkelten sich ihre Augen mit Trübsinn. 

"Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es eben so. Versteh mich doch." Der flehende Ton war unüberhörbar. Doch waren seine Ohren in diesem Moment nicht dafür offen. 

"Warum beschwerst du dich dann?", nun starrte er sie regelrecht an. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich wie die einer Raubkatze. Jede falsche Antwort würde seinen Zorn nach sich ziehen. 

Sein Blick erstickte jegliche Worte, die sich ansatzweise in ihr geformt hatten. Erschrocken starrte sie zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. Wann hatte er eigentlich die Kontrolle über seine Wut verloren? Oder hatte er dies überhaupt nicht und setzte sie nur hin und wieder ein, um ihr Angst zu machen? Würde er so etwas tun? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nichts über den Mann vor ihr wusste.   
Aber war es dies nicht, was sie anfänglich so attraktiv fand? Der geheimnisvolle schöne Fremde, es ließ so viel Platz für Fantasien und Träumereien. Doch die Realität hatte sie schnell eingeholt und die Seifenblase zerplatzte an den Dornen der Wirklichkeit.   
Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig gläsern bei dem Gedanken an ihre naiven Träume, dies alles schien nun so fern. Aber sie wollte nicht daran glauben, dass ihr Traumprinz nur eine Illusion sei, sie wollte um jeden Preis für ihn kämpfen. Auch wenn ihr Leben wie ein zerrüttetes Mauerstück um sie herum einfiel.   
Sie wischte sich mit den nackten Armen über die Augen. Er hatte sich schon längst wieder umgedreht, hatte er den kleinen Dialog doch gewonnen. 

"Dann lass uns losgehen, sie werden sich bestimmt freuen uns wiederzusehen."Angelika versuchte unbekümmert und fröhlich zu klingen, doch der Satz kam mit ein wenig Betrübnis von ihren Lippen. 

Tarabas sagte nichts, er lief einfach los, der lange Mantel wehte hinter ihm her. Unzufrieden mit ihrer Umwelt und sich selbst, folgte Angelika ihm. Ohne eine Beschwerde, auch wenn ihre Füße ein wenig schmerzten. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach fliegen? Aber sie traute sich nicht, eine eigentlich so banale Frage zu stellen. 

Als sie ein Stück hinter sich gelassen hatten, blieb Tarabas abrupt stehen und starrte den Himmel argwöhnisch an. Angelika, die beinah in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, ergriff verwirrt das Wort. 

"Was ist? Was hast du?", sie berührte sanft mit Sorge seine Schulter. 

Er atmete tief ein. "Etwas kommt auf uns zu." Dann wandte er ihr ein wenig den Kopf zu und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelte er leicht. 

"Aber es ist nichts Böses. Ich denke, ich weiß, wer es ist." 

Sie konnte nicht anders und musste selbst lächeln, es überkam sie so stark, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel regelrecht nach oben zogen. Ihn lächeln zu sehen, war wohl eines der schönsten Dinge auf der Welt für sie. Und aller Trübsinn war verflogen, sie sah nur sein Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht anders und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um ihre Lippen sanft auf seine zu legen. Er war erst überrascht, dann entgegnete er ihr ebenso sanft, aber nur kurz. Danach richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf den Himmel.   
Beide schauten gespannt das Firmament an. Und plötzlich schoss ein greller weißer Lichtblitz durch den Himmel, er drehte eine Runde und fuhr vor dem Paar in den Boden.   
Als sich die Sicht klärte, standen drei Kinder vor ihnen.   
Tarabas konnte nicht einmal ein Wort zur Begrüßung aussprechen, da preschte die kleine Prinzessin mit wehenden Haaren auf ihn zu und umfasste ihn mit ihren kleinen Armen.   
Er strich ihr mit seinen langen Fingern durch die goldenen Locken und lächelte sanft. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein liebevoller Glanz. Sie begann zu weinen und drückte ihren Kopf näher an ihn, die Fäuste hielten seinen Mantel mit eisernem Griff. Tarabas ließ seine Kraft durch sie hindurch strömen, wie einen unsichtbaren Nebel.   
Smeralda guckte kurz erschrocken hoch, doch dann fühlte sie plötzlich eine beruhigende Energie in sich, die ihren Kummer hinfort blies. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Als würde eine durchsichtige blaue Hand in ihren Kopf greifen und ihre Erinnerungen berühren, als wären sie ein kleiner Gegenstand, den man ertasten konnte. Etwas benommen versuchte sie Tarabas' Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, doch ein Schwindelgefühl verschleierte ihre Sicht.   
Blitz wollte verwirrt nach vorne treten und das Mädchen aus den Armen des Zauberers ziehen, doch seine Schwester hielt ihn zurück. Nervös schaute er zu Angelika hinüber, diese sah aber ebenso verwirrt aus. Er wollte sich umdrehen und Donner anmaulen, warum sie ihn denn abhielte, dazwischen zu gehen, aber als er ihr Gesicht sah, erstarben seine Worte in seiner Kehle. Mit ihrem Blick sagte sie ihm, dass er sich besser nicht in das einmischen solle, was der mächtige Zauberer vor ihnen tat. Vor allem, da er soeben sein Gelübde brach, keine Magie mehr anzuwenden, zumindest in ihrer Anwesenheit.   
Seine Hand glitt von Smeraldas Haar zu ihrem Kinn, dort ruhte sie einen Moment. Dann ließ er gänzlich ab von ihr. Smeralda atmete tief ein, es wirkte, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit die Luft in ihren Lungen belassen. Sie blinzelte ein paarmal, bevor der Zauber gänzlich gebrochen war und sie sich binnen Sekunden davon erholte.   
Alle anderen atmeten auch auf, die Spannung, die über der Gruppe lag, löste sich wie ein Schleier von ihnen. 

„Was ist gerade passiert?“ Blitz fand nun endlich den richtigen Moment, um sich einzumischen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. 

„Ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich so erfahre, warum sie so durcheinander ist.“Die Stimme des Zauberers war ruhig, enthielt aber trotzdem eine gewisse Bestimmtheit, die davon sprach, keine Gegenworte zuzulassen. 

Als Blitz dieses doch anzweifeln wollte, unterbrach ihn die kleine Prinzessin, die noch immer vor dem Zauberer stand. „Es ist in Ordnung..“, dann schaute sie Tarabas an „Danke.." 

Sie schenkte ihm ein zartes Lächeln, bevor sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. Donner blickte Tarabas mit versteinerter Miene an. 

„Und was denkst du? Was können wir tun?“, sie klang entschlössen. 

Tarabas seufzte kurz auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann blickte er Angelika an. Diese war von der ganzen Situation mehr als verwirrt, jetzt verstand sie überhaupt nichts mehr. Er wollte sie aber nicht im Unklaren lassen, dazu war es viel zu wichtig. 

„Es ist etwas passiert. Eine Frau gibt sich als Fantaghiro aus und hat alle anderen in einen Bann gezogen.“ Es klang so belanglos, wie er es aussprach. Zumindest wirkte es so auf sie. Ihre dunklen Augen schauten ihn nachdenklich an. 

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich den Zauber brechen kann, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen. Auch wenn meine Macht größer ist, man kann nicht jeden Fluch so einfach lösen. Das ist alles etwas schwierig“, er sprach indirekt die Geschwister an. Doch sein Blick verharrte immer noch auf Angelika. 

„Auch das noch. Eigentlich wollten wir kommen, um Romualdo bei seiner Suche zu helfen und nun müssen wir ihn von einem Zauber befreien.“ Es war kein Vorwurf, aber der leicht genervte Ton ließ es so klingen. 

„Er kann nichts dafür, sie war einfach da, wie ein böser Traum.“ Smeralda verteidigte ihren Ziehvater vor der älteren Prinzessin. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Angelika es nicht so meinte, trotzdem wollte sie es nicht so stehen lassen. 

„Ich weiß.. es ist bloß alles etwas anstrengend.“ Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln huschte über die Lippen der dunkelhaarigen Schönen. 

„Ihr solltet euch lieber einen sicheren Unterschlupf suchen, falls ich nicht erfolgreich bin.“ Tarabas schüttelte seinen Mantel aus, während er in die kleine Gruppe hinein sprach. Alle schauten nachdenklich zu ihm auf. 

„Das ist wohl das beste, wir bringen Smeralda und Angelika an einen sicheren Ort. Ich hab da schon eine Idee..“, Donner strich sich über ihr Kinn, während man hinter ihren regenblauen Augen erkennen konnte, dass dort ein Gedankengemenge herrschte. 

Blitz dauerte es zu lange, bis sie nun endlich ihre Idee preisgab und er fragte ungeduldig nach. 

„Und wohin bringen wir sie nun?“, der Junge trat voller Unruhe von einem Fuß auf den  anderen. 

Seine Schwester rollte mit den Augen und setzte ihren Gedankengang fort.   
„Wir bringen die beiden zur weißen Hexe, dort sind sie sicher. Sie lebt doch so versteckt, kaum einer weiß, wo sie nun ist.“ Sie sprach es aus, als wäre es der beste Einfall in ihrer Welt. Sie schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, sie mussten ihr doch zustimmen.   
Tarabas strich sich über den sorgfältig gestutzten Bart und nickte langsam. 

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Ihr macht euch sofort auf den Weg, wartet dort nicht auf mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zu euch stoßen werde. Ich muss mir erst einmal ein Bild machen.“ Er bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, sich auf den Weg zu machen. 

Etwas überrascht von seinem Wunsch, nickten die anderen auch. Bis auf Angelika, sie starrte ihn nur ungläubig an, als hätte er soeben die Welt in zwei Hälften gebrochen. 

„Was hast du?“, der Zauberer war verwirrt, was war es denn nun wieder? 

„Du willst mich verlassen?“, ihre dunklen Augen musterten ihn ungläubig. Er entgegnete ihr mit einem tiefen Seufzen. 

„Vorerst, um Unschuldige aus den Fängen einer fremden bösen Macht zu holen.“ Wieder versuchte er es so klingen zu lassen, dass eine Antwort auf seine Aussage unzulässig war. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er Recht hatte. 

Angelika verzog kurz die Mundwinkel, doch sie blieb still; dass ihre Augen glasig wurden, war genug, um alle wissen zu lassen, was sie dachte. Smeralda trat noch einmal an Tarabas heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Auch sie sprach nicht, drückte sich nur durch das Lächeln aus, das ihn hoffnungsvoll anstrahlte. Dann trat sie zurück und gesellte sich zu den Unwetter-Geschwistern. Nun war es Angelikas Part, sich zu verabschieden. Ihre dunklen Augen durchbohrten ihn für den Hauch eines Augenblicks. Dann fiel sie ihm wie ein Fluss aus rauschendem Rot um den Hals. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, ihre Hände umkrallten seinen Nacken. Er streichelte kurz ihren Rücken.   
Seine Hände griffen nach einem Moment nach ihren Oberarmen und drückten sie sanft von sich. Tränen liefen über die leicht getönte Haut ihres Gesichts. Der zarte Körper bebte. Ihm war nicht klar, warum sie so reagierte. Sie würden sich bald wiedersehen. 

„Es ist nur für eine Weile.“ Mit seinen blauen Augen, die diesen mysteriösen Grauschimmer in sich trugen, schaute er sie liebevoll an. Mit seinem Blick versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Aber es war nicht das, was sie befürchtete, könnte er sich doch von ihr entfernen, wenn ihre Gegenwart ihn nicht mehr umgäbe. Diese Angst hatte sie schon oft gehabt und sie hielt sie in manchen Nächten wach. Was, wenn es nur ihr Körper wäre, der sie aneinander band? Sein Griff war nicht fest, deswegen konnte sie sich gegen den leichten Widerstand ihm entgegen nach vorne beugen. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter ihr Kinn und richteten es nach oben. Dann neigte er seinen langen schlanken Körper ein wenig nach unten. Dankbar lächelte sie leicht, bevor sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss.   
Der Kuss war intensiver als das letzte Mal, doch lösten sie sich schnell wieder voneinander. Immerhin hatten sie drei Kinder an ihrer Seite. Auch wenn das Angelika am Ende doch nicht so sehr gestört hätte, weswegen sie einen leisen Protest von sich gab, nachdem er seine Lippen von ihr löste. 

„Ich habe noch etwas, falls ich nicht rechtzeitig komme und ihr in Gefahr geratet.“ Er drehte seine Hand nach unten; als er sie binnen Sekunden wieder zurückdrehte, befand sich ein gelb-rötlich leuchtender Ball auf ihr. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, hatte vielleicht die Ausmaße eines Eis. Er streckte seine Hand zu Smeralda aus, welche das Geschenk dankbar mit großen leuchtenden Augen annahm. 

„Wirf es auf den Boden, wenn Gefahr droht, es baut einen Schutzkreis von etwa drei Meter Ausmaß auf. Wenn ihr seine Grenze überschreitet, löst sich der Zauber wieder“, seine Antwort erfolgte prompt auf die fragenden Blicke. Die kleine Prinzessin umschloss es mit beiden Händen und hielt es fest darin.   
Donner ergriff Angelikas Arm, worauf diese für einen Moment erschrocken auf das kleinere Mädchen schaute. Doch sie konnte sich denken, dass dies wohl nötig war, um sie zu transportieren.   
Blitz tat es ihr nach und ergriff Smeraldas Arm. Diese reagierte nicht einmal und starrte weiterhin auf die leuchtende eigroße Kugel. Das Geschwisterpaar verneigte sich kurz vor dem Zauberer, bevor sie sich wieder in leuchtende Blitze wandelten und gen Himmel brausten und den blauen Himmel mit einem grellen Licht teilten.   
Tarabas starrte ihnen noch kurz nach, bevor er sich selbst in Bewegung setzte. Er schüttelte seinen Mantel noch einmal aus, bevor seine Gestalt sich in Dunkelheit hüllte und er binnen Sekunden in tausend Krähen zersprang und der Schwarm sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte erhob.


	6. Kapitel 5 : DerBräutedieb

Der weiche Boden, den sie unter ihren Lederstiefeln spüren konnte, gab leicht nach, als sie ihre ersten Schritte in den kleinen Ort setzte. Nun endlich hatte sie eine Siedlung entdeckt,   
ihre Knochen sehnten sich nach einer Pause. Fantaghiro musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht an Ort und Stelle umzufallen. Seit Stunden hatte sie sich durch matschigen Boden gekämpft, der Dreck war ihr bis an die Schenkel gespritzt. Sie fröstelte ein wenig, als sie auf den silbernen Mond schaute, der als einsamer Herrscher am Firmament prangte. Sie lehnte sich müde an einen Heuwagen, der sich neben ihr befand. Sein Eigentümer hatte sich wohl unters Tavernenvolk gemischt, ohne sich um seinen Besitz zu kümmern. In diesem Moment war sie froh darüber, so konnte sie sich an etwas abstützen. Fantaghiro schloss kurz die dunklen Augen, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, ihr Körper verzehrte sich zu sehr nach Ruhe. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich einschlafen.   
Doch war die Rast nur kurz, denn sie wurde von lauten Schreien durchbrochen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie einen jungen Mann auf sich zurennen. Seine klaren blauen Augen waren von Panik erfüllt. Er hielt vor ihr inne, kurz Luft holend und den verdreckten blonden Kopf nach unten neigend. Dann griffen seine ebenso verdreckten Hände hastig nach ihren Armen.

„Bitte, Ihr habt mich nicht gesehen. Am besten habt Ihr überhaupt nichts gesehen. Es ist wichtig..“, er holte wieder Luft, seine Worte verließen seinen Mund in ungleichen Abständen, offenbar war er außer Atem. 

„Die sind völlig wahnsinnig!“, dann ließ er von ihr ab. Die klaren Augen blickten auf den Heuwagen, dann zurück zu Fantaghiro. Als der Lärm des Pöbels lauter wurde, fasste er einen Entschluss und griff nach einer der Holzwände des Wagens. Er warf sich mit voller Kraft in das Heu und wand sich darin, bis er völlig vom trockenen Gras bedeckt war. Fantaghiro musste augenblicklich über diesen Anblick lachen. Doch dämpfte sie dieses mit ihrem Ärmel, als sie die Meute wütender Menschen auf sich zulaufen sah. Ein alter Mann mit einer Fackel in seiner Hand blieb vor ihr stehen und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Sein Körper war in schwarze Lumpen gehüllt. Der lange und strähnige Bart tänzelte bei jeder Bewegung um den knöchernen Leib. Seine dünne und verwelkte Stimme drang an ihre Ohren. 

„Habt Ihr einen Mann hier vorbeilaufen sehen? Mit kurzem blondem Haar, nicht zu übersehen, der Unhold.“ Sie blinzelte mehrmals, ehe sie den Blick des Alten erwiderte. 

„Ich hab niemanden hier gesehen, er muss wohl einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen haben.“ Fantaghiro ließ ihre Augen über den Pöbel schweifen, stieß aber immer wieder auf düstere und mürrische Blicke. Nun war sie leicht verunsichert, in Hinsicht auf den jungen Mann, dem sie gerade bereitwillig geholfen hatte. 

„Um wen handelt es sich denn, falls ich ihn treffen sollte? Damit ich vor dem Halunken gewarnt bin.“ Wieder wurde Fantaghiro von dem Ergrauten skeptisch gemustert. 

„Er war ein Priester, sollte ein junges Paar verheiraten. Aber dazu kam es nicht, er wurde mit der Braut erwischt.“ Der Alte räusperte sich kurz, als Fantaghiro eine ihrer Augenbrauen hochzog. Dann kam sein faltiges Gesicht näher an das ihrige heran. 

„Er ist vor seiner Strafe geflohen, nun sollte er dafür büßen. Aber nicht nur deswegen, die Braut ist seither auch verschwunden, wer weiß, was er mit der gemacht hat.“ Auf das Gemurmel des Mannes antwortete Fantaghiro nur mit einem langsamen Nicken. 

„Falls Ihr ihn sehen solltet, gehe ich davon aus, dass Ihr es uns sagen werdet.“ Mittlerweile war sie den kritischen Blick des Mannes leid. 

„Natürlich, ich folge einfach dem Geschrei.“ Mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln verlieh sie ihren Worten einen merkwürdigen Klang. Die aufgebrachte Meute wandte sich von ihr ab und bewegte sich mit ihren Fackeln in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.   
„Gehen wir zurück zur Kirche, der Täter kommt immer an den Ort seiner Tat zurück!“ Auf diesen Ausspruch des betagten Gruppenführers hin rollte sie ihre dunkelbraunen Augen und grinste erleichtert. Als das Licht der Fackeln zwischen den Wänden der Häuser verschwand, setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Fantaghiro vernahm ein Pfeifen; als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie den Wagen von sich wegrollen. Es war ein Signal, dem sie sogleich folgte, indem sie ihre letzten Kräfte zusammennahm und mit Schwung auf den Wagen aufsprang. Wie der Fremde vor kurzem wand sie sich nun durch das Heu. Als sie am Sitzbrett ankam, verließen ihre Kräfte sie endgültig. Zur Hälfte auf dem Brett liegend, betrachtete sie den unbekannten Mann. Als sie sich die Situation durch den Kopf gehen ließ, musste sie unweigerlich auflachen. Die hellen blauen Augen des Fremden blickten ebenso amüsiert auf seine Begleiterin. 

„Ich bin Celius.“ 

„Fantaghiro“, war ihre Antwort. Er wandte seinen Blick zurück auf die Straße. 

“Ich muss zu einem Magier“, die erschöpfte Stimme hinter ihm brachte ihn dazu, wieder Fantaghiro anzublicken.

„Ich weiß einen, ich fahre Euch hin.. zum Dank.“ Diese Gefälligkeit erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, dann schloss sie erschöpft die Augen. Doch hatte Celius das Bedürfnis, ihr noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, bevor sie einschlief. 

„Ich hab nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun, also die Braut mein ich. Die ist bloß aus Scham untergetaucht.“ Es war auch das Letzte, was sie vernahm, als sie sich bequem ins Heu fallen ließ.


	7. Kapitel 6 : Eine Frage des Vertrauens

Die dunklen Wolken am Himmel wirbelten sich zu einer großen dunklen grauen Masse zusammen. Wie ein Trichter verjüngten sie sich über einem Feld nach unten. Aus der Mitte stieß ein greller Lichtblitz hervor und schoss auf den Boden zu. Als er die Erde unter sich berührte, quoll eine Wolke aus Nebel heraus, welche die Silhouetten von vier Menschen erscheinen ließ. Blitz und Donner suchten sofort die Gegend nach einem Hinweis auf den Wohnsitz der weißen Hexe ab. Angelika fasste nach Smeraldas Schulter. Das kleine Mädchen schaute kurz erschrocken empor, bis sie bemerkte, wer sie da ergriff. Die Geschwister deuteten auf eine kleine Hütte, die leicht versteckt hinter dem Waldesrand lag. Es war nichts Auffälliges. Fast wie eine Fischerhütte, nur das helle Holz stach hervor. Donner drehte sich zu ihren Begleitern um. 

„Seht ihr das? Das muss ihre Zuflucht sein. Nichts Pompöses. Ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet“, auf ihren Lippen zeigte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. 

Nachdem noch immer keiner ein Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte, stampfte das Mädchen auf den Boden auf. 

„Nun steht hier nicht so angewurzelt da, wir müssen uns schließlich beeilen.“ 

Angelika schluckte, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf das Mädchen mit den wilden blonden Haaren vor sich. 

„Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen, eure weiße Hexe. Meinst du, sie wird es gutheißen, wenn wir einfach so hereinspazieren? Nachdem sie sich zurückgezogen hat?“ 

Donner dachte kurz über die Worte der älteren Prinzessin nach. Sie sah ihren Bruder fragend an. Doch dieser schaute bloß verwirrt zurück. Typisch, immer waren ihr die wirklich schwierigen Entscheidungen überlassen. Sie seufzte kurz auf, dann richtete sie sich an Angelika. 

„Natürlich, sie war immer für alle da. Sie ist der gute Geist in diesen Wäldern. Sie wird uns gewiss nicht wieder fortschicken in einem solchen Moment. Selbst wenn sie keine Macht mehr hat, ihre Weisheit wird uns dennoch helfen.“ 

Das junge Mädchen klang überzeugt. Das Leuchten in ihren blauen Augen unterstrich dies. Angelika nickte langsam und ließ dann von Smeraldas Schulter ab. Die kleine blondgelockte Prinzessin lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Selbst wenn die Situation gefährlich war, ein Gedanke gewann die Oberhand. Und diesen sprach sie aus. 

„Jemand, der Fantaghiro alles beigebracht hat und sie so unterstützt hat, wird uns nicht davon jagen. Zumindest wird sie uns anhören.“ 

Angelika schloss kurz ihre dunklen Augen und verinnerlichte die Worte der beiden Mädchen. Tarabas hätte sie nicht so einfach fortgeschickt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance hätten, hier Hilfe zu finden. Sie nickte den beiden zu. 

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich nun in Bewegung. Auch wenn sie langsam und bedächtig voranschritten, die Hütte, die sich von dem dunklen Holz des Waldes abhob, kam beträchtlich näher. 

-

Als sich ihre Lider öffneten, begrüßte sie ein sanfter rosa Schimmer. Hatte sie bis Sonnenaufgang geschlafen? Fantaghiro rieb sich die dunkelbraunen Augen und sammelte für einen kurzen Moment ihre Gedanken. Anderswo-Welt. Celius. Ja, so langsam machte es wieder Sinn. Schlagartig drehte sie sich um und warf einen Blick auf den blonden Mann an den Zügeln. War er die ganze Nacht durchgefahren? Mit den langen Fingern fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht, um die letzten Reste der Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung im Wagen bemerkte Celius, dass seine Begleiterin aufgewacht war. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und präsentierte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.   
Doch seine Bemühung blieb relativ unbemerkt und Fantaghiro entgegnete ihm zurückhaltend. 

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich hätte dir zumindest Arbeit beim Fahren abnehmen können.“ 

Noch immer trug sein Gesicht einen fröhlichen Ausdruck, Funken in seinen hellen blauen Augen erzählten ihr, dass er guter Laune war. 

„Schieß nicht auf unbewaffnete Männer. Ich meinte es nur gut und wollte dich ausschlafen lassen, du sahst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen. Außerdem dachte ich, wenn ich so viel wie möglich an Weg schaffe, während du schläfst, umso mehr fühlt sich mein Gewissen erleichtert.“ 

Fantaghiro brauchte einen Moment, um den Schwall an Worten zu verarbeiten, aber als sie langsam in Reihe und Glied in ihren Kopf marschierten, glitt ihr ein Schmunzeln über die Lippen. Bedeutete ihm das, was sie in dem kleinen Dorf getan hatte, so viel? Vor was hatte sie ihn da eigentlich in Schutz genommen? Aber das waren Dinge, die sie immer noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt anbringen konnte, erst einmal wollte sie jemanden finden, der Antworten hatte auf die Frage, wie sie in ihre Heimat zurückkehren könnte.   
Langsam richtete sie sich auf, das Geholper das Wagens auf dem unebenen Weg machte es nicht einfach. So musste sie sich immer wieder auf dem weichen Heu abstützen, was nicht wirklich zu helfen schien. 

„Wie weit sind wir denn von demjenigen entfernt, von dem du gesprochen hast?“ 

Ihre Worte waren noch nicht so energisch wie sie sein sollten, die Müdigkeit saß doch noch irgendwo in ihren Knochen fest. 

„Nicht weit; da wir die Nacht durchgefahren sind, haben wir ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt. Auch wenn ich jetzt ein kleines hübsches Schläfchen gebrauchen könnte. Aber du weißt den Weg nicht und den Rest schaffe ich schon noch irgendwie.“ 

Sein Optimismus wich keinen Moment. Immer noch grinste er sie fröhlich an, auch wenn sie jetzt die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Als hätte sie von ihr abgelassen und wäre zu ihm hinüber geflogen. 

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken kann.“ 

Fantaghiro sprach ihn ruhig an; auch wenn sie ihre Worte ehrlich meinte, sie sollten nicht zu verzweifelt klingen. Sie war nicht töricht. Schließlich kannte sie diesen Mann nicht; was wirklich hinter ihm lag, war doch ein geschlossenes Buch. 

„Das können wir immer noch sehen, wenn wir angekommen sind. Den einen oder anderen Gefallen kannst du mir bestimmt tun.“ 

Noch immer wirkte er euphorisch. Er schaffte es sogar, seine zweideutigen Worte so klingen zu lassen, als würden sie einer aufrichtigen Seele entweichen. Aber die Zeit mit Aries ließ Fantaghiro für einen Augenblick die Augenbraue anheben. Doch sie ging auf seine Worte ein und verbarg ihre Gedanken in ihrem Innersten. Sie hatte so einige Tricks gelernt, es würde reichen, wenn sie ihre Hand auf ihrem Schwert ruhen ließe. 

„Ja, bestimmt lässt sich etwas finden.“ 

Mit diesen Worten richtete sie sich auf, so gut es ging, und stolperte zu Celius auf die Bank hinüber.


	8. Kapitel 7 : Im Machtrausch

Finstere Nacht war hereingebrochen. Wie ein dichter Schleier hatte sie sich über das Feld gelegt, nur die Sterne waren als ferne Lichter zu sehen. Kleine Lampions am Himmel, jeder von ihnen trug einen Wunsch bei sich. Fantaghiros Augen verharrten auf dem Sternenhimmel über ihr. Das Haar war mit Heu durchflochten. Ihre Arme umschlossen ihren Oberkörper, als würde die Geste sie vor der Kälte schützen. Sie wälzte sich ein wenig im Heu, um Wärme davon zu gewinnen, doch es brachte nichts. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie vermochte einfach keinen Schlaf zu finden. Die Aufregung über das Bevorstehende raubte ihn ihr und die Kälte tat ein Übriges. Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite. Wie konnte Celius nur so seelenruhig hier schlummern? Just in diesem Moment drehte er sich schmatzend um, wobei er den Wildledermantel, den er ihnen beiden als Decke übergeworfen hatte, zurecht zupfte. Sie hatten sich eine Pause gegönnt, damit ihnen die Anstrengung der Reise nicht alle Energien raubte. Celius war der Überzeugung, dass sie mit dem Heu schon die Nacht überstehen würden. Und so war es auch.  
Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich über das schmutzige Gesicht. Das weckte ihren Begleiter auf und er blickte ihr müde entgegen.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“

Sie schaute ihn an, er rieb sich den Schlafsand fort, so dass seine hellen blauen Augen sie an glitzern konnten.

„Nein, mir geht so viel im Kopf herum.“

Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf. Das Heu knisterte leise unter ihm.  
„Du scheinst am Tag besser zur Ruhe zu kommen; vielleicht schläfst du dann einfach wieder, während ich fahre. Dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen um deine Gesundheit machen. Bis zum Morgen kannst du dich ja in Bewegung setzen, dann erreichen wir unser Ziel schneller. Du musst eh nur noch geradeaus fahren, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“  
Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Vielleicht war das eine gute Idee. Jedenfalls besser, als sich die Nacht mit Grübeln um die Ohren zu schlagen.  
„Ist gut, geradeaus, sagst du? Das sollte ja keine Herausforderung sein.“  
Sie legte den Mantel zur Seite und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz von der Karre. Die zarten Hände durchwühlten die Haare nach Strohhalmen. Dann staubte sie ihr Hemd ab und richtete es. Celius‘ Blick verfolgte sie, während sie nach vorne schritt. Er seufzte leise in sich hinein, um sich dann wieder ins Heu fallen zu lassen. Er schmiegte sich an das Leder des Mantels und schloss die Augen.  
Fantaghiro setzte sich indessen auf den Wagen und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Die ruhenden Pferde richteten sich langsam auf, waren sie doch selbst noch schlaftrunken. Sie wartete geduldig, um dann den Wagen in Bewegung zu setzen und der Nacht davonzufahren.

-

Eine Flut an Rot und Lila goss sich über ihren Körper. Die Brüste waren durch ein Korsett herauf gedrückt und bildeten eine perfekte Landschaft. An ihren Hüften glitzerte es silbern, kleine Schlüssel waren an einer Kette um sie gebunden. Der leuchtende Taft umhüllte nicht nur ihre Beine, auch ihre Arme waren davon bedeckt. Bis zum Boden reichten die Ärmel.  
Fantaghiros lange Locken waren hochgesteckt, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und auf den Busen. Die Finger spielten nachlässig mit dem roten Samt des Thrones. Die Beine, die unter dem geschlitzten Rock hervorschimmerten, waren übereinandergelegt und wippten gelangweilt vor sich hin.

„Nun? Ist das alles? Ich bin ein Jahr fort und das hier ist alles, was ihr mir vorsetzt?“

Die dunklen Augen musterten gebieterisch die Menschen vor ihr. Sie wirkten fast wie schwarze Seen in dem weißen Gesicht.

„Liebste, du solltest mehr Geduld haben.“

Ihr Blick fiel auf dem Mann neben ihr. Romualdo. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Eine breite Kette hing über dem samtenen Hemd. Seine Augen blickten fern drein. Das sanfte Grün war einem Nebel gewichen, der sich in ihnen bewegte. So als würde hinter einem Milchglas ein Schleier seine Bahnen ziehen.

„Geduld? Was weißt du schon. Ich musste alles ertragen. Ich habe es nicht verdient, noch länger warten zu müssen.“

Der Botschafter vor ihr wich bei ihren harten Worten zurück. Sein großer Turban wackelte leicht. 

„Eure Hoheit, wir wussten nicht, dass Ihr politische Absichten mit uns hegt. Eure Nachricht ereilte uns überraschend. Wir waren nur schlecht vorbereitet.“

„Ach was. Ihr überstrapaziert meine Nerven. Redet nicht so daher, meine Nachricht war klar, beugt Ihr Euch oder redet Ihr nur weiter so, um mich hinzuhalten?“

Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich. Die dicken Finger fummelten aufgeregt an dem ausladenden Stoff seines Wamses.

„Eure Hoheit, ich bitte Euch. Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein. Wir waren immer befreundet. Eurer Vorhaben ist Wahnsinn, wir sind nicht gewappnet. Ihr riskiert Brüche mit anderen Ländern.“

„Eure Alliierten interessieren mich nicht. Sie werden ebenso den Staub unter meinen Füßen küssen wie Eure erbärmliche Armee“, entgegnete sie ihm herrisch.

Ihre langen schmalen Finger zeigten auf seinen dicken Kopf. Bei der Neuigkeit wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Blick eilte zu Romualdo. Aber der König starrte nur wie versteinert auf seine Königin. Irgendetwas kann hier nicht stimmen, raste es durch sein Hirn. Die Herrscherin war für ihren Liebreiz, ihre Tugenden und ihr Herz bekannt. Nicht für ihre kriegerischen Bemühungen, andere zu versklaven. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

„Ich muss Euch verlassen. Das kann so nicht gehen. Ich muss meinen König verständigen.“

Über die vollen Lippen zog sich ein grausames Grinsen. Es entstellte das sonst so schöne Gesicht. Die Beine entfesselten sich und sie erhob sich mit einer übernatürlichen Grazie.

„Warnen, wie? Ach, sagt bloß. Fürchtet ihr mich? Ja? Dabei habt ihr noch nicht einmal meine Rache gespürt.“

Ihr Kopf bewegte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, um ihr Opfer zu studieren. Der Botschafter machte eine Geste der Abwehr. Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Wie ihre schwarzen Augen ihn anstarrten. Sie war ein Dämon, verkleidet in Schönheit.

„Was... was habt Ihr vor?“  
Die grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Eine seiner Hände umfasste das Amulett um seinen Hals. Ein Glückssymbol, um böse Geister zu verscheuchen.

„Wachen? Werft ihn in den Kerker, wir werden später unseren Spaß mit ihm haben.“

„Nein! Nein, Eure Hoheit! Was tut Ihr!“

Er wollte nach vorne rennen und auf seine runden Knie fallen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Arme, von dunklen Rüstungen umfasst, griffen fest nach ihm. Er fiel zu Boden. Aber sie richteten ihn wieder auf. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um in die Augen seiner Widersacher zu blicken. Doch es waren nur Schatten, die hinter den tiefen Visieren zu sehen waren.  
Ein schrilles Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte, als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen. Die Schlüssel um ihre Hüften klangen wie Musik, als sie aneinanderschlugen.  
Er begann zu schreien, als ein Soldat ihm eine Klinge an den Hals drückte. Ein dünner Faden Blut lief den dicken Hals herunter. Sein Kehlkopf schmerzte. Wieder zogen die Arme an ihm. Sie schoben ihn aus dem Saal, eine dunkle Treppe hinab. Er fürchtete um sein Leben. Das Juwel des Landes war dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Was sollte nur aus ihnen werden? Wieder schrie er, als er den blechernen Schmerz in seinem Rücken spürte.


	9. Kapitel 8 : Das Omen

Der Schatten, den der Wald warf, gebar einen Schwarm von Krähen. Wild kreischend und flatternd durchflogen sie seine Wipfel und Gräser. Keine einzige von ihnen ging verloren. Sie alle fesselte ein unsichtbares Band aneinander. Die Einheit wirbelte Staub auf, als sie am Boden entlangglitt. Ein Blitz durchzog ihre Mitte und mit einem Male formten sich ihre dunklen Leiber zusammen.  
Wie eine Masse von schwarzem Nebel wirbelten sie ineinander, jede an ihren Platz.Die Gestalt eines Mannes trat hervor. Aus seinen Haaren zog er ihre Federn, die bei der Verwandlung noch übrig geblieben waren. Er klopfte seinen Mantel aus. Lange dunkle Strähnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Die blauen Augen erfassten die Gegend um ihn. Eine leichte Melancholie erreichte sein Innerstes, doch er schüttelte es ab und atmete die Luft ein.  
Tarabas hatte eine geraume Menge an Energie für Magie verbraucht und er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Doch es passierte nichts. Stille herrschte in seinem Kopf, neben den eigenen Gedanken. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und er starrte auf die blassen Hände.

-

Fantaghiros Augen musterten die Gegend im Halbschlaf. Sie und Celius hatten sich abgewechselt und nun lag sie wieder auf dem kratzenden Heu. Ihr Blick flog über die Rapsfelder, deren goldener Schimmer die Gegend zu einer malerischen Kulisse formte. Aber sie konnte die Schönheit nicht betrachten. In ihrem Innersten hatte sie das beklemmende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wie unheilvolle leise Stimmen flüsterte es ihr ins Ohr. Sie seufzte. Es war einfach da. Das Wissen, dass etwas zu Hause nicht in Ordnung war. Die Gewissheit legte sich wie ein Schleier auf ihre Schultern. Sie umgab sie förmlich auf dem kleinen Wagen. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als sie der Morgensonne entgegen schaute. Diese färbte den Himmel in ein merkwürdig silbernes Rosa. Fantaghiro rieb sich die Augen, in der Hoffnung, der Schwindel würde dadurch aufhören. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Feld, mit dem Gefühl, als würde dort etwas lauern. Etwas Unbestimmtes. Sie konnte die Angst, die ihr im Nacken saß, nicht benennen. Vielleicht redete sie es sich nur ein. Vielleicht war es die Aufregung vor dem bevorstehenden Wiedersehen. Sie hatte sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, was wäre, wenn Romualdo jetzt ein anderes Leben führen würde. Sie sah es plötzlich vor sich:

Romualdo in den Armen einer anderen. In ihrer Fantasie hingen ihr Locken, so golden wie der Raps, vom Kopf. Sie hatte schöne Haut. Vielleicht trug sie ein blass blaues Kleid. Worin sie aussah wie ein Engel. Sie saß auf dem Thron und die Tore öffneten sich. Smeralda kam herein. Das Haar ebenso blond. Sie knickste vor ihrer neuen Mutter.  
Nein, Smeralda würde das nicht machen. Sie würde sie in den Arm nehmen, sie an sich drücken.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte so etwas nicht denken. Romualdo suchte gewiss auch nach ihr.  
Aber eine dunkle Stimme kroch in ihre Gedanken.

_Sieh nur hin. Er hat dich vergessen. Er liebt jetzt eine andere._

Fantaghiro fuhr mit ihren Händen durch die kurzen Haare. Was war das nur? Diese Stimme. Sie erschien ihr so vertraut. So nah.  
Ein lautes Kreischen durchbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie und Celius bewegten gleichermaßen ihre Köpfe zur Seite und starrten auf das Feld, das sich noch immer über die Landschaft erstreckte. Eine riesige Masse an schwarzen Vögeln hatte sich erhoben. Unaufhörlich schossen sie aus dem Gelb des Rapses hervor. Wie eine Wand erhoben sie sich gen Himmel. Nun änderten sie ihre Formation zu einer Spinne. Die Arme reichten das Feld entlang. Beide starrten ungläubig dorthin. War dort Magie im Spiel?  
Celius drehte sich zu Fantaghiro um und schaute sie fragend an. Sie erhob sich und kletterte zu ihm hinauf.

„Was könnte das sein?“

Seine blassen Augen schauten auf sie nieder. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Ihre Finger glitten zu ihrem Schwert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist mir nicht geheuer. Ich habe so eine merkwürdige Intuition.“

„Eure Welt betreffend?“

Er war schlau, er konnte die Gedanken anderer leicht erahnen. Aber sie gab ihm auch das Gefühl, frei heraus sprechen zu können. Sie war wie keine andere Frau, die er je getroffen hatte. 

„Ja. Es ist eine Eingebung. Etwas stimmt nicht und je öfter ich es ausspreche, umso mehr sucht mich der Verdacht heim, dass etwas passiert.“

Jetzt blickte ihm ihr Kampfwille entgegen. In vollster Pracht leuchtete er aus ihren dunklen Augen.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen, Celius.“

Er nickte ihr zu und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg. Die Krähen waren verschwunden. Ihr Schwarm hatte sich in alle Winde verteilt.

„Wir sollten vor Sonnenuntergang da sein. Es ist nicht mehr weit.“

„Gut. Ich hoffe nur, was du sagtest, bewahrheitet sich.“

-

"Tarabas." 

Er drehte sich um. Die dunklen Haare flogen um seine Schultern. Da war es wieder. Wie das Zischen einer Schlange. Er konnte die gelben Augen vor sich sehen. Es flüsterte ihm böse Dinge ins Ohr, wenn er sich zur Ruhe legte. Oder wie jetzt, wenn er Magie gebrauchte. Ja, das war es. Als würde ihn etwas Böses heimsuchen. Die Stimmen sprachen nicht immer zu ihm. Er hatte sich seiner Gabe entledigt, sie hinter sich gelassen im Glauben, das Gute dadurch zu tun. Er glaubte wirklich daran. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er mehr tun konnte, wenn er sie wieder gebrauchen würde. Nur manchmal. Nur um zu helfen. Aber seit er die Macht wieder durch seine Adern fließen ließ, war er nicht alleine. Gestalten waren bei ihm, wenn er schlafen wollte. Sie wollten ihm Befehle erteilen. Sie rollten ihnen süßlich von der unsichtbaren Zunge. Es waren kleine Dinge.

_Nimm deine Macht und tue dies. Nur ein bisschen._

Sie verstanden sich darin, zu verführen. So wie sie es jetzt auch versuchten.

_Verwandle dich noch einmal. Flieg zum Schloss hinauf und zeige ihnen, wie mächtig du bist._

Doch er weigerte sich. Er wollte das nicht. Es war klüger, vorsichtig zu sein. Wusste er doch nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Immerhin könnte es eine mächtige Hexe sein. Und egal wie groß seine Macht war, er wusste, dass nicht jeder Fluch leicht zu brechen war.  
Tarabas atmete tief durch. Er ließ es kalt durch seine schmalen Lippen ziehen. Die Stimmen wichen seinem Willen und er starrte auf die Burg vor ihm. Es war an der Zeit, herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. Mit Bestimmtheit setzte er den ersten Schritt. Was immer dort nun auf dem Thron saß, er würde es zu Fall bringen. Niemand durfte die Erinnerung an sie beschmutzen.


	10. Kapitel 9 : Feuer geboren

ARANEA  
Die Welt In Schatten

Kapitel 10 : Der Glanz einer Nacht

Fantaghiro wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an Celius. Der starrte nur verwirrt in die Gruppe der zaubernden Trunkspechte. Waren seine Informationen derartig falsch? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie kamen aus sicherer Quelle. Aber vielleicht hatte die Zeit seinem Ruf das angetan. Immerhin war es schon etwas her, dass ihm der Name zu Ohren gekommen war. Der blonde Mann räusperte sich.

“Warum sollte man nach diesem Hurenbock suchen?” Einer der Männer hatte sich wieder zu ihnen umgedreht.

“Warum sollte man nicht nach ihm suchen?”, Celius hätte am liebsten die Ohren seiner Begleiterin zugehalten, als er ihren entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Der Mann seufzte etwas genervt auf, dann zeigte er mit einem stark schwankenden Finger in eine Ecke der Taverne. Die Blicke der beiden Suchenden flogen in die angedeutete Richtung. In der Ecke waren ein paar Männer zusammengedrängt. Alle hielten mindestens eine Frau in ihrem unsicheren Arm. Aber hervorstechend war ein gesetzter Haudegen, mit blutrotem Wams. Das vergilbte Hemd darunter war geöffnet bis zur vom Alter fast verschonten Brust. Das graue Haar zeigte ein paar dunkle Strähnen und war zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Als er lachte, kicherten auch die Frauen um ihn, eine hatte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. 

Alle waren zwar noch bekleidet, doch waren ihre Kleider alles andere als an vorgesehener Stelle. Der Mann riss einen Arm nach oben und schwenkte ihn herum, als wäre er von Sinnen. Seine Augen blitzten und er deutete einer Person, die Becher aufzufüllen.

Fantaghiro und Celius folgten dem Blick des Mannes. Er fiel auf eine junge Frau. Ihre Arme waren verschränkt. Als sie das Kommando vernahm rollte sie mit ihren Augen, ein helles Grün in denen ein gelber Ring lag. Trotzdem lief sie auf ihn zu. Aber nur, um ihn in einer fremden Sprache zu beschimpfen. Fantaghiro griff nach Celius' Ärmel und veranlasste ihn, ihr zu folgen.

“Entschuldigt, Vatresar?”, Fantaghiros sanfte Stimme ging völlig unbemerkt in der Menge unter. Die beiden stritten alles ignorierend weiter. Wobei wohl eher nur die junge Frau stritt, der vermeintliche Zauberer erwiderte mit amüsierter Stimme. 

Fantaghiro räusperte sich. Und wieder wurde sie ignoriert. Celius schaute mit teils belustigtem, teils besorgtem Blick auf sie nieder. Eine leichte Frustration war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

“Nun haltet den Mund!” Alle starrten sie plötzlich an, als sie diesmal ihre Stimme erhob und sich Platz schaffte. Doch es hielt nicht lange. Die angetrunkene Meute plapperte fröhlich weiter. Nur eine Person behielt das Augenmerk auf Fantaghiro. Grün-gelbe blitzten neugierig auf. 

“Was wollt Ihr von ihm?”, die junge Frau hatte sich zu den beiden Neulingen umgedreht. Ihnen gegenüber legte sie einen sanfteren Ton an.

“Wir würden das gerne mit ihm selbst besprechen.” Fantaghiro wollte nicht ihre Beweggründe an eine völlig Fremde weitergeben.

“Nun, das wird ein wenig schwierig. Es wäre wirklich äußerst nett, wenn ihr es erst mit mir besprechen würdet. Seht mich als eine Art Vorredner.” Sie versuchte freundlich zu bleiben, aber man konnte merken, dass sie die ganze Sache erzürnte. Bevor sie alle Chancen verspielten mit dem Zauberer zu einer Unterredung zu gelangen, wollten sie lieber ihre Absichten offenbaren. Es nützte ja doch nichts. Anscheinend konnten sie nur über die junge Frau Kontakt aufnehmen.

“Wir müssen in eine andere Welt reisen.” Fantaghiro ließ die Information nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen fließen.

“Einen Sprung in eine andere Welt? Ich weiß nicht, er war lange nicht mehr aktiv. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße. Das solltet Ihr wirklich besser mit ihm diskutieren.” Die beiden Reisenden wollten gleichzeitig den Mund öffnen, doch sie hatte ihren Satz noch nicht beendet.

“Da gibt es nur ein Problem...”

-

Der sanfte Regen färbte das leuchtende Rot ihres Kleides in eine dunkle, blutige Farbe. Angelika legte ihre entblößten Arme um ihren schmalen Leib. Smeralda versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch sie konnte nur verschwommene Formen ausmachen. Die blonden Locken klebten an ihrem Rücken, so wie der dünne Stoff, in den sie gekleidet war. Doch das alles schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Alles, was sie wollte, war vorankommen. Angelika bewunderte den Mut und die Ungeduld, mit der die jüngere Prinzessin den Abenteuern entgegenfieberte. Die Gewittergeschwister deuteten auf einen hellen Fleck inmitten des Waldes. Angelika fragte sich, ob eine mächtige Hexe wirklich in so einem kleinen Haus wohnte.

Mit jedem Schritt, den die kleine Gruppe näher darauf zukam, steigerte sich die Aufgeregtheit jedes Einzelnen. Als sie näherkamen, erkannten sie ein kleines helles Häuschen. Nur eine Etage und voller Moos, es wirkte eher wie die Behausung eines Waldläufers. Donner machte noch ein paar eilige Schritte auf die Tür zu und klopfte mit Bestimmtheit dagegen.

Erst passierte nichts, doch dann hörten sie ein leichtes Knarren. Das erste, was sie sahen, war ein wallender strahlend weißer Stoff. Es war ein Teil eines schlichten Kleides. Dann sahen sie ein Gesicht, das voller Weisheit und Besonnenheit strahlte. Starke Augenbrauen lagen über sanften schwarzen Augen. Ein gespitzter voller Mund wies sie darauf hin, dass sie bereits wusste, warum die kleine Gruppe gekommen war. 

“Ich habe bereits in Erfahrung gebracht, wie man die Weltengrenze überschreiten kann.”  
Alle sahen erstarrt auf die Hexe vor ihnen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. 

“Tretet erst einmal ein”, ein Lächeln huschte über die Züge, die vom Alter gezeichnet waren. 

Sie ging beiseite, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Donner schob sich als Erste in die kleine Behausung. Smeralda spurtete an Angelika und Blitz vorbei. Aber sie lief nicht einfach in das Haus, sondern blieb voller Erstaunen neben der weißen Hexe stehen. Dies war immerhin die Lehrmeisterin ihrer Mutter. Die blauen Augen leuchteten vor Spannung.

Alle vier fanden sich in einem gemütlichen Raum wieder. Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich groß war, mutete er wie ein Saal an. An der Decke waren unzählige Kristalle befestigt und ließen sie wie einen Sternenhimmel wirken. Die Gläser an den Wänden waren von dicken Wurzeln ummantelt. Überall hingen helle Stoffe, sie waren über Tische und Stühle drapiert. Auf den Tischen standen Gläser, Phiolen und Flaschen. Sie waren mit durchsichtigen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Aus dem Augenwinkel schien immer eine Ecke zu glitzern. 

Keiner von ihnen wollte sitzen, zu aufgeregt waren sie durch das Geschehen. 

“Tarabas ist auch hier!" Blitz' Enthusiasmus schoss aus ihm heraus. Seine regenfarbenen Augen blitzten die weiße Hexe förmlich an. 

“Wo ist er?” Sie schaute noch einmal auf die Tür, aber niemand erschien.

“Er ist auf dem Weg zur falschen Fantaghiro, er wird sie aufhalten!” Smeraldas Worte sprudelten mit einer ebenso großen Geschwindigkeit hervor.   
Die weiße Hexe schaute zweifelnd in die kleine Gruppe. Als sie ihren Blick bemerkten, sahen sie sich verwundert an. 

“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er dem Hinterhalt gewachsen ist...” ihre Worte verhallten im Raum.

“Wartet. Ihr meint nicht ernsthaft, dass jemand, der so mächtig ist wie Tarabas, ihr nicht Einhalt gebieten kann!” Angelika machte es so unsagbar wütend. Nach allem, was er getan hatte, nach allem, was er bewiesen hatte, wagte es immer noch jemand, an ihm zu zweifeln! Ihre Augen brannten und sie musste tief durchatmen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Die schlanken Finger streckten sich aus und beschwichtigten sie mit einer Geste.

“Es geht nicht um sein Können. Meine Besorgnis gilt seiner Seele.” Sie wollte beruhigend wirken, doch Angelika fühlte sich angegriffen. Erschütterung machte sich in ihrem Innersten breit. Wer war diese Frau, dass sie ihr indirekt sagte, sie könne nicht für sein Seelenheil sorgen. Sie liebte ihn, sie zeigte es ihm, wo sie nur konnte. Sie gab ihm alles, wonach er sich sehnte. Sie war sein Seelenheil. Sie würde ihre Seele zerreißen und ihren Körper aufbrechen, nur um ihn lächeln zu sehen. Es war nicht rechtens, es war nicht in ihrer Macht, das zu beurteilen. Es war einfach nicht fair.  
Die Prinzessin bebte vor Wut. Der dunkel gefärbte Sari schien ihr Innerstes widerzuspiegeln. Sie drehte sich um und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in eine der glitzernden Ecken.  
Die weiße Hexe beobachtete die aufgebrachte junge Frau, doch sie entschied sich dagegen, sie zu beschwichtigen. Sie könnte nun doch nichts Richtiges sagen, alles würde sie nur noch mehr aufbringen.   
Also wandte sie sich den Übrigen zu, die das Spektakel mit großen Augen, aber wortlos ansahen.

“Blitz und Donner”, sie zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich.

"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr ihm folgt und ihm helft. Wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben, und jede Hilfe könnte ihm gelegen kommen.” Ihre Stimme war wie immer voller Sanftheit, aber dennoch bestimmend. Die beiden nickten und eilten an ihr vorbei. Sie verabschiedeten sich nicht einmal von den beiden Prinzessinnen, so entsetzt hatte sie die Szenerie. 

-

Ein sanftes Schnarchen flog durch den Raum. Fantaghiro und Celius fanden sich in einem chaotischen kleinen Zimmer wieder. Überall lagen leere oder halb gefüllte Flaschen auf dem Boden. Auf einem Tisch standen alchemistische Utensilien. Eine bauchige Flasche, deren Hals sich mehrmals drehte und über den Tisch drapiert war, enthielt eine merkwürdige rauchende Substanz. An den Wänden hingen zwischen Teppichen verschiedene Kräuter. An der Decke war ein Brandfleck. In einer Ecke überdeckte eine riesige rote Wolldecke ein selbst gezimmertes Bett. 

Die beiden Suchenden blickten auf einen sich tief im Schlaf befindenden Vatresar. Die junge Frau mit den grün-gelben Augen stand neben ihnen. Wieder mit verschränkten Armen.

Sie hatten den Zauberer in seine Unterkunft geschleppt, nachdem sie in der Taverne vergeblich versucht hatten ihm ihre Aufgabe klar zu machen. Also hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, ihn von dort wegzuholen und ihn ausnüchtern zu lassen. Dann wäre immerhin schon einmal seine Aufnahmefähigkeit verbessert. 

Eigentlich hätte die junge Frau, die sich selbst als sein Vorredner bezeichnete, sicher gehen müssen, dass die beiden keine Gefahr darstellten. Aber angesichts des Problems, einen betrunkenen Haudegen durch die Stadt zu tragen, verließ sie sich auf die Gewogenheit des Schicksals. Es hätte sonst niemand geholfen, das Spiel kannte sie schon.  
Ohne den beiden noch einen Blick zu schenken, wandte sie sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

“Ich hole dann mal Wasser.”

-

Große Hände übten einen leichten Druck auf die kräftige Holztür aus und schoben sie auf. In den Augen von sanftem Grün lag eine ungewisse Ferne. Romualdo hatte Smeraldas Kinderzimmer betreten. Es war noch alles in alter Ordnung. Das große Himmelbett war mit bunten Farben dekoriert. Darauf lagen ein paar Puppen, sie waren kaum berührt. Sie waren für die kleine Prinzessin eher ein unangemessenes Geschenk, ihre Schleuder hatte sie viel lieber. Das leichte glückliche Lachen des Mädchens echote durch den Raum.

Auch wenn es in seinen Erinnerungen lag, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr zuordnen. Er sah ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr kleines Gesicht, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war. Es war, als hinge ein grauer dunkler Nebel über seinen Gedanken. Wie ein Netz, an dem alles klebte und das ihn davon fernhielt, sich vollständig zu erinnern.

Ein leichtes Flimmern zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs auf sich. Eine kleine Kugel beherbergte das Licht. Sie lag auf dem Nachttisch der kleinen Prinzessin. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Romualdo konnte sich nicht erklären, was es mit dem kleinen Ball auf sich hatte. Es gab nicht einmal einen winzigen Funken an Erkenntnis in seiner verwischten Erinnerung.

Er kam der Kugel näher. Darin konnte er ein kleines Gesicht ausmachen. Riesige Augen starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seine Finger fuhren fast automatisch nach vorne. Er konnte das Glühen beinahe schon an seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. Als er die Kugel berührte, breitete sich schlagartig ein warmes goldenes Licht aus. Wie ein Dunstschleier umfing es ihn und wickelte ihn ein. Geblendet wandte er sich ab und legte die freie Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht.

Als das Grelle langsam nachließ, entspannten sich seine zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder. Er ließ seine Arme zur Seite fallen, als er das Ausmaß des Raumes vor sich erblickte. Er stand (oder schwebte er? Er war sich nicht sicher) in einem bodenlosen Lichtschleier. Alles leuchtete golden und verschieden große Irrlichter flogen in kleinen Gruppen in dem Raum umher. Er war völlig gebannt von dem Spiel, wie sie ihn umringten und um ihn herumtanzten.

Langsam richtete sich sein Blick nach vorn. Er schaute plötzlich in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Ihre riesigen leuchtend türkisfarbenen Augen glitzerten ihn voller Liebenswürdigkeit an. Die porzellangleiche Haut glänzte zart im Lichtt. Ein helles Fliederkleid umhüllte ihre zerbrechliche Figur. Ihr sanftes Lächeln nahm seine ganze Person in Bann. Es war fast, als würden Glöckchen klingeln, während es über ihre Lippen kam. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie nach vorne stürmte und ihre schlanken Arme um ihn legte. Der volle rosige Mund ließ ein paar zarte Worte in sein Ohr verlauten.

“Nur Tränen, Schatten und Staub sind wir.”

Dann ließ sie von ihm ab. Als die Trance zerbrach, fand er sich in Smeraldas Zimmer wieder. Als er nach unten blickte, war die Kugel verschwunden. Doch ein leichtes Flimmern leuchtete aus seinem Hemd.

Mit einem Mal durchzog seinen Körper ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Die Haare auf seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und seine Instinkte schrien ihn an, sich umzudrehen. Er wandte sich um und starrte dem grausamen Abbild seiner Geliebten in die höhnischen Augen.

“Du bist nichts als eine Lüge”, seine sonst so vor Sanftheit strahlende Stimme durchzog ein kalter Ton. 

Es gab keine Antwort. Nicht ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht verzog sich. Die falsche Fantaghiro verließ augenblicklich den Raum. Von der Wahrheit reingewaschen und von dem dunklen Nebel verlassen, wurde sein ganzer Geist von einem unmenschlichen Zorn gepackt. Romualdo richtete sich auf und wollte die Fremde ein für alle Mal zur Rede stellen. Er wollte diesen Spuk beenden. Die Lügnerin verbannen und endlich die Wahrheit sehen.

Doch er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, das Wort an sie zu wenden. Ihre dunklen Ritter stürmten in den Raum. Dem ersten schaffte er es seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er konnte spüren, wie der Knochen unter seiner Hand zersprang. Das schwarze Blut ergoss sich über sie. Einer der Krieger umfasste seine Hüfte. Drückte ihn so fest, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Doch er konnte noch einmal zuschlagen und erwischte einen zweiten. Wieder spritzte das merkwürdige schwarze Blut. Er trat ihn von sich und der Ritter fiel nach hinten auf einen anderen. Romualdo versuchte nach hinten zu greifen, doch der eiserne Griff nahm ihm alle Kraft. Der Fluch hatte ihn geschwächt.

Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und schaffte es, einen weiteren gegen den Brustkorb zu treten. Doch auf einmal fiel eine taube Dunkelheit über ihn. Einer der Ritter hatte sein Schwert gezogen und hatte den König mit seinem Knauf bewusstlos geschlagen. Der eiserne Griff löste sich und Romualdo fiel leblos zu Boden. 

Die schwarzen Augen der falschen Fantaghiro sahen auf den König nieder. Ihre langen Finger fuhren durch die dunkelblonden Strähnen, die über sein Gesicht gefallen waren.

“Es ist so schade, aber alles, was du von nun an kennenlernen wirst, ist nichts als die finstere Vergessenheit.” Ihre heisere Stimme blieb ungehört. Sie entfernte ihre Lippen von seinen Ohren. 

Das Letzte, was sie von ihm sah, bevor er von den dunklen Rittern weggetragen wurde, war sein friedliches Gesicht.


	11. Kapitel 10 : Der Glanz einer Nacht

Fantaghiro wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an Celius. Der starrte nur verwirrt in die Gruppe der zaubernden Trunkspechte. Waren seine Informationen derartig falsch? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie kamen aus sicherer Quelle. Aber vielleicht hatte die Zeit seinem Ruf das angetan. Immerhin war es schon etwas her, dass ihm der Name zu Ohren gekommen war. Der blonde Mann räusperte sich.

“Warum sollte man nach diesem Hurenbock suchen?” Einer der Männer hatte sich wieder zu ihnen umgedreht.

“Warum sollte man nicht nach ihm suchen?”, Celius hätte am liebsten die Ohren seiner Begleiterin zugehalten, als er ihren entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Der Mann seufzte etwas genervt auf, dann zeigte er mit einem stark schwankenden Finger in eine Ecke der Taverne. Die Blicke der beiden Suchenden flogen in die angedeutete Richtung. In der Ecke waren ein paar Männer zusammengedrängt. Alle hielten mindestens eine Frau in ihrem unsicheren Arm. Aber hervorstechend war ein gesetzter Haudegen, mit blutrotem Wams. Das vergilbte Hemd darunter war geöffnet bis zur vom Alter fast verschonten Brust. Das graue Haar zeigte ein paar dunkle Strähnen und war zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Als er lachte, kicherten auch die Frauen um ihn, eine hatte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust.   
Alle waren zwar noch bekleidet, doch waren ihre Kleider alles andere als an korrekter Stelle. Der Mann riss einen Arm nach oben und schwenkte ihn herum, als wäre er von Sinnen. Seine Augen blitzten und er deutete einer Person, die Becher aufzufüllen.   
Fantaghiro und Celius folgten dem Blick des Mannes. Er fiel auf eine junge Frau. Ihre Arme waren verschränkt. Als sie das Kommando vernahm, rollte sie mit ihren grauen Augen. Trotzdem lief sie auf ihn zu. Aber nur, um ihn in einer fremden Sprache zu beschimpfen. Fantaghiro griff nach Celius' Ärmel und veranlasste ihn, ihr zu folgen.

“Entschuldigt, Vatresar?”, Fantaghiros sanfte Stimme ging völlig unbemerkt in der Menge unter. Die beiden stritten alles ignorierend weiter. Wobei wohl eher nur die junge Frau stritt, der vermeintliche Zauberer erwiderte mit amüsierter Stimme. 

Fantaghiro räusperte sich. Und wieder wurde sie ignoriert. Celius schaute mit teils belustigtem, teils besorgtem Blick auf sie nieder. Eine leichte Frustration war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

“Nun haltet den Mund!” Alle starrten sie plötzlich an, als sie diesmal ihre Stimme erhob und sich Platz schaffte. Doch es hielt nicht lange. Die angetrunkene Meute plapperte fröhlich weiter. Nur eine Person behielt das Augenmerk auf Fantaghiro. Graue Augen blitzten neugierig auf. 

“Was wollt Ihr von ihm?”, die junge Frau hatte sich zu den beiden Neulingen umgedreht. Ihnen gegenüber legte sie einen sanfteren Ton an.

“Wir würden das gerne mit ihm selbst besprechen.” Fantaghiro  wollte nicht ihre Beweggründe an eine völlig Fremde weitergeben.

“Nun, das wird ein wenig schwierig. Es wäre wirklich äußerst nett, wenn ihr es erst mit mir besprechen würdet. Seht mich als eine Art Vorredner.” Sie versuchte freundlich zu bleiben, aber man konnte merken, dass sie die ganze Sache erzürnte. Bevor sie alle Chancen verspielten mit dem Zauberer zu einer Unterredung zu gelangen, wollten sie lieber ihre Absichten offenbaren. Es nützte ja doch nichts. Anscheinend konnten sie nur über die junge Frau Kontakt aufnehmen.

“Wir müssen in eine andere Welt reisen.” Fantaghiro ließ die Information nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen fließen.

“Einen Sprung in eine andere Welt? Ich weiß nicht, er war lange nicht mehr aktiv. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße. Das solltet Ihr wirklich besser mit ihm diskutieren.” Die beiden Reisenden wollten gleichzeitig den Mund öffnen, doch sie hatte ihren Satz noch nicht beendet.

“Da gibt es nur ein Problem...”

-

Der sanfte Regen färbte das leuchtende Rot ihres Kleides in eine dunkle, blutige Farbe. Angelika legte ihre entblößten Arme um ihren schmalen Leib. Smeralda versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch sie konnte nur verschwommene Formen ausmachen. Die blonden Locken klebten an ihrem Rücken, so wie der dünne Stoff, in den sie gekleidet war. Doch das alles schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Alles, was sie wollte, war vorankommen. Angelika bewunderte den Mut und die Ungeduld, mit der die jüngere Prinzessin den Abenteuern entgegenfieberte. Die Gewittergeschwister deuteten auf einen hellen Fleck inmitten des Waldes. Angelika fragte sich, ob eine mächtige Hexe wirklich in so einem kleinen Haus wohnte.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den die kleine Gruppe näher darauf zukam, steigerte sich die Aufgeregtheit jedes Einzelnen. Als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie ein kleines helles Häuschen. Nur eine Etage und voller Moos, es wirkte eher wie die Behausung eines Waldläufers. Donner machte noch ein paar eilige Schritte auf die Tür zu und klopfte mit Bestimmtheit dagegen.  
Erst passierte nichts, doch dann hörten sie ein leichtes Knarren. Das erste, was sie sahen, war ein wallender strahlend weißer Stoff. Es war ein Teil eines schlichten Kleides. Dann sahen sie ein Gesicht, das voller Weisheit und Besonnenheit strahlte. Starke Augenbrauen lagen über sanften schwarzen Augen. Ein gespitzter voller Mund wies sie darauf hin, dass sie bereits wusste, warum die kleine Gruppe gekommen war. 

“Ich habe bereits in Erfahrung gebracht, wie man die Weltengrenze überschreiten kann.”  
Alle sahen erstarrt auf die Hexe vor ihnen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. 

“Tretet erst einmal ein”, ein Lächeln huschte über die Züge, die vom Alter gezeichnet waren. 

Sie ging beiseite, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Donner schob sich als Erste in die kleine Behausung. Smeralda spurtete an Angelika und Blitz vorbei. Aber sie lief nicht einfach in das Haus, sondern blieb voller Erstaunen neben der weißen Hexe stehen. Dies war immerhin die Lehrmeisterin ihrer Mutter. Die blauen Augen leuchteten vor Spannung.  
Alle vier fanden sich in einem gemütlichen Raum wieder. Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich groß war, mutete er wie ein Saal an. An der Decke waren unzählige Kristalle befestigt und ließen sie wie einen Sternenhimmel wirken. Die Gläser an den Wänden waren von dicken Wurzeln ummantelt. Überall hingen helle Stoffe, sie waren über Tische und Stühle drapiert. Auf den Tischen standen Gläser, Phiolen und Flaschen. Sie waren mit durchsichtigen Flüssigkeiten gefüllt. Aus dem Augenwinkel schien immer eine Ecke zu glitzern.   
Keiner von ihnen wollte sitzen, zu aufgeregt waren sie durch das Geschehen. 

“Tarabas ist auch hier!" Blitz' Enthusiasmus schoss aus ihm heraus. Seine regenfarbenen Augen blitzten die weiße Hexe förmlich an. 

“Wo ist er?” Sie schaute noch einmal auf die Tür, aber niemand erschien.

“Er ist auf dem Weg zur falschen Fantaghiro, er wird sie aufhalten!” Smeraldas Worte sprudelten mit einer ebenso großen Geschwindigkeit hervor.   
Die weiße Hexe schaute zweifelnd in die kleine Gruppe. Als sie ihren Blick bemerkten, sahen sie sich verwundert an. 

“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er dem Hinterhalt gewachsen ist...” ihre Worte verhallten im Raum.

“Wartet. Ihr meint nicht ernsthaft, dass jemand, der so mächtig ist wie Tarabas, ihr nicht Einhalt gebieten kann!”  Angelika machte es so unsagbar wütend. Nach allem, was er getan hatte, nach allem, was er  bewiesen hatte, wagte es immer noch jemand, an ihm zu zweifeln! Ihre Augen brannten und sie musste tief durchatmen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Die schlanken Finger streckten sich aus und beschwichtigten sie mit einer Geste.

“Es geht nicht um sein Können. Meine Besorgnis gilt seiner Seele.” Sie wollte beruhigend wirken, doch Angelika fühlte sich angegriffen. Erschütterung machte sich in ihrem Innersten breit. Wer war diese Frau, dass sie ihr indirekt sagte, sie könne nicht für sein Seelenheil sorgen. Sie liebte ihn, sie zeigte es ihm, wo sie nur konnte. Sie gab ihm alles, wonach er sich sehnte. Sie war sein Seelenheil. Sie würde ihre Seele zerreißen und ihren Körper aufbrechen, nur um ihn lächeln zu sehen. Es war nicht rechtens, es war nicht in ihrer Macht, das zu beurteilen. Es war einfach nicht fair.  
Die Prinzessin bebte vor Wut. Der dunkel gefärbte Sari schien ihr Innerstes widerzuspiegeln. Sie drehte sich um und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in eine der glitzernden Ecken.  
Die weiße Hexe beobachtete die aufgebrachte junge Frau, doch sie entschied sich dagegen, sie zu beschwichtigen. Sie könnte nun doch nichts Richtiges sagen, alles würde sie nur noch mehr aufbringen.   
Also wandte sie sich den Übrigen zu, die das Spektakel mit großen Augen, aber wortlos ansahen.

“Blitz und Donner”, sie zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich.

"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr ihm folgt und ihm helft. Wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben, und jede Hilfe könnte ihm gelegen kommen.” Ihre Stimme war wie immer voller Sanftheit, aber dennoch bestimmend. Die beiden nickten und eilten an ihr vorbei. Sie verabschiedeten sich nicht einmal von den beiden Prinzessinnen, so entsetzt hatte sie die Szenerie. 

-

Ein sanftes Schnarchen flog durch den Raum. Fantaghiro und Celius fanden sich in einem chaotischen kleinen Zimmer wieder. Überall lagen leere oder halb gefüllte Flaschen auf dem Boden. Auf einem Tisch standen alchemistische Utensilien. Eine bauchige Flasche, deren Hals sich mehrmals drehte und über den Tisch drapiert war, enthielt eine merkwürdige rauchende Substanz. An den Wänden hingen zwischen Teppichen verschiedene Kräuter. An der Decke war ein Brandfleck. In einer Ecke überdeckte eine riesige rote Wolldecke ein selbst gezimmertes Bett. 

Die beiden Suchenden blickten auf einen sich tief im Schlaf befindenden Vatresar. Die junge Frau mit den grauen Augen stand neben ihnen. Wieder mit verschränkten Armen.  
Sie hatten den Zauberer in seine Unterkunft geschleppt, nachdem sie in der Taverne vergeblich versucht hatten ihm ihre Aufgabe klar zu machen. Also hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, ihn von dort wegzuholen und ihn ausnüchtern zu lassen. Dann wäre immerhin schon einmal seine Aufnahmefähigkeit verbessert. 

Eigentlich hätte die junge Frau, die sich selbst als sein Vorredner bezeichnete, sicher gehen müssen, dass die beiden keine Gefahr darstellten. Aber angesichts des Problems, einen betrunkenen Haudegen durch die Stadt zu tragen, verließ sie sich auf die Gewogenheit des Schicksals. Es hätte sonst niemand geholfen, das Spiel kannte sie schon.  
Ohne den beiden noch einen Blick zu schenken, wandte sie sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

“Ich hole dann mal Wasser.”

-

Große Hände übten einen leichten Druck auf die kräftige Holztür aus und schoben sie auf. In den Augen von sanftem Grün lag eine ungewisse Ferne. Romualdo hatte Smeraldas Kinderzimmer betreten. Es war noch alles in alter Ordnung. Das große Himmelbett war mit bunten Farben dekoriert. Darauf lagen ein paar Puppen, sie waren kaum berührt. Sie waren für die kleine Prinzessin eher ein unangemessenes Geschenk, ihre Schleuder hatte sie viel lieber. Das leichte glückliche Lachen des Mädchens echote durch den Raum.  
Auch wenn es in seinen Erinnerungen lag, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr zuordnen. Er sah ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr kleines Gesicht, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war. Es war, als hinge ein grauer dunkler Nebel über seinen Gedanken. Wie ein Netz, an dem alles klebte und das ihn davon fernhielt, sich vollständig zu erinnern.  
Ein leichtes Flimmern zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs auf sich. Eine kleine Kugel beherbergte das Licht. Sie lag auf dem Nachttisch der kleinen Prinzessin. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Romualdo konnte sich nicht erklären, was es mit dem kleinen Ball auf sich hatte. Es gab nicht einmal einen winzigen Funken an Erkenntnis in seiner verwischten Erinnerung.  
Er kam der Kugel näher. Darin konnte er ein kleines Gesicht ausmachen. Riesige Augen starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seine Finger fuhren fast automatisch nach vorne. Er konnte das Glühen beinahe schon an seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. Als er die Kugel berührte, breitete sich schlagartig ein warmes goldenes Licht aus. Wie ein Dunstschleier umfing es ihn und wickelte ihn ein. Geblendet wandte er sich ab und legte die freie Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht.  
Als das Grelle langsam nachließ, entspannten sich seine zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder. Er ließ seine Arme zur Seite fallen, als er das Ausmaß des Raumes vor sich erblickte. Er stand (oder schwebte er? Er war sich nicht sicher) in einem bodenlosen Lichtschleier. Alles leuchtete golden und verschieden große Irrlichter flogen in kleinen Gruppen in dem Raum umher. Er war völlig gebannt von dem Spiel, wie sie ihn umringten und um ihn herumtanzten.  
Langsam richtete sich sein Blick nach vorn. Er schaute plötzlich in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Ihre riesigen leuchtend türkisfarbenen Augen glitzerten ihn voller Liebenswürdigkeit an. Die porzellangleiche Haut glänzte zart im Lichtt. Ein helles Fliederkleid umhüllte ihre zerbrechliche Figur. Ihr sanftes Lächeln nahm seine ganze Person in Bann. Es war fast, als würden Glöckchen klingeln, während es über ihre Lippen kam. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie nach vorne stürmte und ihre schlanken Arme um ihn legte. Der volle rosige Mund ließ ein paar zarte Worte in sein Ohr verlauten.

“Nur Tränen, Schatten und Staub sind wir.”

Dann ließ sie von ihm ab. Als die Trance zerbrach, fand er sich in Smeraldas Zimmer wieder.  Als er nach unten blickte, war die Kugel verschwunden. Doch ein leichtes Flimmern leuchtete aus seinem Hemd.  
Mit einem Mal durchzog seinen Körper ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Die Haare auf seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und seine Instinkte schrien ihn an, sich umzudrehen. Er wandte sich um und starrte dem grausamen Abbild seiner Geliebten in die höhnischen Augen.

“Du bist nichts als eine Lüge”, seine sonst so vor Sanftheit strahlende Stimme durchzog ein kalter Ton. 

Es gab keine Antwort. Nicht ein Muskel in ihrem Gesicht verzog sich. Die falsche Fantaghiro verließ augenblicklich den Raum. Von der Wahrheit reingewaschen und von dem dunklen Nebel verlassen, wurde sein ganzer Geist von einem unmenschlichen Zorn gepackt. Romualdo richtete sich auf und wollte die Fremde ein für alle Mal zur Rede stellen. Er wollte diesen Spuk beenden. Die Lügnerin verbannen und endlich die Wahrheit sehen.  
Doch er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, das Wort an sie zu wenden. Ihre dunklen Ritter stürmten in den Raum. Dem ersten schaffte er es seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er konnte spüren,wie der Knochen unter seiner Hand zersprang. Das schwarze Blut ergoss sich über sie. Einer der Krieger umfasste seine Hüfte. Drückte ihn so fest, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Doch er konnte noch einmal zuschlagen und erwischte einen zweiten. Wieder spritzte das merkwürdige schwarze Blut. Er trat ihn von sich und der Ritter fiel nach hinten auf einen anderen. Romualdo versuchte nach hinten zu greifen, doch der eiserne Griff nahm ihm alle Kraft. Der Fluch hatte ihn geschwächt.  
Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und schaffte es, einen weiteren gegen den Brustkorb zu treten. Doch auf einmal fiel eine taube Dunkelheit über ihn. Einer der Ritter hatte sein Schwert gezogen und hatte den König mit seinem Knauf bewusstlos geschlagen. Der eiserne Griff löste sich und Romualdo fiel leblos zu Boden.   
Die schwarzen Augen der falschen Fantaghiro sahen auf den König nieder. Ihre langen Finger fuhren durch die dunkelblonden Strähnen, die über sein Gesicht gefallen waren.

“Es ist so schade, aber alles, was du von nun an kennen lernen wirst, ist nichts als die finstere Vergessenheit.” Ihre heisere Stimme blieb ungehört. Sie entfernte ihre Lippen von seinen Ohren. 

Das Letzte, was sie von ihm sah, bevor er von den dunklen Rittern weggetragen wurde, war sein friedliches Gesicht.


	12. Kapitel 11 : Aus Ruinen

ARANEA  
Die Welt In Schatten

Kapitel 11 : Aus Ruinen

Der Schrei der Krähe durchbrach die Stille, die über dem Ort lag. Keine Seele war zu sehen. Nicht einmal der Wind rauschte in den Bäumen. Tarabas durchschnitt mit seinen Flügeln die Luft und lärmte geradezu damit. Die kleinen runden schwarzen Augen überschauten die Gegend unter ihm. Vor ihm lag das Schloss. Er hatte nur eine ferne Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er erhob sich noch einmal in die Lüfte und visierte das Gemäuer vor sich an. Die Krallen schoben sich nach vorne und die Flügel flatterten wild. Er landete sanft auf einem der großen Fenster des Thronsaals. Die Krähe richtete den Blick auf die Menschen dort unten. Apathisch starrten sie ins Leere. Sie nahmen sich nicht einmal gegenseitig wahr. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Bedrückung. Als würden sie irgendwo tief in ihren benebelten Köpfen wissen, was hier geschehen war. 

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem volltönenden Lachen unterbrochen. Tarabas' Blick fiel auf den Thron. Beim Anblick der Person, die sich ungeniert über ihn drapiert hatte, brach Wut und Gram in ihm hervor. Doch er versuchte seine Gefühle nicht herauskommen zu lassen, erst musste er erfahren, was vor sich ging, bevor er sich mit voller Kraft der Hochstaplerin widmen konnte.

Bei zweitem Hinschauen fiel ihm auf, dass jemand fehlte. Romualdo saß nicht neben ihr. Das wäre aber sicherlich ein Triumph, den jemand wie sie zur Schau tragen würde. Er fragte sich, wo der König wohl sein mochte. Hatte er sich etwa aus dem Zauber befreien können? Tarabas musste nach ihm suchen.

Die Krähe verließ ihren Posten und suchte sich den Weg durch die Gänge. Er musste den König finden, doch es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn nur in den Kerker oder auch noch in eine andere Ebene verbannt hatte. Immerhin hatte er selbst ja auch der kleinen Elfe eine eigene Welt geschenkt. Und wenn jemand einen derartig mächtigen Bann aussprechen konnte, dann sollte auch dies in ihren Möglichkeiten liegen.

Augenblicklich schien alles um ihn herum stillzustehen. Violette leuchtende Fäden schienen aus den Wänden zu kommen. Sie umwarben die Krähe und ummantelten sie wie ein Kokon. Noch bevor sie ihren Flug fortsetzte, schien eine violette Wolke aus ihr heraus zu bersten. Sie schoss leuchtend nach vorne und hinterließ eine zaghafte Fährte. Die Zeit lief weiter und Tarabas flog der Spur hinterher.  
Sie führte ihn durch Gänge an vielen Zimmern vorbei. Treppen herunter und an Geheimtüren entlang. Schließlich leitete sie ihn in den tiefsten Ort des Schlosses. Er war am Kerker angekommen. Also war sein erster Gedanke doch richtig, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so nachlässig war. Hatte einer den Bann gebrochen, würde er bald auch die anderen anstecken. Und diese Mauern würden ihn nicht abhalten.

Die Tür vor ihm brach auf. Laut fiel sie gegen die steinerne Wand. Der Wärter wurde augenblicklich aus seinem Schlaf gerissen und eilte dem fliegenden Kontrahenten entgegen. Er versuchte ihn mit dem Wedeln seiner schmutzigen Hellebade zu verjagen. Als der Wärter zum Schlag ansetzte, zersprang die Krähe und verlor sich in einem nicht durchschaubaren Nebel. Dieser zog sich zusammen und in ihm blitzte und funkelte es. Völlig von dem Schauspiel verwirrt, stach der Wächter mit seiner Waffe hinein.

Aus dem Gewühl heraus kam ein Blitz geschossen und erwischte ihn an der Brust. Er riss ihn von den Füßen und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Er verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.  
Tarabas machte ein paar menschliche Schritte auf ihn zu, schenkte ihm aber nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Er durchschritt den Kerker und hielt mit konzentriertem Blick Ausschau. Ein Rascheln an seiner linken Seite machte ihn hellhörig. Er schaute durch das kleine Sichtfenster und konnte einen Mann ausmachen, aber nur seine Beine waren zu sehen, der Rest war von einem Schatten verborgen.  
Als der Mann jemanden am Fenster sah, richtete er sich auf. Tarabas' und Romualdos Blick trafen sich.

Der König sprang auf, so gut er konnte. Er lief auf die Tür zu und umfasste die Stäbe. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine tiefe Freude wieder.   
“Du bist es!” seine grünen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Fackeln.

-

Der lange schwarze Rock wirbelte Staub auf, als er sich über den Boden zog. Die schwarze Hexe kam zum Stehen. Gebieterisch sah sie sich in ihrem alten Schloss um. Sie hatte ihren Mantel abgelegt und ließ nun auf ein aufwändiges Kleid blicken. Dunkle rote Locken ergossen sich am Hals über einen metallenen Kragen, er war mit Ornamenten verziert. Dann flossen sie über einen üppigen Busen, der von einem ledernen Korsett im Zaum gehalten wurde. An ihren Oberarmen waren breite Silberreifen, darunter flogen lange Ärmel bis zu Ringen an den Fingern. Sie waren aufgeschlitzt und ließen bleiche Arme sehen. Auch der Rock war geschlitzt und zeigte ebenso bleiche Beine, die in Lederstiefel gehüllt waren. Das Haupt schmückte eine kleine silberne Krone, die mit schwarzen Perlen verziert war. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich in Schale geworfen, es wirkte, als hätte sie Großes vor.

So pompös sie aufgemacht war, umso mehr mangelte es der Umgebung an Ansehen. Von ihrem Schloss war nur noch eine Ruine übriggeblieben. 

“Da ich nun eine neue Waffe im Kampf gegen meine ewige Feindin habe, kann ich mich etwas um mein Herrschaftssitz kümmern.” Ihre Stimme strotzte vor Anmaßung. Sie formte ihre vollen blutroten Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und drehte sich zu ihrem Gast um.

Doch Dregrod schien ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt, sich in der Ruine zu orientieren. Er hatte sich endlich anziehen dürfen. Doch ein schwarzer ärmelloser Ledermantel bedeckte seine Bekleidung. Nur die mit fremden Runen gravierten Armschienen und Schulterpanzer waren zu sehen. Wilde dunkle Muster ergossen sich über seine Arme. Ein Metallkettencollier machte den Blick auf seinen Hals unmöglich. 

“Die Basis meiner Macht ist jeder böse Gedanke, jede böse Tat. Nur mit dem Willen, Fantaghiro völlig und endgültig zu zerstören, werde ich zu alter Pracht aufsteigen.” Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften und schaute erhaben auf ihre Umgebung. 

Ihre Augen verfinsterten sich vollkommen und ihre Hände fuhren nach oben. Durch ihre Finger blitzten Funken, die Adern schienen zu leuchten. Sie wirkte wie eine Leiche, durch deren leblose Adern ein Gewirr aus roten Flammen raste. Als es aus ihr herausfuhr und sich auflöste, zuckte sie etwas erschöpft zusammen. Erwartungsvoll richtete sie die nun wieder normalen Augen nach oben.

Doch alles, was erschien, waren ein paar verrottete alte Vorhänge, die zu Boden knallten. Erbost darüber, fing sie an mit den Armen zu fuchteln. Die langen Ärmel schwangen mit den Bewegungen mit.

“Woran kann das nur liegen?!” schimpfend trampelte sie auf dem staubigen Boden herum. Dregrod schenkte ihr diesmal einen Blick und ein fast hämisches Lächeln.

“Vielleicht solltet ihr weniger an Welpen denken.” Seine dunkle Stimme war ruhig, aber in seinem Ton schwang Ironie.

Rasend vor Wut ließ sie erneut die Flammen durch ihren Körper wandern. Abermals leuchteten ihre Adern in blutigem Rot. Diesmal ließ sie es stärker aus sich herausfahren. Wie eine Feuersbrunst kroch es aus ihrer Haut und vermählte sich mit der Atmosphäre in der Ruine. Auf den Balken rings um sie herum flackerte es auf. Von überall regnete es rauchende Federn. Es waren die Reste der Tauben, die dort oben saßen und den beiden zuschauten. Noch immer war Dregrod unberührt von ihrem Tun.

“Das ist immerhin ein Anfang”, er drehte sich zu ihr um, mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen richtete er eine Frage an sie.

“Woher wisst Ihr überhaupt, dass sie noch am Leben ist?” seine blassen Augen, die eine fahle Mischung aus Blau und Grün waren, schauten sie gespannt an. Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. Sie leuchteten mit einer befremdlichen Kraft, die von Missgunst und Argwohn zeugte.

“Sie war in meinen Träumen und strahlte. Sie strahlte vor Leben.”

-

Die feuchte Flut riss ihn aus seinem wunderbaren Traum. Eben noch umzingelt von wilden Amazonen, die von ihm die Liebe erfahren wollten, schaute er nun seiner ständig entnervten Tochter und zwei Fremden entgegen. Er wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Oh, er kannte sie. Sie hatten versucht, ihm irgendetwas in der Taverne zu erzählen. Aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen die jungen Frauen zu belustigen.

Seine Tochter hielt in der einen Hand einen Eimer, die andere ruhte auf ihren Hüften. Eins ihrer gestiefelten Beine tippte aufgeregt auf den Boden. Er schaute breit grinsend zu ihr auf. Die langen Haare waren zwar zu einem Zopf hochgebunden, doch fielen breite Strähnen über ihre Ohren. Immerzu versteckte sie ihr Erbe. Die weißen Ärmel waren nass, also hatte sie den Part des dreisten Wachmachers übernommen. Seine dunklen Augen musterten die beiden anderen.   
Die Frau war sehr hübsch, trotz ihrer männlichen Frisur. Ihre Weste und ihr Hemd waren weit, man konnte keinen wirklichen Blick auf ihre Konturen erhaschen. Aber der Hals war schmal, so wie die Beine. Ihr Blick sprach davon, dass sie etwas genervt war. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, als würde sie gleich etwas sagen wollen.

Dem jungen Mann neben ihr schien die Situation weniger auszumachen. Er schaute erheitert. Seine Kleidung war leicht dreckig, er war wohl schon lange unterwegs. Es wurde Zeit, dass jemand die Stille durchbrach und ein wenig Aufklärung in das Geschehen brachte.

“Was genau wollen die beiden, Inenria?“ seine Stimme war noch immer etwas schwankend, er stand vorerst besser nicht auf. Er hörte sie seufzen, dann deutete sie auf das Paar.

“Sie wollen in eine andere Welt reisen. Offensichtlich brauchen sie deine Hilfe dabei.” Als sie fertig mit Erklären war, legte sie ihre Hand zurück auf ihre Hüfte. Er musste bei dieser typischen Pose etwas schmunzeln. 

“Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr der Einzige sein sollt, der in der Lage dazu ist.” Celius' klare Stimme ertönte von der Seite. Vatresar musste seinen Hals etwas neigen.

“Ja, das stimmt wohl. Aber ich habe etwas Derartiges schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan. Ihr müsst wissen, dass es ein unglaublicher Aufwand ist...” er schaute in die Runde. Die junge Frau schien schon etwas zu erwarten, sie wusste wohl, was folgte. Der junge Mann strahlte noch wie eh und je Zufriedenheit aus, er ahnte es dann wohl nicht.

“Das bedeutet, dass ich natürlich diesen Aufwand mit einkalkulieren muss. Und das... Na ja, Ihr müsst Euch dann schon etwas einfallen lassen, was mich dafür entschädigt. Selbstverständlich.” Er kratzte sich im Nacken.

Natürlich war ihm das etwas unangenehm, aber er war im Moment auf den Hund gekommen und seine Tochter hatte ihm die Unterstützung gestrichen. Faselte irgendwas davon, dass sie ihm nicht ständig seine Saufgelage bezahlen wolle. Als wäre sie so bedeutend besser. Vielleicht ein bisschen schon. 

Die beiden Neuen starrten ihn erst verwundert an. Dann folgte bei ihr Gewissheit, was sich in ihrem schönen Gesicht als Argwohn niederschlug. Zumindest erriet er das, ihre Züge entgleisten nicht wirklich. Nur ihre Augenbrauen neigten sich nach unten und sie zog die Wangen zusammen. Die Lippen waren gespitzt. Vatresar musste ein wenig lachen. Das war zu köstlich.

“Ich werde es tun, aber wie gesagt, eine Kleinigkeit als Dank wäre angebracht. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns.” Er ließ sich von seiner Tochter aufhelfen, die den Eimer weggestellt hatte und ihm unter den Arm griff.

-

“Sie ist nicht echt. Hörst du? Fantaghiro ist falsch, es ist nicht die echte!” Romualdos Stimme bebte, als er in Tarabas‘ Angesicht sprach.

“Ich weiß. Ich werde dich befreien.” Wenn der Zauberer aufgewühlt war, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. In seinen Worten zeigte sich nur eine unerschütterliche Ruhe. 

“Das kannst du nicht, sie hat es verriegelt. Es ist verzaubert und sie hat den Schlüssel.” Seine Finger umschlossen noch fester die Gitterstäbe.

“Eine kleine Fee hatte mich von dem Fluch befreit. Ich hatte sie in Smeraldas Zimmer entdeckt, leider reichte es nur dafür. Hier heraus konnte sie mir zu meinem Bedauern nicht helfen. Ihre Kräfte waren völlig aufgebraucht.” Romualdo schaute beim Sprechen immer wieder nach unten.

Es machte den Zauberer ein wenig misstrauisch, aber er hatte die Fee erwähnt. Er hätte nie wissen können, dass sie existierte, wenn er sie nicht gesehen hätte. Schließlich war sie nur ein Geschenk für Smeralda, ein kleines Geheimnis zwischen den beiden. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein unter den anderen Kindern. Auch wenn ihre richtigen Eltern nicht mehr am Leben waren.

“Wo ist sie?” der Zauberer wollte selbst wissen, wie sehr sie geschwächt war. Würde sie zu viel Energie verlieren, könnte dass ihre Vernichtung bedeuten. 

Er sah, wie der König eine Hand vom Gitter entfernte und in sein Hemd griff. Kurz darauf hielt er ein kleines schwach glühendes Lebewesen in der Hand.

“Nerninva, immerhin ist sie noch am Leben.” Er sprach ihren Namen mit enormer Sanftheit aus.

Er wandte sich von den beiden ab und verließ augenblicklich den Kerker.


	13. Kapitel 12 : Bunte Funken

Tropfen des Weins fielen auf den Boden und mit nackten Füßen trat sie darin herum. Die falsche Fantaghiro lachte aus einer unergründlichen Tiefe. Die schlanken Hände schwenkten den sich neigenden Kelch. Sie trug nur ein Nachtgewand, das sich dunkel wie ein Nachthimmel über ihre Formen ergoss.

Sie drehte ihren Körper, das Gesicht von höhnischem Entzücken entstellt, und blickte in die blauen Augen von Tarabas. Frohsinn überkam sie bei seinem Anblick. Sie presste die purpurnen Lippen zusammen und öffnete den Mund dann ein wenig.

“Ich habe so hohen Besuch gar nicht erwartet.“ die fast schwarzen Augen funkelten hintergründig. Der Zauberer verzog keine Miene. Seine langen Hände fuhren aus seinem Mantel hervor und griffen nach dem Becher. Ohne Widerstand entglitt er ihr. Er hob den Becher empor zu seinen Lippen und ließ ein wenig süßlich herbe Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund fließen.

Die Betrügerin näherte sich ihm mit einer Mischung aus Vorsicht und Neugier. Langsam lehnte sich ihr Oberkörper nach vorn und rückte ihm noch mehr entgegen. Eine Hand legte sie zum Ruhen auf seinen Arm nieder, dann neigte sie sich zu seinem Ohr.

“Der König ist nur noch ein flüchtiger Gedanke. In Wirklichkeit... habe ich mich immer nach dir gesehnt.” Die Worte rollten in sein Ohr wie der Wein in seinen Mund. Doch er reagierte nur zögerlich. Ebenfalls lehnte er sich ihr entgegen und näherte seine Lippen ihrem Ohr.

“Du siehst mich sicherlich als Herausforderung an, aber ich habe bereits durch deine Maskerade gesehen.” mit einer gleichermaßen großen Provokation flüsterte er ihr seine Worte zu. Dann entriss er ihr seinen Arm und pustete ihr blau-funkelnden Staub ins blasse Gesicht.

Augenblicklich wuchsen goldene Fäden aus ihrem Kopf, sie wanden sich in die dunklen Locken und verfärbten sie. Auch das tiefe Braun der Augen wusch sich zu einem leuchtenden Gold. Und als hätte man einen Tropfen Tinte in sie hineingeschüttet, wurde das Weiße darin zu Schwarz. 

-

Die sanften Wellen des azurnen Meeres spülten gegen die nackten Füße zweier Frauen. Die weiße Gischt spielte geradezu mit den blassen Zehen. Fantaghiro hatte ihre Arme um ihre Knie gelegt, die dunkle Hose war hochgekrempelt. Inenria hatte sich auf ihre aufgerichteten Arme zurückgelehnt und schaukelte die Füße hin und her. Ihr grün-gelber Blick wanderte zu Fantaghiro. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau strahlte heller als jeder Juwel, den sie wohl je erblickt hatte.

“Du weißt, dass es auch nicht funktionieren kann.” die Stimme, in der immer ein Hauch von Ironie mitschwang, richtete sich an ihre Begleiterin. Fantaghiro hielt inne.

“Mittlerweile habe ich es schon im Gefühl, wenn ich die rechte Richtung einschlage, um nach Hause zu finden.” das Gesicht wandte sich zu ihr, in den dunklen Augen funkelte es und auf den Lippen war ein bedeutungsvolles Lächeln erschienen. 

“Wie oft bist du denn schon abhandengekommen?” Inenria war durch die Aussage mehr als verwirrt, enthielt sie doch nicht nur eine simple Antwort auf ihre indirekte Frage. Doch Fantaghiro lächelte einfach weiter. Sie erhob sich und schlug den Sand von ihrer Hose. Unbeschuht eilte sie zum Wasser hin, um ihre Füße in einer frischen Welle zu begraben. 

-

Das dunkle Rot, das Angelikas Leib umgab, war getrocknet und leuchtete wieder in seiner kräftigen Natur. Die langen Finger wanderten zaghaft von Tisch zu Tisch und flogen über jede Flasche und jedes noch so kleine Glas, das dort beheimatet war. Ihre Gedanken waren so fern davon wie sie nur sein konnten, aber es war eine willkommene Ablenkung. Der weise Blick der weißen Hexe ruhte auf der jungen Prinzessin, wie sie durch Phiolen und Kristalle hindurchschaute.

“Wie steht es zwischen Euch und dem Zauberer?” der Klang weckte Angelika aus ihrer Trance. Sie wandte sich um und fragte sich, ob sie es wirklich gehört hatte. Die weiße Hexe schaute ihr mit ihrer Frage in den Augen entgegen, also hatte sie es gehört. Sie rollte ihre braunen Augen und spitzte die Lippen.

“Wir lieben uns.“ sie wandte ihren Blick ab und spielte wieder mit den Kristallen. Strich zart über sie.

“Ich würde für ihn sterben”, sie sagte es so nebensächlich, als wäre es nur ein leichter Wind in fernen Wipfeln. Dann berührte ihre beringte Hand ihr Herz.

“Ich würde alles für ihn tun”, nun gewann ihr Ton an Energie und Nachdruck. Ihr Blick versuchte den der Hexe zu durchbohren. Nichts würde ihre Meinung ändern. Sie hatte dies so oft mit ihrem Vater besprochen, dass ihr die Antworten wie Süßigkeiten auf der Zunge zergingen. Die Hexe hob eine Augenbraue, aber nicht so sehr, dass es wie Spott wirkte, es war nur eine natürliche Reaktion.

“Und wie steht es um ihn?” es perlte eigentlich friedlich über ihre Lippen, doch für Angelika fühlte es sich mehr wie ein Giftspritzen an. Geschockt zog sie ihre Arme an sich und stieß dabei ein Fläschchen um. Es schaukelte noch kurz, bevor es zu Boden fiel und in bunte Funken zersprang.


	14. Kapitel 13 : Der rote Nebel

Wie fließendes Metall ergossen sich in ihre Augen die Farben. Sie wanden sich umher wie Schlangen in einem finsteren Nest. Die blonden Locken flossen über ihre Brust und schwangen mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Die zart roten Lippen formten sich zu einem bedeutungsvollen Lächeln.

„Ich hätte das wissen müssen. Aber es wird nichts ändern.“, sie bewegte sich wieder von ihm weg. Ihre Augen ließen von ihm ab und der Blick wanderte über den Boden hoch zum Fenster.

„Dieser Fluch stammt nicht aus meinen Händen. Du kannst mich mit deinem Zauberpulver so oft wie du willst bestreuen, hiervon wirst du nichts brechen können. Und der König,“ sie spuckte ihre Worte mit geiferndem Hohn von sich.

„der wird seinen Kopf verlieren. Genau jetzt, wo wir so angeregt plaudern.“ sie drehte sich strahlend vor Freude wieder zu ihm.

„Seine Leiche wird ein Geschenk an dich sein, du kannst damit deine Zeit vertreiben, bis alle Funken nicht mehr verloren auf dem Boden tanzen und sich zu ihrem makellosen Bild zusammengesetzt haben. Ich brauche ihn nicht; alles, was ich brauche, ist dieses Gesicht... und der Wille, sie alle ins Verderben zu stürzen“, die falsche Fantaghiro beendete ihre Worte mit überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus. Es war, als würden die Vorfreude und die Kraft wie ein Chor von ihren Lippen singen.

In den Augen des Zauberers spiegelte sich eine ungreifbare Verwirrung. Wenn nicht sie, wer hielt sie dann wie eine Marionette hier und ließ sie aus der Nähe seine Arbeit vollbringen? Mit einem Arm umfasste er seinen Körper, das Weinglas immer noch in der Hand, der andere fuhr hoch und mit seiner zusammengefalteten Hand glitt er an seinem Kinn vorbei. Es war eine mehr als typische Pose für ihn. Es zeigte seine Nachdenklichkeit. 

„Wer bist du?“, er sprach die Frage aus, die eben noch in seinem Kopf schwamm. Die Lippen waren vor Wissbegierde gespitzt. Die blonde Frau näherte sich ihm wieder, sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen ihn selbst umschließenden Arm. Sie tat es wieder mit einer Behutsamkeit, als würde sie ein wildes Tier streicheln.

„Das müsstest du doch wissen“, diesmal war es nur ein ganz leichtes Lächeln.

Und es barg eine merkwürdige Vertrautheit in sich. Einer ihrer Finger bewegte sich auf den Kelch zu und berührte seine Außenseite. Es war, als würde eine kleine Glocke einsam aus ihm herausklingen. Als Tarabas danach in ihn hineinschaute, konnte er sehen, wie sich Buchstaben formten. Sie ruderten umher, bis sie sich zu einem Wort zusammenschlossen. Seshren. Nun konnte er es lesen, dies war also ihr Name. Es klang fremd für seine Ohren. Er müsste es wissen?  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, er starrte weiter in den Becher, als würden sich gleich noch mehr Buchstaben formen und ihm eine weitere Antwort präsentieren. Doch nichts geschah.

Er löste seine Pose und hielt den Kelch etwas von sich weg. Die andere Hand fuhr zu ihm hin und mit einer Fingerbewegung, als würde er auf einem Klavier spielen, ließ er Tropfen nach oben steigen. Sie tanzten umher, vermählten sich und ließen wieder voneinander ab. Wie hunderte kleiner Paare schwebten sie durch den Raum, immer mit demselben Spiel. Sie kamen zusammen und gingen wieder auseinander. Die Tropfen flogen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Seshren streckte belustigt die Finger danach aus, doch sie konnte sie nicht erhaschen.  
Doch einer ihrer schlanken Finger hatte plötzlich Glück. Er traf einen Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit. Blitzartig schoss sie auseinander und formte einen dunklen, süßlich duftenden Nebel. Er machte ihr die Sicht unmöglich und so konnte sie den Zauberer nicht mehr erblicken.

Als sich der Rotweinnebel legte, war Tarabas verschwunden. Es trieb ihr die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, dachte sie doch, sie hätte etwas in ihm heraufbeschworen.

-

Celius‘ blaue Augen schauten zu, wie leuchtende Flüssigkeiten von einem Glas ins andere wanderten. Von einer Karaffe in Flaschen, von Flaschen in andere Gerätschaften. Es war wie ein Farbenspiel aus seiner Kindheit. Eine große Tafel mit vielen Farben; wenn man sie drehte, war es, als würden sie ineinanderlaufen. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht mit Vatresar Schritt hielt und folgte dem Zauberer eilig. Dem war so warm geworden durch die Anstrengung, dass er nur noch sein vergilbtes Hemd trug. Die Ärmel waren schon etwas feucht, da er sich immer damit den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Celius folgte ihm zu einer milchigen Kugel, in deren Innerem sich etwas zu bewegen schien.

„Warum ist es eigentlich so anstrengend, von einer Welt in die andere zu springen?“, die hellen Augen starrten den Zauberer an, als der, sich an der Stirn kratzend, sich zu dem jungen Mann umdrehte. 

„Die Welten verlaufen nicht immer nebeneinander, sie sind keine Einheit. Deswegen ist deine hübsche Freundin hier etwas willkürlich hineingefallen. Die Welten standen sich in dem Moment gegenüber, aber jetzt tun sie es nicht mehr. Also müssen wir sie wieder suchen“, er wandte sich wieder um und mischte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen weiter.

„Heißt das nicht, dass wir warten müssen, bis sie das wieder tun?“, Celius wollte das Ganze unbedingt verstehen. Und im Moment schien ihn die ganze Geschichte etwas zu verwirren.

„Bis sie was wieder tun?“, der Zauberer war ungehalten. Immerhin störte ihn der junge Bursche schon seit etlichen Stunden bei der Arbeit.

„Na, sich wieder gegenüberstehen“, es kam von seinen Lippen mit einer freundlichen Selbstverständlichkeit. Wieder drehte sich Vatresar um.

„Nein, wir können auch quer springen. Einfach über eine andere drüber hinweg. Wir müssen nur wissen, wo wir hin wollen“, sein Blick glitt von Celius ab und wanderte hinüber zu einem Bett.

Fantaghiro und Inenria schliefen tief, weit entfernt mit ihren Träumen von dem Hier. Vatresar eilte zu einem Schrank hinüber. Er öffnete ihn beherzt und zog eine Flasche hinaus. Der Schrank war so überfüllt, dass es dabei unweigerlich zu einem unangenehmen, aber leisen Klirren kam. Mit seinen Zähnen biss er in den Korken und zog ihn heraus. Er spuckte ihn in eine Ecke und schob seine Nase an die Öffnung. Er roch genüsslich daran.  
Celius war klar, dass es sich um Schnaps handelte, an nichts sonst würde er so begierig riechen. Ein Grinsen kroch ihm über die schmalen Lippen. Vatresar hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen, doch er verneinte mit einem Schütteln seines Kopfes.

„Sie zieht mir noch eine über, wenn ich betrunken hier etwas kaputt mache“, damit deutete er auf Fantaghiro. Beide lachten kräftig auf. Worauf Inenria nur die Nase rümpfte und Fantaghiro angespannt die Augenbrauen hochzog.


	15. Kapitel 14 : Schwarze Federn

Seine Arme waren fest in den Griffen der schwarzen Ritter. Wie sehr er auch seine Muskeln anstrengte, Romualdo konnte sich keinen Zentimeter daraus befreien. Sie schleiften ihn in die Mitte des Hofes. Sein Blick raste nach oben, nachdem er das erkannt hatte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen staubte, als er versuchte, sich gegen sie zu stemmen. Aber ihre Kräfte schienen übermenschlich zu sein.

“Ich bin es, euer König! Warum könnt ihr das nicht sehen!?” seine Stimme klang unnatürlich rau vor lauter Anstrengung. Wut und Verzweiflung sprachen aus ihr und schlugen sich im Ton nieder. 

“Schaut her! Ich bin Romualdo! Ihr müsst euch wehren!” er schrie förmlich seine Gefolgschaft an, aber keiner reagierte. 

Nicht eine Seele; der ganze Hof starrte ihn leblos an. Geradezu durch ihn hindurch. Die schreckliche Lage ließ ihn langsam verstehen, wie Smeralda sich gefühlt haben musste. Er hoffte nur, er würde sie wiedersehen, um das alles gutzumachen.  
Einer der Ritter packte ihn am Rücken und drückte ihn nach vorne. Die anderen zerrten an seinen Gliedern. Sie brachten ihn auf ein Podest, das eigens hierfür errichtet worden war. Denn Romualdo konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass er etwas hatte bauen lassen, das für Hinrichtungen diente.  
Oben angekommen, fiel sein Blick nach vorne. Ivaldo und Kataldo standen in erster Reihe. An ihrer Seite Fantaghiros Schwestern. Romualdo musste schlucken.

“Hört ihr mich nicht? Reißt euch doch endlich los!” seine Rufe fanden kein Gehör. Wie tot starrten seine Freunde ihn an, als wäre er ein Unbekannter. Ein Fremder, dem kein Mitleid zu zollen war. 

Unter den festen Griffen der Ritter strampelte der König um sein Leben. Doch sie hielten seinen Rücken nach unten, der Kopf schwebte über einem Holzblock.

“Verdammt!” er fluchte, er schrie ein letztes Mal auf, bevor die Ritter seinen Kopf nach unten drückten.

Eine Hand hielt seinen Hals fest und fixierte ihn auf dem Block. Die grünen Augen starrten erzürnt auf den Mann, der nun auf ihn zu lief. Eine schwarze Maske versteckte sein Gesicht. Er wirkte wie eine Puppe in einem Theaterspiel. Um seinen Körper war ein schwarzer Stoff gebunden. In seiner Hand hielt er ein langes Schwert, dessen Metall freudig in der Sonne glänzte. Als würde es eine Persönlichkeit beherbergen, die sich nach der Berührung mit dem Hals Romualdos sehnte.

Die Stiefel positionierten sich neben dem Körper des Königs, der brutal in den Staub gedrückt wurde. Romualdo versuchte aufzusehen, doch die Ritter ließen kaum Bewegung zu. Er hätte meinen können, ein Grinsen unter der Maske zu erkennen, doch das war nicht möglich. Es würde ihn aber nicht wundern, bei alldem,  was hier vor sich ging.  
Wahrscheinlich versteckte sich die falsche Fantaghiro hinter einem der Fenster und gluckste vor lauter Vorfreude. Die falsche Fantaghiro, da war doch... Tarabas! Er hatte ihn in dem Gewühl und Gezerre völlig vergessen. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht in ihren Bann gezogen.

Der Henker nahm Schwung, es sollte beginnen. Romualdo versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, ohne Erfolg. Es schien, als würde es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihm meinen. Von oben fiel das Schwert in einem sauberen Bogen herab. Doch der Henker verlor die Kontrolle darüber, als ein Blitz dagegen traf. Es flog ihm aus den groben Händen. Ein grelles Funkeln und Leuchten formte sich zu zwei kleinen Körpern. Blitz und Donner geboten dem Treiben Einhalt.

Die Hände des Henkers griffen nach dem Schwert, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde davon  abgelenkt, als es schwarze Federn auf das Podest niederregnete. Ein Krähenschwarm sammelte sich über ihren Köpfen und raste auf die Erde herunter. Als der Schwarm zersprang, ließ er Tarabas erscheinen. 

Auf Romualdos Gesicht zeigte sich ein glückseliges Lächeln. Tiefe Erleichterung durchfuhr jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers. Er war so unglaublich froh sie alle zu sehen. Vielleicht wurden seine Würfel vom Schicksal doch noch besser geworfen. Ein großer leuchtender Blitz schoss auf Romualdos Wachen zu.  
Er zersplitterte in mehrere Teile und fegte sie vom Podest. Tarabas zog seine Hände zurück und atmete tief durch. Die Geschwister waren zu dem Gefangenen geeilt und hatten ihm aufgeholfen. Etwas instabil fand er sich auf seinen Beinen wieder.  
Der Zauberer zog sein Schwert und gab es Romualdo. Der schaute es an. Es war lang und beidseitig geschärft. Die Klinge ragte aus einem schwarzen Griff, an dessen Ende eine Kugel hing, die wie ein Auge anmutete. Die Gedanken des nun Befreiten ließen das Geschehen kurz auf sich wirken, dann öffnete er den Mund und grinste.

“War das abgesprochen?” die Stimme hatte trotz Erschöpfung noch immer eine kräftigen Ton. Etwas Ausgelassenheit fand sich darin.

“Wir versichern dir, dass du nur wahnsinniges Glück hast”, antwortete Donner ihm prompt munter. Doch bevor die beiden das mit einem Lächeln besiegeln konnten, raste wieder das Schwert des Henkers auf sie nieder. 

-

Die schlanken Arme umschlangen ihren Körper wie in einer Umarmung. Angelika hatte sich in eine der Ecken zurückgezogen. Die dunklen Augen beobachteten die weiße Hexe, wie sie in ihrer Rüstung auf und ab lief. Langsam, aber tief in Gedanken. 

“Sie hätten längst zurückkommen müssen”, bei Angelikas besorgter Stimme hielt sie inne und schaute auf die Prinzessin. 

“Bleibe ruhig”, es war ein Befehl, aber er wurde von Ruhe und Sanftheit getragen. Die Hexe sah, wie aufgewühlt die junge Frau war. Wie die Angst, den Zauberer zu verlieren, sie heimsuchte.

“Ich fühle mich nur so machtlos und... schwach.” die Worte waren mit Bitterkeit getränkt. Die vollen roten Lippen bebten etwas. Die Hexe näherte sich ihr und kniete neben ihr nieder. Die langen Finger berührten Angelikas Schulter. 

“Du musst vertrauen, sonst ist alles Hoffen umsonst.” Als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wanderte ihr Blick zu einer Schüssel, die auf einem runden kleinen Tisch stand, von dem eine lange Decke herunter hing und den Boden berührte. 

“Vielleicht kann ich etwas versuchen.”


	16. Kapitel 15 : Der Himmel verdunkelt sich

Die Klinge flog der des Henkers entgegen und konterte. Romualdo ging in die Knie. Die Hand des Henkers hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft. Blitz und Donner sprangen beiseite, die Gesichter vom Schock gezeichnet. Tarabas' Blick verfolgte den Kampf, er wollte eingreifen, aber die beiden Kontrahenten bewegten sich zu schnell. Er ließ von ihnen ab und überschaute die Menschenmenge in der Erwartung Seshren ausmachen zu können. Mit Sicherheit würde sie versuchen ihn zu finden.

Und da sah er sie auch, einen See aus Gold. Die hellen Locken umrahmten die ebenmäßigen Züge. In den Augen spiegelte sich das Geschehen. Die Vorfreude auf etwas Reißerisches lag wie ein Schleier darüber.

„Verlasst das Podest!“ die Stimme des Zauberers drang an die Ohren seiner Gefährten. Die Geschwister schauten ihn an, sich insgeheim fragend, was er bezweckte. Romualdo schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, mehr war nicht möglich.

„Ich kann nicht!“ mit aller Kraft wand Romualdo sich aus dem Angriff des Henkers. Doch dessen Hiebe fielen wie Platzregen auf ihn nieder. Auf jedes Kontern folgte ein neuer Ansturm. Pure Aggression entfesselte sich auf den jungen König.

Blitz und Donner hüpften von den zusammengehämmerten Holzbalken herunter. Blitz berührte Schutz suchend den Rücken seiner Schwester. Er starrte mit weit geöffnetem Mund auf die beiden Gegner. Donner dagegen beobachtete den Zauberer. Was hatte er vor?

Ein riesiger Schatten fiel über sie. Die beiden blickten nach oben. Der Himmel begann sich zusammenzuziehen. Auch Seshren bemerkte das launische Wetter und beäugte es zweifelnd. 

-

Ihre dunklen Augen blickten auf den schwer arbeitenden Vatresar. Fantaghiros wacher Verstand versuchte zu verstehen, was der alternde Zauberer dort veranstaltete. Eine Gestalt fand sich auf der Bank neben ihr ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie blondes Haar. 

„Wie steht es mit seinen Fortschritten?“ Celius wandte sich fragend an sie. Die natürliche Neugierde klang hell heraus.

„Er meint, dass er nicht mehr lange braucht“, doch es klang nicht glücklich, eher nachdenklich. Er drehte sich mehr zu ihr hin. Seine Hand fand sich auf ihrem Rücken wieder. 

„Du hast bald alles hinter dir“, er wollte sie aufmuntern, ein Lächeln war klar erkennbar. Doch Fantaghiro seufzte. 

„Was ist, wenn alles anders ist? Wenn ich es nicht vorfinde, wie ich es verlassen hatte...“ sie ließ ihren Satz verebben. Seine Hand, die sie berührte, rieb leichte Kreise.

„Ich denke schon, dass das der Fall sein wird. Aber es liegt an dir, den Kampf weiterzuführen, nachdem du so weit gekommen bist“, sein Daumen schob sich auf ihrem Rücken hin und her. Die freundschaftliche Geste sollte ihr Mut machen. Der kleine Moment der Vertraulichkeit wurde durch eine dritte Person gestört, die sich, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten, vor sie platziert hatte. 

„Es ist an der Zeit alles in Bereitschaft zu stellen, Vatresar ist bald fertig.“ Inenria klang energisch. Sie untermalte dies, indem sie den Waffengürtel enger zog und das Schwert besser positionierte.

-

Der Axt entglitt Funken, als ihre Klinge über den Wetzstein geführt wurde. Die Silhouette vor ihm ließ ihn aufblicken. Die schwarze Hexe begrüßte Dregrod mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. 

„Ich habe einen Plan“, sie gestikulierte wie immer mit ihrem ganzen Körper. Eine Hand jedoch fuhr weiter als die andere und deutete auf etwas.

„Ich werde jetzt einen Versuch starten.“ Sie trat ein wenig beiseite und ließ den Blick frei auf ein Loch in der Decke. Ein Klatschen flog durch den Saal. Auf Abruf wurde ein Käfig heruntergelassen. Die Gitterstäbe hielten ein junges Mädchen an Ort und Stelle fest. Ihre Hände umgriffen diese. Sie schaute ängstlich und fragend zugleich auf die beiden.

„Was geht hier vor sich?“ die dünne Stimme schraubte sich etwas höher. Die Hexe sah ihr entgegen, die Augen zu Schlitzen gezogen. Mit weit ausholenden Armbewegungen begann sie ihre Erläuterung. 

„Du wirst ein Experiment sein“, selbstbewusst dreinschauend legte sie die Hände auf die Hüften und grinste triumphierend.

„Was bedeutet das?“ Die Angst des Mädchens war deutlich hörbar. Die Hexe zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Die Nase rümpfte sich leicht. Dann begann sie wieder. 

„Du, mein Schatz, bist für etwas ganz Besonderes ausgewählt. Endlich werde ich ein für alle Mal mit Fantaghiro ein Ende machen!“ in alter Manier lachte sie lauthals los. Es dröhnte erbarmungslos durch den Saal. Das Mädchen starrte voller Entsetzen auf sie nieder. Dregrod schaute sie fragend an.

„Du solltest diesmal darauf achten, dass Fantaghiro wirklich am Ende sein wird, und mit dem Pfuschen aufhören“, der raue Klang seiner Stimme bohrte sich mit unglaublicher Nüchternheit in die Ohren der schwarzen Hexe. Abrupt endete ihr Lachen und sie starrte ihm grimmig entgegen.


	17. Kapitel 16 : Der Silbertornado

Wie Nadeln schossen Blitze aus dem dunklen Himmel. Er hatte sich über ihren Köpfen zusammengezogen und wirbelte nun in einem dunklen Gemisch aus Blau und Grau ineinander. Es zischte, als sie nicht nur auf die Erde, sondern gegeneinander prallten.

Der Henker setzte zum Hieb an, Romualdo konnte zwar noch ausweichen, fiel aber auf das harte Holz. Das Schwert wirbelte in der Hand des Maskierten, die Spitze glänzte im Licht der Blitze. Doch bevor er zustechen konnte, rasten diese herab. Wie ein Dornenkranz umwickelten sie ihn. Kesselten ihn ein.

Tarabas' ausgestreckte Hände zeigten auf ihn, sie wanden und drehten sich. Jede Bewegung setzte sich in den Blitzen fort. Benommen wankte der Henker hin und her. Sein schwerer Körper fiel nach vorne und prallte gegen die leuchtende Bande. Ein Schlag durchfuhr ihn. Von Schmerzen überwältigt, brach er erschöpft zusammen.

Romualdo hievte sich auf und sprang herunter, auf den Platz neben Tarabas. Die Hände des Zauberers stellten sich aufrecht, abrupt zersplitterten die Blitze in Funken und der dunkle Himmel zerfiel in kleine Wolken.

Der goldene Blick Seshrens lag noch immer auf ihnen. Die Finger strichen über die lila glänzenden Lippen. Danach fuhr ihre Hand hoch. Um die kleine Gruppe brach die Erde auf.  
Schwarze Dornen pressten sich durch das Erdreich und wuchsen, wie ein Gefängnis, um sie herum. Sie gewährten nicht einmal ihr selbst Einblick. Doch trotzdem grinste sie siegessicher. 

Der Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie sah, wie eine Klinge sich durch die Dornen hindurch bohrte. Bevor sie erkennen konnte, was wirklich vor sich ging, erhob sich ein Schwarm Krähen.  
Erschrocken starrte sie ihnen nach, nicht in der Lage zur kleinsten Regung.  
Die Augen funkelten vor Rage. Zwar ließ sie sie ziehen, doch ein Gedanke presste sich in ihren Geist, wie Nadelstiche in ihre Haut.

Sie schwor Tarabas, dass es noch nicht vorbei sein würde. 

-

Es war Nacht und man konnte fast nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen. Über ihnen funkelten silberne Sterne, doch ohne Licht zu spenden.  
Während Celius' Blick an den kleinen Funken über ihnen hing, schaute Fantaghiro neugierig auf die Symbole, die überall ringsumher in düsteren Lichtern brannten. Aber nicht nur sie lagen wirr um sie herum, auch zwei große Kreise waren um sie gezogen.

In den Händen hielten die vier Personen längliche Flaschen, die am Ende einen kleinen Bauch hatten. Die Flüssigkeit darin leuchtete in einem milchigen Weiß. Lila Linien durchzogen es und bildeten kleine Bahnen. Sie atmeten jeder für sich tief durch.

Vatresars Blick wanderte zu Inenria. Ihre hellen grün-gelben Augen schauten sich um und prüften die Richtigkeit der Zirkel. Sie nickte bedachtsam, sie hatte es verstanden.  
Das nahmen die anderen als Zeichen, die Flaschen vor sich hin zu halten. Jeden Moment würden sie sie ansetzen.

Der Zauberer guckte sich noch einmal um. Ihm fiel auf, dass eine der Ersatzflaschen fehlte, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden standen, für den Fall, dass der erste Versuch fehlschlagen würde. Doch maß er ihr nicht viel Bedeutung bei.

Ihre Finger umfassten mutig die Flaschenhälse. Jeder für sich entfernte den Korken. Fast gleichzeitig nahmen sie einen Schluck.  
Fantaghiro und Celius schauten erschrocken auf ihre Arme. Die Körper wurden hell, fast durchsichtig. Die Adern traten hervor und leuchteten in einer getrübten Fliederfarbe. Die beiden ließen die Flaschen fallen. Inenria und Vatresar taten es ihnen gleich, er zertrümmerte noch mit seinem Stiefel die übrigen Flaschen auf dem Boden.

Nun war die Dunkelheit verbannt. Die Symbole leuchteten grell, zusammen mit den Körpern. Die Kreise standen völlig in Flammen. Ein Wind schien auf ihnen zu wehen und führte sie zusammen. Er wurde stärker, wandelte sich zu einem Sturm, der um die vier herum fegte. 

Silberfäden durchzogen ihn und wüteten in Funken in ihm. Er raubte den vier Reisenden die Sicht. Sie sahen nur noch sich selbst.  
Augenblicklich zerplatzte er in wilde Winde, warf die Silberfäden um sich, sie zerfielen in der Luft. Die Gruppe war verschwunden, nur noch die Scherben und die leeren Flaschen ließen darauf schließen, dass sie hier gewesen waren.


	18. Kapitel 17 : Trügerische Stimmen

Der Schwarm Krähen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Lüfte. Gleichmäßig, fast als wären sie eine Form, glitten sie gemeinsam hoch und nieder. Folgten immer dem Wind, um Aufschwung zu erhaschen. Über ihre kleinen Köpfe rasten Blitze hinweg. Es war nur ein kurzes Aufleuchten in den wenigen Wolken.

Der Zauberer hatte sich sehr verausgabt, mehr als in dem gesamten Jahr davor. Er war mitgenommen, sein Geist sehnte sich nach dem Ende des Zaubers. Er gehorchte und der Schwarm steuerte auf die Erde zu. Dort war eine freie große Lichtung, perfekt um zu landen. Sich enger aneinander formierend schwebten sie fast zu Boden. Schnell zogen sie sich wie ein Schwamm zusammen und zerplatzten in zwei einzelne Formen. Aus den Schatten bildeten sich Romualdo und Tarabas. Der junge König musste sich erst kurz orientieren, dann lief er auf den Zauberer zu. Ein erfreutes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich muss dir danken. Ohne dein Eingreifen wäre mein Kopf wohl nicht mehr auf meinem Hals“, auch wenn das Thema ernst war, so klang doch in seinen Worten etwas Ironie durch.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen“, die Antwort des Zauberers war knapp. Der ernste Blick sprach von einer Bedrohung.

Doch Romualdo konnte weiß Gott nicht ausmachen, was ihn so beschäftigte. Jetzt, wo er ihn so betrachtete, wirkte er etwas abwesend. Als würde etwas durch seine Gedanken spuken.  
Romualdo wollte jedoch nicht weiter darauf eingehen; am Ende hatte Tarabas recht, sie mussten sich beeilen. Er würde sich auch später damit beschäftigen können.

Tarabas versuchte sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie würden nun zu Fuß weitergehen müssen. Hätte er weiterhin seine Kräfte gebraucht, so wäre er noch tiefer in seine Gedanken gerutscht. Es war nicht wirklich eine Erschöpfung, die ihn heimgesucht hatte, es war vielmehr eine Emotion, die tief aus seinem Inneren kroch. Ein lauter Schrei, der aus seinen Abgründen hallte. Er hatte sich so erschrocken, dass anfänglich, als die Geschwister sie verlassen hatten, der Krähenschwarm versehentlich einen kleinen Schlenker nach unten gemacht hatte. Doch niemand hatte es gemerkt, sie hatten es wohl für ein Manöver gehalten.

Als der Schrei verebbt war, trat etwas Finsteres hervor. Er hatte einen rauchigen Geschmack im Mund, fast wie Schwefel, als die Worte sich formten.

_Töte sie. Töte sie alle_ , es war die Stimme seines Vaters, die er durch den Himmel hallen hörte.

Niemand sonst schien sie gehört zu haben. Wie auch, er war tot. Zur Strecke gebracht durch den Mann, der ihm jetzt gegenüberstand. Er war mit seinem eigenen Schwert durchbohrt worden, mit der einzigen Waffe, die Darken wirklich töten konnte.

Der Name bildete sich in seinem Kopf. Er hatte die Luft um sich scharf eingeatmet. Lange hatte er den Namen seines Vaters verbannt, so wie seine Stimme. Aber sie war immer näher gerückt. Hatte sich wie ein dunkles Tuch langsam über ihn gelegt. Nun war es, als würde sie in seinem Kopf wohnen. Höhnisch sprach er von Tarabas' Selbstaufgabe. Verräter, Vatermörder und Abtrünniger, so hatte er ihn geschimpft. Wie ein Sturm war er dann aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, kehrte aber immer zurück. Schleichend wie eine Schlange.

„Wenn du ihn umbringst, gehört Fantaghiro dir alleine.“ wieder hatte er seinen teuflischen Rachen geöffnet, um seinen Sohn heimzusuchen.

Tarabas wand sich, wehrte wieder einmal die Stimme ab, mit dem Wissen, sie würde bald wiederkommen. Doch die Berührung von Romualdos Hand hatte sie abrupt verscheucht. Der Zauberer schaute zur Seite, wo ihn das sanfte Lächeln des Königs begrüßte. Dieser wollte ihn aufmuntern, eine kleine Geste, die zeigte, dass er dem Zauberer ansah, dass er einen Kampf in seinem Innersten führte.

-

Vor ihren Augen konnte sie beim besten Willen nichts ausmachen. Sie war umgeben von einem weißlichen Nebel. Fantaghiro drehte sich auf den Absätzen ihrer Stiefel. Doch die Orientierung hatte sie gänzlich verloren. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, aber der Nebel war so schnell an ihnen hochgekrochen, es war, als hätte er sie auseinandergezogen. Sie seufzte leise. Doch dann hörte sie etwas.

„Fantaghiro! Ich bin es. Du musst meiner Stimme folgen“, der leicht raue Klang, der Reife erkennen ließ, war ihr mehr als bekannt. Fantaghiro lachte vor Freude auf.

„Meine alte Freundin! Es tut so gut, dich zu hören. Sage mir nur, wo ich hin muss!“, die vollen Lippen bebten vor lauter Lächeln.

So eine inbrünstige Freude hatte die junge Frau schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Die weiße Hexe war noch da und nun erschien sie wieder in der Not und half ihr aus der Misere. Fantaghiro setzte sich in Bewegung, als die Stimme wieder erklang.

„Folge einfach meiner Stimme. Dann findest du schon deinen Weg.“ Die junge Frau lief der Stimme nach. Sie versuchte die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen, um nicht den Weg zu verlieren. Aber wo sollte sie anfangen? Es gab so unglaublich viel zu erzählen. Und zu fragen. Wie ging es allen? Erwarteten sie sie ebenfalls, zusammen mit der weißen Hexe?

„Wie geht es euch?“ Fantaghiro schnaubte etwas.

„Das ist nicht der rechte Moment, du musst erst zurückfinden. Ich weiß nicht, wer gerade sein Spiel mit dir treibt.“ Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt. Unheilvoll geradezu.

Fantaghiro zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Spiel? Also war der Nebel inszeniert. Wieder die schwarze Hexe? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ja, würde sie wohl nie aufgeben. Sogar als alte Frau würde sie noch Krieg führen wollen.

In Fantaghiros Gedanken bohrte sich das Bild einer altersschwachen Hexe. Nur noch ein riesiger Zahn stach aus ihrem Mund hervor. Sie würde einen Besen scheinbar bedrohlich in Fantaghiros Richtung schwingen. Und die würde mit ihrer zitternden Hand nur gelangweilt abwinken.  
Sie schüttelte das Bild ab, es war nicht die rechte Zeit für Späße.

„Du musst dich beeilen, Fantaghiro. Ich spüre, wie es näherkommt“, die körperlose Stimme klang machtvoll, wie immer. Aber die junge Frau konnte den sorgenvollen Ton heraushören.

„Ich beeile mich doch. Ich laufe, so schnell mich meine Füße tragen können“, wieder schnaubte sie.

Nun war sie aus dem schnellen Laufen ins Rennen gefallen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde die weiße Hexe vor ihr hinwegrasen. Sie klang plötzlich seltsam hohl. Als würde sie durch ein Rohr rufen. Es schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen.

„Weiße Hexe! Ich höre dich kaum noch!“ Fantaghiro machte auf sich aufmerksam, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Die Stimme war verschwunden.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und beugte sich nach vorne. Schweißtropfen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Doch dann kam etwas. Weit weg, aber es war da. Ein Kichern.

„Weiße Hexe?“, sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass die Frage absurd war. Aber in ihr blühte die Hoffnung, dass es doch nur ihre alte Freundin war.

Wieder hörte sie es in der Ferne. War es eine Gefahr? Sie hatte ihr Schwert gezückt und hielt es nun defensiv vor sich. Sie dachte nach, ließ ihre neuen Freunde in Gedanken für sie vorsprechen. Keinem ihrer Begleiter gehörte diese Stimme.

Da war es wieder! Sie hatte richtig gehört. Ein leises Kichern. Es klang fremdartig. Der Tonfall eines Kindes, aber die Stimme einer Frau.  
Fantaghiro drehte sich wieder, um jede Seite zu sichern. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Wäre die Person auch in dem Nebel gefangen, würde sie sicherlich nicht ihre Zeit mit Kichern verbringen.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, ein Zeichen für ihre innerliche Anspannung. Da war es schon wieder. Und es kam näher.

Bei jedem Erklingen schien es mehrere Schritte überwunden zu haben. Aber die einzigen, die sie hörte, waren ihre eigenen. Schwebte die Person? Flog sie durch den Nebel?

Blitzartig sprang Fantaghiro zur Seite. Ein Spiegel war aus dem Nichts von oben herab auf sie zugerast. Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie gut sie reagiert hatte.  
Beinah hätte er ihren Kopf getroffen. Das Unheil wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen. Fantaghiro hielt das Schwert vor sich.  
Ihr Blick brannte sich in den Spiegel, der nun schwerelos vor ihr hing. Wieder ein Kichern. Sie drehte sich. Wieder musste sie rasch agieren, denn der nächste Spiegel raste herunter.

Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und die junge Frau genau dazwischen. In einer Hand das Schwert, die andere war erhoben. Sie keuchte etwas. Die Reflexe verlangten ihr gewaltig etwas ab. Ihre Haare lagen wirr auf ihrer Stirn. Durch das Hin und Her waren sie völlig aus ihrer Form gebracht.

Erst herrschte Stille. Doch dann hörte sie es wieder. Aber es kam nicht aus den Tiefen des Nebels. Das Kichern entkam nun den Spiegeln. Das eine echote das andere. In Fantghiros dunklen Augen leuchtete die Kampfbereitschaft. Was immer hier passierte, es war nichts Gutes.

Sie flackerten, sie konnte es aus ihren Augenwinkeln erkennen. Die Spiegel schienen sich in sich zu bewegen. Dann sah sie etwas leuchten, wie einen Fluss. Ein Fluss aus Gold.  
Er schoss aus einem der Spiegel. Fantaghiro fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie wollte nach hinten springen, um auszuweichen. Doch auch von dort schoss ein Fluss hervor. Er wirbelte sich um ihre Hüfte. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen, dass es kein Fluss war. Es waren endlos viele Strähnen. Es sah aus wie Haar.  
Fantaghiro trat um sich.  
Aus ihrem Gesicht sprach die Wut. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ ein Zischen hören.

„Lass mich los!“ die junge Frau schrie ihrem kichernden Widersacher einen Befehl entgegen. Ihre Schultern warfen sich hin und her. Aber nichts passierte. Der Griff war eisern.

Die Haare rissen an ihr. Sie pressten sich zusammen. Fantaghiro entfloh der Atem. Wieder liefen Schweißtropfen an ihrem Gesicht herunter. Sie tränkten das Haar.

Inenria hatte aufgehorcht. Sie hätte schwören können, Fantaghiro gehört zu haben. Sie hatte ihre Haare zur Seite genommen, um ihre Umgebung besser wahrnehmen zu können. Erst war Celius belustigt gewesen, ihre spitzen Ohren zu sehen. Doch als er ihren besorgten Ausdruck gesehen hatte, wollte er wissen, was sie vernommen hatte.

Sie deutete ihm, ruhig zu sein, indem sie einen Finger über ihre Lippen legte. Alles war still, alle lauschten aufgeregt in den Nebel. Sie hatten Fantaghiro verloren.  
Es war, als hätte der Nebel sich zwischen sie gelegt. Vatresar war sofort klar, dass es ein Zauber sein musste. Die Nebelwand war viel zu präzise vorgegangen. Jemand wollte sie absichtlich trennen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das erst der Anfang war von dem Ärger, den sie noch einbringen würde. Er strich sich über die Stirn. Ruckartig sprangen alle ein Stück zurück. Inenria hatte aufgeschrien. Vatresar fluchte, warum musste sie so ein lautes Wesen haben.

„Ich habe sie gehört! Ich glaube, sie ist in Gefahr!“ impulsiv wie sie war, hatte sie ihr Schwert gezückt und war augenblicklich losgerannt. Der rote Fuchs hatte versucht seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, doch sie war zu schnell. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Celius schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er war ihr sofort nachgerannt.  
Vatresar verfluchte die Jugend, immer eilten sie ungestüm von einer Gefahr in die nächste. Er vermisste plötzlich das Nachdenken seiner Altersgenossen. Es gab zwar weniger Abenteuer, aber dafür war man meistens auf der sicheren Seite. In seinem Alter war es das Beste, fand er. Wieder wischte er sich über die Stirn, dann folgte auch er seiner Tochter.

Beinah wäre es ihr letzter Atemzug gewesen, doch das Schicksal war gnädig. Als Fantaghiro wieder die Augen öffnete, sah sie Scherben um sich regnen. Sie hatte es nicht einmal gehört, aber jemand hatte sie zerstört.  
Sie atmete tief durch, dann pustete sie die Luft erleichtert aus. Doch es gab keine Zeit zum Ausruhen.  
Noch ein Fremder schien sich eingeschlichen zu haben. Sie riss ihre Augen auf. Mit hartem Blick schaute sie nach der Ursache der Zerstörung. Aber dieser Blick verschwand.  
Nun war es pure Überraschung, die ihre Gesichtszüge überzog. Bis eben hatte sie das Schwert noch fest in der Hand gehalten, aber nun war es zu Boden gefallen. Worte wollten sich in ihr formen, doch es kam nichts

Aries grinste sie süffisant an.

„Da bist du ja!“ Fantaghiro konnte seitwärts Inenrias helle Stimme ausmachen.

Die Halbelfe steckte ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Zwar war eine fremde Person eingetroffen, aber sie schienen nicht zu kämpfen. Trotzdem sah sie sich achtsam um.  
Auch Celius traf ein, keuchend beugte er sich nach vorne. Eine Hand hielt sich an Inenrias Schulter fest. Er musste sich abstützen. Er war nie wirklich der beste Läufer gewesen, meist nutzte er eine gute Gelegenheit, um sich zu retten.  
Das Kichern kehrte wieder. Aber nicht durch die Spiegel. Es kam wieder aus dem Nichts. Alle beobachteten aufmerksam die Umgebung. Denn es war klar, dass das hier kein Kinderspiel werden würde.

-

Aus der Schüssel war eine goldene Flüssigkeit geschossen. Sie hatte sich wie Öl um die Hände der weißen Hexe gelegt. Erst konnten die anderen auf ihrem Gesicht tiefstes Entsetzen erkennen, dann war sie leblos zusammengebrochen.  
Angelika hatte sich nach vorne gestürzt, um sie abzustützen. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor die weiße Hexe auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Weiße Hexe! Ich höre dich kaum noch!“ Fantaghiros Stimme drang noch immer aus der Schüssel. Smeralda sprang von ihrem Platz auf und eilte dorthin. Die schmalen Finger umfassten das Behältnis.

„Fantaghiro! Ich bin es, Smeralda! Hörst du mich? Fantaghiro!“ Verzweiflung und Sorge mischten sich stark in ihre Stimme. Nichts half, Fantaghiro konnte die kleine Prinzessin einfach nicht hören. Die Locken wirbelten um ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zu den beiden Frauen auf dem Boden drehte.

„Wo bleibt Tarabas nur!?“ es war mehr eine erzürnte Aussage, als eine Frage. Sie brauchten ihn jetzt.

Etwas Schlimmes war passiert, das wusste sie. Aber sie konnte nicht helfen. Die blauen Augen schauten wieder auf die Schüssel. Hinter ihr war ein leises Seufzen zu hören.

Angelikas dunkle Augen schauten auf die Tür. Wo war er nur? Betroffen schaute sie nach unten. Die weiße Hexe lag noch immer bewusstlos in ihrem Arm. Das Gesicht in Sorgenfalten gelegt. Angelika strich ihr darüber. Dann entfloh ihren vollen Lippen ein Schluchzen.


	19. Kapitel 18 : Eingeschlichen

„Was macht er hier?“ der Ton der jungen Halb-Elfe schwankte zwischen Verwirrung und Empörung. Ihr Finger deutete unbeirrt auf Aries. Die Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. Hatte er sich bei ihnen eingeschlichen oder war er von alleine hierher gelangt? Er sah nicht aus wie ein Zauberer, allerdings tat das ihr Vater auch nicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich bin offenbar hier, um Fantaghiro zu retten“, Aries deutete ihr das Offenbare mit einer gesalzenen Ladung Spott an. Davon sprach zumindest der Klang in seiner Stimme.

„Was auch offensichtlich gebraucht wird“, er hatte einfach weitergesprochen, nachdem er von niemanden eine Antwort bekam. Eine ausladende Handgeste untermalte seine Worte.

Celius guckte verdutzt zwischen Inenria und Fantaghiro hin und her. Eine war geradezu vor Aufgebrachtheit angeschwollen, die andere war gefangen zwischen Schock und Ratlosigkeit. Der Fremde war der einzige, dessen Ausdruck positiv war. Geradezu süffisant und triumphierend, musste der Dieb bemerken.  
Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, seine Kumpaninnen aufzuheitern oder zumindest aus ihrer Starre zu holen, doch als sich sein Mund zum Einwurf öffnete, sprach bereits jemand anderes.

„Wir können ihn nicht zurücklassen, sonst bleibt er im Nebel verloren.“ Der Zauberer, der nun auch das Geschehen erreicht hatte, klang sehr ruhig. Doch wagte er es nicht, sich zwischen die drei Parteien zu stellen. Beide Frauen konnten furchtbar aufgebracht sein und den Fremden kannte er nicht.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?“ ihre Worte sollten hart klingen, waren aber mehr ein Flüstern. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie, und alle ahnten, was zwischen den beiden war. Oder gewesen war. Der selbstsichere Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wich einem zweifelnden. Er sah ihr an, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht führen wollte. Sie hatte es schon hinter sich gebracht. Aber trotzdem, er wollte es versuchen. 

„Bitte, Liebste. Hör mich an. Du kannst es nicht so einfach wegwerfen. Du hast mir so viel gezeigt, Dinge, von denen ich dachte, nicht dazu im Stande zu sein. Ich brauche dich, mehr denn je“, die Worte schwammen aus seinem Mund. Als wäre der Raum zwischen ihnen ein Meer, rollten sie wie Wellen zu ihr hinüber. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen, aber das lag ihm nicht. Dieses ganze Gerede, doch es musste sein. Es war wichtig, wenn er sie zurückhaben wollte.

„Es geht nicht. Ich liebe einen anderen. Ich habe eine Familie, die ich nicht zurücklassen kann“, sie stach einfach zu. Ihre Worte waren Messer und sie ließ sie einfach auf ihn nieder rasen. In seinen Augen konnte sie Verzweiflung erkennen, aber es brachte nichts. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Aber er nicht, ihm brannte eine Frage in seiner Seele.

„So einfach ist das. So einfach. Warum hast du dich auf mich eingelassen? Wenn du doch deine Liebe hier hast“, Verbitterung mischte sich in seinen Tonfall. Es war eher ein Vorwurf als die Forderung nach einer Antwort.

In ihrer Kehle schwoll ein Kloß an. Sie musste schlucken, was einen Schmerz verursachte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, Worte kamen zögerlich heraus.

„Ich habe mich geirrt. Mein Herz will etwas anderes“, dann schaute sie nach unten.

Nicht aus Furcht oder Verlegenheit, sondern sie spürte durch dieses Gespräch, was sie überhaupt angerichtet hatte. Fantaghiro fühlte sich wie eine Betrügerin.

„Hör auf! Die neuen Gefühle... weggewischt?“ seine Hände deuteten auf sich, Aries wollte, dass sie ihn anschaute. Die großen dunklen Augen blickten ihn wieder an. Getränkt mit tiefer Traurigkeit. Er dachte, es würde ihm gelten, aber er irrte. Es galt einem anderen.

„Ja... ja sie sind weggewischt. Fortgetragen. Es tut mir leid, Aries...“ immer wieder flog ihr Blick zwischen ihm und dem Horizont hin und her. Tränen bildeten sich. 

„Ach, fahr zur Hölle. Mit all dem“, er hätte es schreien können, doch sprach er es mit einer befremdlichen Ruhe aus. Jetzt suchte auch sein Blick den Horizont.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du gehst.“ Celius fand nun einen Moment um sich einzumischen. Doch anders als anfänglich gedacht. Seine Unterlippe war kurz in seinem Mund verschwunden, dann rollte sie wieder nach außen.

„Ja, offensichtlich, wie dumm von mir.“ Bitterkeit schlug dem blonden Dieb entgegen. Aber er verstand das Gefühl. Wahrscheinlich konnte jeder es verstehen.

„Ah, passiert den besten von uns.“ der Dieb zuckte mit einer Schulter und ließ ein halbseitiges Lächeln über seine Lippen gleiten. Auch wenn Fantaghiro seine Freundin war, trotzdem verstand er Aries nur allzu gut. 

„Hört mir denn niemand zu? Er kann nicht hierbleiben, er muss uns folgen, um hier herauszufinden“, wieder brachte Vatresar sich ruhig ein. Diesmal nur mit etwas mehr Deutlichkeit. Die Blicke der anderen trafen auf ihn. Verschiedenste Emotionen, aber alle betroffen von dem Moment.

„Das hat ich mir leichter vorgestellt“, der Zauberer fasste sich in den Nacken, Schweiß lief ihm herunter.

„Aber immerhin weiß ich nun, wohin die letzte Flasche verschwunden ist“, nun grinste er.

Auch wenn es ihm niemand nachtat, es munterte ihn irgendwie auf. Es schränkte schon mal den Kreis der Wahrscheinlichkeit ein, dass hier noch jemand herumirrte. Neben dem körperlosen Kichern. Prompt kehrte es auch zurück. Scheinbar hatte es gelauscht.

„Was kann das sein?“ Fantaghiro wandte sich an den Zauberer. Der schaute mürrisch in die Ferne.

„Als wir den Übergang geöffnet haben, muss sich etwas eingeschlichen haben. Das scheint ja nicht so schwierig zu sein.“ Bei dem zweiten Satz schaute er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf Aries.

„Aber man hätte eine der Flaschen gebraucht. Anders hätte man kein Körper hier hineinbringen können.“ Inenria strich sich über das Kinn, als sie in die Gruppe hineinsprach, während ihr Blick ebenfalls in die Ferne ging. 

"Es sei denn, es ist eine enorme magische Kraft. Die interessieren sich nicht wirklich dafür, ob man für die Körper eine zusätzliche Einladung braucht“, wieder die hochgezogene Augenbraue: wenn die Magie nur so einfach wäre und sich an Regeln halten würde. Aber seine Tochter würde das schon noch früh genug begreifen.

Die Gruppe begann sich umzusehen, um irgendeinen Anhalt zu finden, aber dort war nichts außer dem Nebel.

„Wir müssen weiter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sonst etwas Schlimmes passiert.“ Fantaghiro fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar. In ihrem Genick konnte sie ein Prickeln fühlen. Ein Omen, das ihr einflüsterte, dass die Ruhe nicht ewig anhalten würde.

Vatresar schloss die Augen. Er ließ alles auf sich wirken. Er hörte, wie seine Begleiter atmeten. Beinah jeden ihrer Herzschläge. Es war, als würden sie sich auflösen und neben ihm befanden sich nur noch ein paar Herzen, um welche die Adern wie ein Gerüst geschwungen waren. Dann deutete er in eine Richtung.

„Es scheint mir, als hätte ich daher auch die Stimme meiner Freundin gehört“, die junge Frau sprach bedächtig. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Erinnerung. Doch wirklich sagen, ob es die korrekte Richtung war, konnte sie ihr nicht.

„Wir werden wohl schon erwartet.“ Celius' Blick traf den Fantaghiros. Ein freudiger Glanz lag darin. Doch die junge Frau war von schweren Gedanken verstimmt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie sich freuen oder besorgt sein sollte. Denn nun war Aries mit ihnen.

-

Das morsche Holz des großen runden Tisches maulte jedes Mal, wenn sie einen der Knochen auf ihn legte. Es waren die eines Hundes. Schneeweiß, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie abgekocht waren. Über ihm schwebte der Käfig mit dem jungen Mädchen. Sie lag scheinbar bewusstlos darin.

Dregrod hatte sich über einen Stuhl drapiert, der mehr wie ein Thron anmutete: hoch gebaut, düster und mit unzähligen Verzierungen versehen. Er sprach kein Wort, nur seine hellen Augen beobachteten das Treiben seines Gegenübers.

Die schwarze Hexe stolzierte um den Tisch herum. Die langen Beine machten langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen. Die Augen schauten auf ihn nieder.

Die Hand des Söldners schwenkte einen grob verzierten Silberkelch. Er war fast bis zum Rand mit Wein gefüllt. Dregrod hatte keinen einzigen Schluck getan, verbreitete lieber tiefrote Spritzer auf dem Boden.

Das junge Mädchen, das leblos wirkte, war alles andere als das. Sie hatte ihren Kopf seitlich gegen den Boden gedrückt, um die Gespräche zu belauschen. Vielleicht würde sich ein günstiger Moment auftun.

Plötzlich fing der Käfig an zu schwingen. Sie schreckte auf und schaute auf die beiden nieder.  
Die Hexe lächelte sie an.

„Mein Vater ist ein Herzog, er kann alles bezahlen, was auch immer Ihr wollt“, vielleicht müsste sie den günstigen Moment heraufbeschwören. Einfach nachhelfen, mit viel Glück würden sie darauf eingehen.

„Es geht ihr wohl anscheinend nicht um das Gold eines Rüschen tragenden Fettsackes“, der Söldner war belustigt. Die verzweifelten Worte des Mädchens, um ihren Kopf zu retten, waren erfrischend. Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen aufgeblasenen Reden der Hexe.

„Er kann euch alles geben, was ihr wollt!“ sie war sich so sicher, dass er das konnte. Sie war doch sein liebster Schatz.

„Haltet die Klappe!“ die schwarze Hexe fuhr dazwischen, bevor Dregrod antworten konnte.  
Er grinste, das Mädchen jedoch war zurückgefahren und kauerte nun in einer Ecke.

Die herrische Frau lief energisch zu einem Schrank. Die langen Finger mit den perfekten schwarzen Spitzen tauchten sich in Staub, als sie den Vorhang beiseite zog. Alte Bücher reihten sich chaotisch aneinander. Es schien keine Ordnung zu geben.

Zielbewusst griff sie nach einem. Dann fand sie ihren Weg zurück zu dem Tisch. Sie legte das Buch nieder. Der Tisch knirschte mürbe. Die Knochen wackelten etwas.

Die Hexe hob den Deckel und offenbarte somit den Blick auf ein zerfleddertes Inneres. Trotzdem blätterte sie umher. Einige Seiten rissen ein, als sie sie wendete. Bei einer bestimmten hielt sie inne.

Dort war ein runder Rahmen. Darin war ein Bild. Ein riesiger Hund, ohne Fell, nur mit Sehnen überzogen, blickte grimmig zurück. Die Zähne waren gefletscht und zeigten ihre Schärfe. Die Augen, die zu Schlitzen gezogen waren, leuchteten bedrohlich.


	20. Kapitel 19 : Die Dunkelheit im Kopf

Zwei Paar Füße landeten simultan auf dem nassen Boden. Trotz der hohen Bäume war der Regen bis zum Grund durchgekommen. Donners Hände drückten sich gegen die Tür, die den Eingang in das kleine helle Haus bildete. Erschrocken starrten die Geschwister auf das Geschehen.

Die weiße Hexe lag bewusstlos in Angelikas Armen. Smeralda war noch immer über die Schüssel gebeugt. Donner sprintete mit wehendem Cape nach vorne. Sie beugte sich herab und brachte ihr Gesicht näher an Angelikas.

„Was ist passiert?“ ihre Hand deutete auf die bewusstlose Hexe. Sie konnte sehen, wie die junge Frau schluckte.

„Sie wollte Kontakt zu Fantaghiro aufnehmen. Es klappte auch, zuerst - doch dann schoss diese Flüssigkeit aus der Schüssel. Seitdem ist sie ohnmächtig.“ beim letzten Satz schaute die Prinzessin wieder auf die Frau, deren Kopf matt auf ihrem Schoss lag.

„Blitz, hol Wasser!“ der Befehl seiner Schwester flog energisch durch den Raum. 

Genau das tat er auch. Der Tonfall seiner Schwester sagte ihm, dass es wichtig war. Er drehte sich auf den Hacken, war er doch erst eben in das Haus gekommen, und eilte wieder hinaus.

Die blonden Locken Smeraldas berührten das Wasser in der Schüssel. Die geriffelte Oberfläche ließ nicht zu, dass die kleine Prinzessin sich darin spiegeln konnte. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit Fantaghiros Stimme verebbt war.

„Das können nur Wesen, die magischer Natur sind oder Magie gelernt haben.“ Donner konnte erkennen, dass Smeralda sie gehört hatte. 

Die junge Prinzessin atmete tief durch. Es wirkte, als wäre die Luft einmal ganz durch ihren Körper gefahren. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Donner anzublicken.

Benommen nahm sie ihre Finger von der Schüssel. Ein letzter Blick fiel auf sie, dann wandte sie sich ganz herum. Auch wenn Smeralda nun zuschaute, wie sich Donner und Angelika um die weiße Hexe kümmerten, ihre Gedanken waren jedoch bei Fantaghiro. In ihr keimte die Hoffnung, dass sie bald hier sein würde.

Die Tür prallte gegen die Wand, als sie jemand auftrat. In seinen Armen trug Blitz einen Eimer Wasser. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass dieser schwer war. Sein Gesicht war zu einer angestrengten Grimasse verzogen. Er schleppte den Eimer zu seiner Schwester hinüber und stellte ihn ab, während etwas von dem Wasser herausschwappte.  
Donner tauchte ihre Hand in das Wasser und benetzte dann vorsichtig das Gesicht der weißen Hexe. Ein paar einzelne Tropfen fielen auf Angelikas Kleid. Jetzt erst nahm die Prinzessin der Hexe den Helm ab. Die weißen Locken fielen herab auf ihren Schoß, wie endlose Spinnweben.   
Dann hob die weiße Hexe zögerlich ihre Lider, schloss sie aber gleich wieder.

-

Die Schritte fielen im gleichen Rhythmus auf den Waldboden nieder. Tarabas und Romualdo hatten sich aneinander angepasst, als sie nebeneinander herrannten. Gemeinsam sprangen sie über einen kleinen Bach, ließen alles gleichmäßig hinter sich. Es wirkte fast zu harmonisch.

Nun legte Romualdo an Geschwindigkeit zu, er wollte dem Zauberer den Weg zeigen, immerhin konnte er sich noch erinnern wo die weiße Hexe wohnte. Er und Fantaghiro hatten sie einige Male besucht. Tarabas schaute auf den Rücken des jungen Ritters.

_Du hast noch immer Zeit._ Wieder legte sich die Stimme um ihn. Süß, wie feinster Honig, tropfte sie in sein Ohr.

Wut kochte in dem Zauberer hoch, beinah brachte es sein Innerstes zum Brennen. Bevor es ihn umwuchs wie eine Dornenranke, legte auch er an Geschwindigkeit zu. Der kalte Wind war das perfekte Gegenstück zu seinem Körper.

Gleichzeitig blieben beide stehen. Auf Romualdos Gesicht zeichnete sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen ab. Auch Tarabas schien der Anblick auf eine beruhigende Weise gut zu tun.

Vor ihnen stand das kleine Häuschen der weißen Hexe.


	21. Kapitel 20 : Verlaufen

Ein Knarren brachte sie dazu, auf die Tür zu starren. Irgendwo zwischen Angst und Hoffnung siedelten sich die Gefühle an, die sich in den vier Augenpaaren widerspiegelten. Erst konnten sie nur eine schwarze Kutte erkennen, doch es war sofort allen klar, um wen es sich handelte.

Als sein Gesicht zu sehen war, hätte man die Erleichterung beinahe hören können, wie den Vieren eine Last von den Schultern fiel. Angelikas Augen leuchteten förmlich, als sie ihren Verlobten erkannte. Ihr erster Impuls war aufzuspringen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch die leblose Frau auf ihrem Schoß hielt sie davon ab. Also gab sie ihrer Freude durch ein Lächeln Ausdruck.

Als die zweite Gestalt sich in das Haus schob, war es Smeralda, in der die meiste Regung stattfand. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lospreschen oder auf der Stelle verharren sollte. War er es wirklich? Sie blinzelte Romualdo an.

„Ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie leid es mir tut, meine Kleine. Aber ich stand unter einem Bann. Es war, als würde ich alles durch einen Nebel sehen. Wie in einem tiefen Schlaf, aus dem ich erst jetzt erwacht bin“, die ehrlichen, aber von Schuldgefühlen belasteten Worte flogen durch den Raum, auf die kleine Prinzessin zu. Sie hatte sie vernommen und sie bahnten sich einen Weg von ihren Ohren in ihren Verstand.

Als sie ihn erreichten, war es, als würde eine Böe durch den Raum streifen. Smeralda war aufgesprungen und eilte auf Romualdos Arme zu. Er drückte das Mädchen an sich, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Für beide fühlte es sich auch so an. Der König stemmte sie mit einem Arm hoch, so waren sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht

Als sie hinunterschaute, machte sie ein Leuchten aus, das sich aus seinem Hemd drängte. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er hinein. Als sie wieder herauskam, befand sich darin eine kleine Bekannte.

„Sie hatte mich von dem Bann befreit“, in Romualdos Stimme lag ein Lächeln. Smeralda nahm die kleine Fee in ihre Hände. Beide schauten sich mit ebenbürtigen großen Augen an. 

Der Zauberer kniete sich neben Angelika. Seine Hand ergriff die der Prinzessin und drückte sie sanft. Sein Blick ruhte auf der weißen Hexe, seine Stimme aber richtete sich an sie.

„Was ist passiert?“ er konnte sich nicht erklären, was die Hexe so umgeworfen hatte. Neben ihm ertönte die Stimme des Mädchens.

„Sie wollte Kontakt zu Fantaghiro aufnehmen. Aber eine Flüssigkeit kam aus der Schüssel.“ Besser wusste sie es einfach nicht zu erklären.

„Es sah wie flüssiges Gold aus.“ Nun blickte er Angelika zum ersten Mal wieder richtig an. In seiner Erinnerung tänzelte eine in Gold getauchte Seshren. Leise sprach er abwesend ihren Namen aus.

„Wer ist das?“ verwirrt starrte die Prinzessin ihn an. Wieder schenkte er ihr seinen Blick.

„Es ist der Name der falschen Fantaghiro.“ Sie schauten sich beide mit einer immensen Kraft an. 

Dann wurde der kurze Bann durchbrochen. Auf Angelikas Schoß rührte sich etwas. Beide schauten hinunter. Die weiße Hexe bewegte ihren Kopf, atmete schwer. Ihre Augen öffnete sie aber nicht. Vielleicht würde sie bald wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen.

„Fantaghiro ist noch in der Schüssel!“ Smeralda sprang samt Fee von Romualdos Arm.

Das alles hatte sie so sehr beansprucht, dass ihr etwas so Wichtiges entfallen war. Die beiden Männer schauten gleichermaßen überrascht und eilten zu dem runden Gefäß. Aber nur Tarabas vermochte zu erklären, was darin zu sehen war.

„Sie haben sich verlaufen.“

-

Noch immer umgab der Nebel sie geheimnisvoll. Die Blickte huschten von einer Richtung in die andere. Die kleine Gruppe versuchte sich bedächtig voranzukämpfen.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen“, die etwas raue Stimme des Zauberers klang als kleiner Befehl in den Ohren der anderen. Und mit ihr auch wieder das unheimliche Kichern. 

Fantaghiro, Inenria und Aries hatten ihre Klingen gezückt. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine eigene Art, sie in den Händen zu halten.  
Der Pirat warf seinen Säbel von einer in die andere. Fantaghiro hielt ihr Schwert hoch und nah am Körper, ahnend, dass sie sich bald würde schützen müssen.  
Die dritte im Bunde ließ es kurz schwingen, dann hielt sie es auch defensiv vor sich.  
Celius hatte sich Vatresars Schritten angepasst und wanderte im Schutz des Zauberers.

„Was passiert jetzt?, der Blondschopf wandte sich an den ältesten in ihrer Gruppe, der gewissermaßen auch ihren Führer darstellte.

„Wir müssen hier raus, so schnell wie möglich“, seine Stimme war ein gedämpftes Raunen. Die dunklen Augen wanderten am Horizont entlang.

„In welche Richtung müssen wir?“ Diesmal war es Fantaghiro, die ihre Frage an ihn richtete. Erst kam eine geraume Zeit nichts, dann schaute Vatresar auf sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, er seufzte tief auf.

„Irgendwie seid ihr ziemlich unvorbereitet hier hereingekommen“, wieder tropfte es sarkastisch aus dem Mund des Piraten. Prompt bekam er eine Antwort in Form von Fantaghiros Ellenbogen, der kraftvoll gegen seinen Arm stieß.

„Du bist auch sehr unvorbereitet hier reingeschlichen.“ Das war Inenria, die es provokant von ihren Lippen springen ließ. 

Sie bekam ein Grinsen als Antwort. Es galt auch Fantaghiro, doch die schaute verlegen weg. Die Halb-Elfe erwiderte nur mit einem Augenrollen, bevor sie sich abwandte.

„Fantaghiro?“ ein Donnern durchbrach den endlosen Raum. Fünf Augenpaare wandten sich in die Richtung der körperlosen Stimme.

„Tarabas!“ Auf dem Gesicht Fantaghiros erschien eine aufgeregte Hoffnung.

„Ich habe deine Stimme lange nicht mehr gehört.“ Sie konnte die Traurigkeit hören, aber auch die Erleichterung.

„Was ist mit der weißen Hexe passiert?“ Die junge Frau erinnerte sich an ihre Freundin, die so abrupt verschwunden war.

„Später. Erst einmal müsst ihr meiner Stimme folgen.“ Der Zauberer tat ihre Frage schnell ab und konzentrierte sich aufs Wesentliche. Ihre Rettung.

Sie leisteten ihr auch Folge und eilen ihr nach. Auch wenn jeder einzelne von ihnen das Gefühl hat, nicht wirklich von der Stelle zu kommen, und keiner etwas erkennen kann, laufen sie zielstrebig durch den Nebel.

Ein kaltes Prickeln macht sich in ihren Knochen breit, als ein Schatten das Grau heimsucht. Ein Blinzeln geht um und jedem brennt die gleiche Frage auf der Zunge. Kann man in der Ferne Bäume ausmachen?

Gerade noch war die Frage real, nun war es der ganze Wald, der keine sanfte Silhouette am Horizont mehr war. Und das Prickeln wuchs an zu einer eiskalten Berührung, die nach ihrem Fleisch griff. Der Nebel hatte sich verzogen, umwallte nur noch ihre Beine, als fernes Überbleibsel eines fernen Traumes.

Die Bewegung kam zum Stillstand. Die kleine Gruppe schaute sich in der neuen Umgebung um. Über ihnen thronten schwarze Baumkronen. Nur ein dünnes Licht schlich sich durch sie hindurch. Wie das an einem verregneten Tag.

Ein Zischen ertönt über ihnen. Alle blicken empor und können gerade noch ausweichen, als mannshohe Spiegel aus den Kronen gerast kommen. 

„Ihr müsst... folgen... sonst… verloren“, Tarabas' Stimme verlor sich im Zischen. Es war, als entfernte sie sich immer mehr.

„Tarabas!“ Fantghiros Schrei schnitt sich durch die Umgebung. Aber es kam keine Antwort.

Der Zauberer riss seine Finger von der Schale los. Wie goldene Fäden spann es sich nach ihm. Doch erreichen konnte es ihn nicht und legte sich wieder zurück in das flüssige Bett.


	22. Kapitel 21 : Der Spiegelwald

„Tarabas!“ wieder zerbrach Hoffnung. Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme überlagerte alles. Celius' sanfte Berührung ließ sie umschauen. Ein heilsames Lächeln wurde ihr von ihrem blonden Begleiter geschenkt. Sie erwiderte es zögerlich. Es war von Müdigkeit überschattet.

„Dass der Wald auftaucht, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutet, dass wir auf Materie treffen, also sind wir schon einmal irgendwo. Nur die Spiegel machen mir Sorgen.“ Vatresars alternde Hände fuhren über seinen Spitzbart. Die Spiegel hatten sich vor ihnen zu einem langen Durchgang formiert.

„Richtig, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.“ Die grün-gelben Augen seiner Tochter schauten sich skeptisch um, der Blick einer Katze ähnelnd. Sie mochte einfach keine Überraschungen, besonders nicht, wenn sie so etwas Schlechtes mit sich brachten. Aries trat ein paar Schritte vor.

„Diese komische Stimme, also dieses Kichern, es hörte kurz auf, nachdem ich vorhin die Spiegel zerstört hatte.“ Auch wenn in seinen Worten meistens Hohn oder Selbstgefälligkeit mitschwang, in dieser Situation, das wusste auch er, war Derartiges unangebracht.

Sie mussten sich retten, es war kein Spiel. Zumindest nicht für sie. Fantaghiro ließ ihre Schultern kreisen, ihre Muskeln schmerzten von den Strapazen. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Begleiter.

„Wir gehen am besten erst einmal weiter. Wir können ja grob bestimmen, aus welcher Richtung seine Stimme kam. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich nicht mehr weit.“ Es war für alle offensichtlich, dass die eigentliche Anmut, die sie umgab, unter einem Berg von Ermattung und Trostlosigkeit verschüttet war.

Aber den anderen ging es nicht viel besser. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass daraus eine derartige Anstrengung wurde.

Die fünf Stiefelpaare gingen festen Schrittes durch die Spiegelschlucht. Nur das knirschende Leder ihres Schuhwerkes war zu hören. In ihren Mägen machte sich ein unbehagliches Gefühl breit. Wie tausend kleine Schmetterlinge, die ihren Weg in die Freiheit suchten. Ein unaufhörliches Flattern in ihren tiefsten Bereichen.

Fantaghiro wagte trotz allem einen Blick in die Spiegel. Eine Kälte fraß sich durch sie, als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte. Dort war sie, sie selbst, mit Aries. Sie küssten sich. Aber hinter ihnen war Romualdo, sein Gesicht sprach davon, dass sein Leben vor seinen Augen in die ewigen Höllenfeuer gestürzt war.  
Es zerbrach in ihnen, wie ein Krug, dessen Wasser den Boden benetzte, als er zersprang. Sein Blick wandte sich ab; als er den Boden erreichte, verschwamm das Bild wie ein vergangener Traum.

Ein Schnappen machte Celius auf sie aufmerksam. Fantaghiros Atem hatte sich aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Als er sie ansah, bemerkte er die kleinen Bäche unter ihren Augen. Eilenden Schrittes lief er an den anderen vorbei und legte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sein Gesicht kam näher an das ihrige und er flüsterte sanft in ihr Ohr.

Aries' Augen musterten den Spiegel, in dem er das mit ansah. Wut mischte sich wie Tinte in seine Gefühle, sie war so stark, dass er seinen Blick abwenden musste.

Auch die junge Halb-Elfe wagte einen Blick in die glänzenden Widersacher. Eisige Flüsse flossen über ihre Arme, hoch zu ihrem Hals und die Kehle hinunter. Sie sah ein Abbild ihrer selbst, nur älter. Ihre Mutter.  
Der blasse zarte Leib brach zusammen, die langen dunklen Haarsträhnen waren benetzt von den Tränen einer zutiefst leidenden Frau. Erschrocken starrte Inenria auf das Bild. Bis grobe Männerhände sie von dem Zauber befreiten und weiterschoben. Vatresars raue Stimme durchfuhr mit einem leichten Echo die Gruppe.

„Ihr dürft euch nicht täuschen lassen.“

-

Sein Körper spürte noch den Schock, als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. Ebenso erschrocken starrten sie zurück. Romualdos Blick durchbohrte den Zauberer, als er seine Frage stellte. 

„Ist es die falsche Fantaghiro?“ eisern wartete er auf eine Antwort. Die kam nur zögerlich aus dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht des Zauberers.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, nachdenklich schaute er zu Boden, als ob dort unten, vor seinen Füßen, die Antwort liegen würde.

Smeralda drehte sich zu Romualdo hin und verbarg das schmale Gesicht an seinem Hals. Ein Stöhnen machte alle auf sich aufmerksam. Die weiße Gestalt zu Angelikas Füßen begann zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.

Sie erhob sich von dem Schoß der Prinzessin und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab. Es war ein Krächzen, als sie wieder ihren Mund öffnete. Aber irgendwie war darin auch noch die Grazie der legendären weißen Hexe, zumindest bildeten sie es sich ein.

„Ich sah schon einmal so einen Zauber“, vor ihrem inneren Auge blitzte das Bild einer Frau auf.

Goldene Haare umrahmten ein zartes Gesicht. Doch dessen Züge sprachen nicht von Edelmut. Es war ein wirrer Blick, begleitet von einem spöttischen Grinsen. Die Hexe warf ihren Kopf hin und her. Die weißen Locken flogen mit jeder Bewegung mit.

Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, griff Angelika ihr unter die Arme, half ihr, sich auf den noch schwachen Beinen zu halten. Als sie wieder den Mund öffnete, klangen ihre Worte jetzt normal. Der erhabene Ton wie immer tief darin anklingend.

„Wir müssen ihnen so schnell wie möglich helfen. Sonst sind sie verloren.“


	23. Kapitel 22 : Der Bluthund

Die kleine Hand lag auf seiner Hüfte. Der Druck brachte Romualdo dazu, herunterzusehen. Sein Blick traf das Lächeln der kleinen Prinzessin. Ermutigung und Hoffnung strahlten aus den ozeanblauen Augen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihm sprachen. Als würden sie freundliche Worte in seine Ohren legen. Du wirst sie retten. Alles wird gut.

Das zarte Nichts an Worten malte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Als er wieder aufschaute, betrachtete ihn ein Paar schwarzer Augen. Dann den Zauberer neben ihm.

Die weiße Hexe schenkte den beiden ein Nicken. Es sollte die Zustimmung für ihr neues Wagnis sein.

„Wir müssen auch mit! Wer weiß, welche Gefahren auf euch warten!“ Donners lebhafte Mädchenstimme klang durch den Raum.

„Äh ja, Gefahren und Abenteuer.“ Ihr Bruder neben ihr empfand die Idee, die beiden zu begleiten, als weniger naheliegend. Für ihn einfach zu unsicher. Er fürchtete um seinen Hals. So fuhr auch eine seiner Hände empor und strich darüber, als würde ein unsichtbarer Strick sich zu ziehen.

Der rote Stoff in Angelikas Fingern knisterte leise. Sie war mehr als besorgt. Ihre Gefühle schwammen förmlich in ihren Augen.  
Die Angst um Tarabas hätte ihr beinahe den Verstand geraubt, und jetzt wollte er wieder fort. Aus demselben Grund. Für etwas anderes würde er wohl auch nicht so energisch kämpfen.

Es schoss wie ein Pfeil durch ihren Kopf: Würde er das auch für sie tun? Wenn sie entführt worden wäre? Vielleicht nur aus Ärger darüber, dass ihm etwas geraubt wurde? Oder würde er darüber hinwegsehen?

Sie warf ihren Kopf zur Seite, doch die Gedanken ließen sich dadurch nicht abschütteln. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihn. Man konnte die Magie fast schmerzhaft spüren, wie sie ihn wie eine Aura umgab. Es fühlte sich für sie an, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. In einer, die sie vielleicht nie begreifen würde.

Egal wie oft er der Magie abschwor, trotzdem schien sie ihm ständig Begleiter zu sein. Ein Schauer, wie ein seichter Nieselregen, überkam Angelika. Ebenso beschwor er doch auch jedes Mal, dass er sie liebe.

Nein, das waren ihre Gedanken. Es waren Worte, die sie ihm in den Mund legte. Ein Stich traf in ihre Seite. Eigentlich hatte er nie etwas Derartiges gesagt. Sie sagte es, so oft, dass sie sogar ihren eigenen Tonfall erlauschen konnte. Doch er schwieg.

Ihre Hand fuhr an ihrem Kleid hoch an die schmerzende Stelle. Wie ein Seitenstich. Doch sie wusste, dass es das nicht war. Vielmehr war es das, was darunter lag.

Alles war etwas verwischt und taub, als sie versuchte wieder Anschluss an die Unterhaltung zu finden. Aber die Dinge, die sie besprachen, waren ohnehin nicht für ihre Ohren gedacht. Sie war kein Krieger. Sie war eine Prinzessin, die ihren verdammten Willen bekam.  
Ein zerrissenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. Sie versuchte nun nicht mehr ihnen zu folgen.  
Sie gab sich einfach der Taubheit hin.

-

Das rote Licht blendete Dregrod in den Augen. Er legte seinen gepanzerten Arm darüber, doch es brach oben und unten durch.

Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Niemand schenkte ihm Gehör. Nicht dass dies möglich gewesen wäre. Das kleine Mädchen hatte längst das Bewusstsein verloren, hoch oben in dem Käfig, der nun in einen widerwärtig stinkenden Rauch gehüllt war.

Dregrod fragte sich, ob das mangelnde Leben da oben am Gestank oder an den wirren Formeln lag, die die schwarze Hexe vor sich hinmurmelte. Als er sich mehr anstrengte, ihr zuzuhören, merkte er, dass es mehr ein Zischen war.

Völlig in Schwarz gehüllt, schwang sie ihre Arme über dem Tisch. Knochen wirbelten sich zusammen mit Fleisch, Blut und Asche aneinander. Sie nahm den Silberteller mit dem Gemisch hoch und hielt ihn über das riesige Symbol auf dem Boden. Genau unter dem Käfig.

Ein großer Kreis war verbunden mit Zeichen. Striche und Punkte, Schleifen und Kreuze. Linien flohen aus der Mitte in die Ecken des Raumes hinein. Immer und immer wieder hielt sie ein Kreis zusammen, der in seinem Umfang variierte.

Es war düster, geradezu finster, und schauerlich. Dregrod hatte eine Vision von tanzenden Skeletten vor seinem Auge. Sie holten ihre prachtvollen Dreieckshüte vom Schädel, um ihn zu begrüßen. Mit einem sanften selbstzufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnte er sich wieder im Thron zurück. Auch wenn das Rot noch brannte, er war viel zu tief in seine Vorstellung versunken, die ihn nur allzu sehr erheiterte.

Auch dass das Zischen der Hexe lauter wurde, blieb ihm erspart. Zwischen den vollen roten Lippen brachen fremdartige Worte hervor. Sie schienen nur aus krächzenden Lauten zu bestehen. Der Haufen aus Knochen flammte auf und tanzte hoch bis zum Käfig. Kein Geräusch entfloh dem Rauch.

Die Flamme baute sich noch mehr auf, holte sich Kraft aus dem Gemisch und den Symbolen. Es umhüllte den Käfig völlig, verschlang ihn und ließ nichts hinter sich.  
Nur eine dünne schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte auf die mustergültig gemalten Zeichen. Verwischten sie. Die Symbole verdampften darin und verschwanden. Der Rauch schien sich zu festigen, zu einer Masse zu schmelzen. Sie formte sich, rieb die Seiten aneinander, als wäre nichts darinnen. Nicht der Käfig, und vor allen nicht das Mädchen. 

Augenblicklich herrschte Stille. Kein Atmen, kein Schnauben, kein Schreien. Dann ein Knurren. Die schwarze Hexe sah auf, ungläubig schauend, aber immer mit dem Hauch von Hochnäsigkeit. 

Etwas bewegte sich. Man konnte hören, wie etwas ein schweres Bein auf die Erde niedersenkte. Nun war auch Dregrods Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Hatte die alte Hexe doch noch etwas zu Stande gebracht? Eine Augenbraue hob sich nach oben, um ihr Machwerk zu prüfen.

Mit einem Mal verflog alles, als hätte jemand einen Zauber gesprochen. Der Rauch zerplatzte an den Mauern. Und beide starrten roten Augen entgegen, die zu Schlitzen geformt waren. Es war das erste Mal, dass Dregrod überrascht der Hexe Respekt zollte. Hatte sie dies erschaffen.


	24. Kapitel 23 : Das Funkeln im Nebel

Die feste Absicht hing im Raum. Smeralda hatte von Romualdo abgelassen und stand nun zwischen ihm und Tarabas. Die weiße Hexe, die vor ihnen stand, als wäre sie ein grelles Abbild ihrer selbst, nickte ihnen zu. Noch immer mitgenommen durch die Tortur der goldenen Hexerei, legte sie ihre Arme um ihren Leib.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr zu diskutieren, alles war geklärt. Nur eines machte ihr Sorgen: die junge Prinzessin, die so abwesend mit dem Ärmel des Zauberers spielte. Ihre schmalen Finger formten kleine Kreise auf dem Stoff. Sie würde sich mit ihr beschäftigen, wenn die anderen sich auf ihre Reise gemacht hätten. Dann wäre etwas Zeit ihr zu helfen, vorausgesetzt, dass sie dazu in der Lage war.

„Es bleibt keine Zeit, wir trödeln nur herum.“ Romualdos sanfte Stimme holte alle aus ihren Gedanken; sie hatte nichts Gebieterisches an sich, aber dennoch ließ sie seine Autorität erkennen. 

Die weiße Hexe schaute ihn mit diesem alles wissenden Lächeln an, das ihr etwas Weises verlieh. „Ich nehme an, ein Schwert könnte bei eurer Reise nicht von Nachteil sein.“

Er schaute sie mit blitzenden grünen Augen an. Dann fuhr seine Hand durch das durchwühlte dunkelblonde Haar.

„Folge mir, Romualdo. Ich glaube, dass ich diesem Mangel Abhilfe schaffen kann.“ Auch wenn sie fast durch den Raum schwebte, konnte jeder der Anwesenden merken, dass sie nun noch mehr ihrer alten magischen Anmut eingebüßt hatte.

Die langen schmalen Finger, an deren Spitzen weiße Nägel leuchteten, hielten den Helm in den Händen. Er tat das, um was sie ihn bat, und folgte ihr. Sie verließen den Raum durch eine kleine Tür, weiß und mit Ranken versehen; sie quietschte ganz leise, als die Hexe sie öffnete.

Romualdo fand sich in einem anderen Raum wieder; es erschien ihm nicht logisch, dass in so ein kleines Häuschen so große Räume passten. Doch dass Magie keiner Logik folgt, musste ihm Antwort genug sein.

Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das beruhigte oder verunsicherte. Ließ es ihn doch weit blicken, was man alles mit ihr anstellen konnte. Ein Schauder überkam ihm, als goldene Augen vor seinem Innersten aufblitzten.   
Seine Hand fuhr hoch zu seinem Arm und rieb darüber, als würde es helfen die Gedanken abzuschütteln.

„Ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, ein eigenes Schwert zu schmieden, aber das hier,“ sie griff in eine silberne Kiste, Runen und Symbole waren darauf eingraviert.

Ein wenig Staub lag auf ihr, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie hier wohl schon einige Jahre stand.  
„sollte hilfreich sein.“ Vor sich hielt sie ein Schwert.

Romualdo konnte nicht anders und musste die Handwerkskunst bewundern. Es war keine einzelne Klinge. Es waren zwei, die aneinander bis zur Spitze liefen. In der Mitte war ein schmaler Graben mit Runen. Der Griff war aus rötlichem Holz und von einem grünen Band ummantelt. Es wirkte nicht wie die Waffe eines Ritters, sondern wie die einer Elfe.

Ein sanfter Laut verließ seinen Mund, kaum hörbar. Doch die Hexe vernahm ihn und ließ das Schwert zufrieden in seine Hand gleiten.

Er merkte, wie leicht es war, als würde er nur ein Messer tragen. Seine hellen Augen blickten sie an. Sie konnte dem Gefühl in ihnen einen Namen geben, doch wollte er es auch aussprechen.

„Ich bin Euch dankbar“, nur ein kurzer Satz, aber sie wusste, wieviel er bedeutete. 

-

„Und was habt Ihr damit vor? Einen Spaziergang im Burggarten?“ sie hörte seinen Sarkasmus.

Zwar hatte sie ein Geschöpf erschaffen, das jedem die Furcht in den Nacken drücken würde. Trotzdem stand er da, mit seiner Axt, und verhöhnte sie.

Kurz vorher hatte sie den Respekt in seinen Augen glitzern sehen. Doch dieser war seiner alten spöttischen Art gewichen. Die Schwarze Hexe stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften, das Leder knarrte.

Dregrod sah ihren unzufriedenen Blick, der ihm sagte, dass sie ihn beeindrucken wollte und es hasste, dass der Effekt bereits verflogen war. 

Er grinste breit, was seinem Gesicht einen jüngeren Anschein verlieh. Erst wurden seine Augen schmäler, dann fixierten sie die Hexe, die auf einem Tisch über ihm stand.

„Was?“ eine Geste seiner Hand unterstrich seine vorgebliche Unwissenheit. Doch sie wusste ganz genau, was er dachte.

„Nun? Meint Ihr nicht, dass es reichen würde, um eine lächerliche Prinzessin zu töten?“ sie lächelte höhnisch, die roten Lippen glichen denen einer Maske. Ihre schwarzen Augen musterten ihn. Sie suchte Anerkennung.

„Wenn Ihr das sagt. Aber hätte man das nicht auch von Euch gedacht, bis bekannt wurde, wie erbärmlich ihr euch dabei angestellt habt, diese besagte lächerliche Prinzessin zu töten?“ Man hätte meinen können, dass es Gift war, was von seiner Zunge rieselte, doch es waren die gezielten Worte eines nun wieder unbeeindruckten Mannes.

Erst wollte sie sich entrüsten, ihn mit schwarzen Blitzen hinwegjagen, doch sie erinnerte sich, wofür er da war. Und was er alles wohl schon erblickt hatte. Einmal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es wohl nicht so einfach wäre, ihn zu vernichten.

Ihre Finger spielten an ihrem Kinn. Ein nachdenklicher Laut entkam ihrem Mund. Dregrod musste schmunzeln, jetzt war er wirklich beeindruckt. Sie war nicht wie eine Furie ausgerastet und hat alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Sie schien wirklich ihr Handeln zu überlegen. In seinen Gedanken sprach er mit Absicht von schien, war er doch nicht gänzlich überzeugt, dass es nicht nur ein einmaliges Phänomen war.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr es aus dem Kerker lassen und es auf eure zutiefst geliebte Freundin hetzen“, wieder die Geste mit der Hand, diesmal diente sie der Untermalung.

„Nun, ich werde tun, wozu ich Lust habe und im Moment bin ich gänzlich damit zufrieden.“ In gebieterischer Pose deutete sie auf den Eingang zum Verlies. Dregrod sah ihrem Fingerzeig nach und seufzte. 

„Ihr beschäftigt es damit, dass es Gefangene durch die nebligen Verliese jagt. Wirklich ausgeklügelt.“ er rollte seine Augen, als er seinen Blick vom Verlies abwandte.

Er trottete zum Thron hinüber und ließ sich hineinfallen, ein Bein über die Lehne hängend. Er seufzte tief, wodurch ein roter Schleier in seinen Augen freigelassen wurde, der sofort wieder verschwand.

„Haltet den Mund. Es ist meine Bestie. Ich werde bestimmen, was es zu tun hat.“ Mit leichter Unzufriedenheit überdachte sie nochmals ihren Plan, es erst einmal das Verlies säubern zu lassen.

Es war doch so ein guter Einfall, dass es erst einmal aufgestachelt werden sollte. Als sie aber zu ihrem Söldner hinüberschaute, wurde ihr klar, dass das vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine nötige Aktion gewesen war. Elegant stieg sie vom Tisch herunter und lief zu ihm. Wieder die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, baute sie sich vor ihm auf.

„Und was hättet Ihr für einen Vorschlag gehabt?“, die roten Lippen waren gespitzt, um jede absurde Idee sofort in der Luft zu zerreißen. 

Er schaute sie kurz an, dann blickte er wieder gelangweilt auf seinen Stiefel.

„Ihr hättet Eure sonst recht unnützen schwarzen Truppen für den Keller einsetzen können. Oder es selbst tun, denn sonst scheint Euer Tagesablauf sich ja eher sich um das Schwören von Hassgelübden zu drehen.“ er spielte in seinem Bart herum, als sie mit ihren Stiefel vor ihm aufstampfte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Diskussion ihr zu lange dauerte, gerade was das Diffamieren ihrer so geliebten Schattenkrieger anging. Dregrod richtete sich etwas auf.

„Aber vor allem könntet Ihr euch darum kümmern, dass es die richtige Fährte kriegt. Denn im Moment ist es fixiert auf Herumtreiber, die sich hier etwas zu stehlen erhofft hatten. Und was Ihr noch bedenken solltet, ihr seid eine Hexe, verdammt. Ihr müsst es nicht im Keller abrichten, sondern ihm die Gräueltaten, die es tun soll, einfach dank der Runenkraft einbläuen. Kein stundenlanges Hickhack wie das Herrchen mit dem Hündchen, sondern schöne alte böse schwarze Magie. So wie Ihr es geschaffen hattet, erinnert Ihr euch? Es war erst gestern.“ eine Augenbraue hatte er hochgezogen.

Ihre aber verschwanden fast in ihrem Haaransatz. Sie kam sich etwas albern vor. Aber das durfte er niemals merken, also trat sie wieder mit dem Stiefel auf den Boden.

„Denkt Ihr denn, darauf würde ich nicht selbst kommen? Das war mein Plan! Sobald der Keller... äh das Verlies gesäubert ist, denn meine Männer dienen zu mehr als diesen häuslichen Übungen.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Rock und drehte sich herum.

Der schwarze Stoff flog und erwischte ihn im Gesicht. Als sie ihn hinter sich her schleifte, wurde seine Miene sichtbar. Gezeichnet von tiefer Genervtheit. Was suchte er noch mal hier?

Dafür verschoss also Bestlard seine letzte Munition. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte schon viel erlebt, aber sie war eines der wohl merkwürdigsten Geschöpfe. Jemand mit solch einer Macht, verbunden mit Anmut und Albernheit. Nun musste er wieder grinsen. Immerhin war sie erheiternder als andere seiner Auftraggeber.


	25. Kapitel 24 : Scherben

Aries' Augen blickten argwöhnisch auf den Zauberer unter ihnen. Das Gefühl galt aber nicht ihm, sondern ihren nicht gerade gastfreundlichen Heimsuchern.

“Warum zerstören wir sie nicht einfach, das hat vorhin auch funktioniert“, er stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte. Der rote Fuchs erwiderte seinen Blick.

“Das war nur einer, jetzt sind es unzählige. Ich befürchte, dass wir etwas Böses heraufbeschwören, wenn wir wie Berserker auf sie eindreschen“, ein Funkeln lag in Vatresars Augen. Er schaute um sich. In seinem Innersten konnte er die Vorahnung spüren, wie sich ein Sturm zusammenzog.

“Das wird mir hier alles zuviel.“ Es war die Stimme seiner Tochter, die neben Fantaghiro erklang. Er schaute zu ihr hinüber, dann durch die Runde, prüfend, ob noch alle beisammen waren.

“Es ist nur ein Trick, um uns zu schwächen. Eine Konfrontation mit unseren Erinnerungen, Verlusten und Sünden.“ Er ließ seinen Satz über ihnen hängen wie einen Schleier.

Betroffen schaute Fantaghiro zu Boden. Dann wendete sie sich an die anderen, mit einer Energie, als hätte sie eine Erscheinung gehabt. 

“Das bedeutet, dass wir mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen.“ Die dunklen Augen starrten gespannt in die Leere. 

“Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich gehe davon aus.“ Als der Zauberer das aussprach, verzog Celius sein Gesicht. 

“So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.“ Irgendwie fiel in seiner Vorstellung die Reise in eine andere Welt anders aus. Das waren zwar Abenteuer, aber jene, die er sich erhofft hatte, waren anderer Natur.

“Ich auch nicht, aber wir sind nun hier und müssen unseren Weg finden.“ Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, musste Vatresar auch schon zur Seite springen.

Ein Spiegel war nach unten gerast und zerborsten. Das Glas schien in tausend Stücken fast wie Schnee über sie zu fallen.

“Wunderbar, jetzt zerstören sie sich schon von selbst“, der Pirat belobte das Geschehen mit einem Grinsen.

Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit, das auszuführen. Kurz darauf schlug sein Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Um sein Bein war eine goldene Strähne gewickelt, wie Garn um eine Spindel.

“Und es geht los.“ Inenrias finstere Worte verhallten. 

-

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Eigentlich rannten sie nur ihrer Intuition nach. Alles verschwamm neben ihnen wie ein Meer aus Farben, als sie durch den Wald eilten. Grün wurde zu Braun. Manchmal blitzte Blau hervor, wenn man kurz den Himmel sehen konnte. Romualdo und Tarabas hatten sich übereilt auf den Weg gemacht. Die Gewitter Geschwister folgten ihnen kleinmütig.

“Die weiße Hexe sagte, dass sie nicht weit weg sind.“ Donners Mädchenstimme erhob sich aus der Gruppe. Eigentlich hätte sie fliegen wollen, aber von dort oben hätte man nicht ausmachen können, wann der unbekannte Zauber der Spiegel begann.

“Aber auch, dass sie nicht nah ist.“ Es war ihr Bruder, der sich nun einbrachte. Aber mit wenig Freude. 

Seine Schwester schaute ihn böse an. Die Augenbrauen tief nach unten gezogen. Romualdo ging dazwischen. 

“Er hat Recht, vielleicht sind sie noch in einer Zwischenwelt“, seine sanfte Stimme brachte das Mädchen zur Ruhe.

“Oder sie werden von einem Zauber festgehalten“, diesmal war es Tarabas. Er achtete jedoch nicht auf sie, sondern sein düsterer Blick lag auf dem Horizont. Romualdo fuhr fort. 

“Fakt ist nur, dass sie in Gefahr sind und wir ihnen so schnell wie möglich helfen müssen.“ Die hellgrünen Augen blickten die Geschwister durchdringend an. Er gab zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht wegen solcher Dinge streiten sollten, in solch einem Moment.

Doch Blitz' Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Boden gelenkt, als er vor Schreck aufschrie und nach unten sah. Laufen gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu den Dingen, die er gerne tat, gerade wenn man einen anderen Vorzug genießen konnte. Er war auf etwas getreten.

“Toll, ich bin eine Scherbe gelaufen“, daraufhin ließ er sich mit einem lauten, stumpfen Geräusch auf den Waldboden fallen

Seine Hände griffen nach einem Stück seines Mantels und er begann an Ort und Stelle seinen Stiefel zu befreien. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass die Blicke aller auf ihm lagen. Mehr noch, auf seinem Stiefel.

“Was?“ er schaute sie verwundert an. Langsam machte sich ein kleines Glöckchenklingeln in seinem Kopf breit. Und dann sank die Erkenntnis nieder, wie in einen Ozean. 

“Scherben!“ er zog das Stück aus seinem Stiefel und begutachtete es aus nächster Nähe. Eine glatte, reflektierende Oberfläche.

“Wie von einem Spiegel!“ die Euphorie in seiner Stimme klang heraus. Seine Schwester kam näher zu ihm und beugte sich etwas hinunter.

“Zufall?“ sie wollte nicht daran glauben, aber sie musste es prüfen. Romualdo gab ihr die Antwort, die sie hören wollte.

“Scherben mitten in einem Wald? Nein, wir sind angekommen.“


	26. Kapitel 25 : Gekreuzte Klingen

Keinen klaren Gedanken konnte sein Kopf erfassen, als er mit voller Wucht gegen einen der Spiegel prallte und ein Meer aus Splittern seinen Aufprall bezeugte.

Schmerzerfüllt seufzte Aries auf, als sein Körper am Boden lag. Noch immer hatte die Strähne sein Bein in ihrem Griff. Indem sie eine Welle schlug, kündigte sie an, ihn abermals wie eine Puppe herumzuschleudern.

Doch eine Klinge raste auf sie nieder und durchschnitt das Haar mühelos. Aries blickte mit verzerrter Miene auf und schaute Fantaghiro in die Augen. Inenrias rechter Arm schoss in den Spiegel und griff nach dem Rest der Strähne. Sie riss daran, wie an einem Seil. Meter um Meter zog sie aus dem glänzenden Glas heraus.

Celius eilte nach vorne und umfasste fest Inenrias Arm. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er an ihm und holte ihn noch rechtzeitig heraus. In jenem Augenblick zersprang der Spiegel. Wütend starrte die Elfin auf die Scherben, sich ausmalend, was mit ihrem Arm passiert wäre. Zornig herrschte ihr Vater sie an.

„Ihr sollt verdammt noch mal vorsichtig sein!“ seine Finger fuhren durch die losen Strähnen auf seinem Kopf.

Seine Tochter rümpfte die Nase und wendete ihren Blick ab. Aries rieb Staub von seinem Arm, bevor er Fantaghiros Hand ergriff. Sie half ihm beim Aufrichten, doch er nutzte den Moment und starrte auf sie nieder.

Die Intensität seines Blickes, Nadelstiche auf ihrer Haut, brachte sie dazu, wegzuschauen. Ihre langen Finger festigten den Griff um ihr Schwert. Noch rechtzeitig, denn es waren ihr nur Sekunden geblieben, um es hochzureißen und den Angriff zu blocken.

Ein Schatten war rapide aus einem der Spiegel gerast. Das, was man vom Gesicht erkennen konnte, war zu einer Fratze verzogen. Goldene schlitzartige Augen stierten auf ihr Opfer. In einer der knöchrigen Hände lag eine Klinge. Die Symbole darauf schienen zu leuchten, als das Wesen Fantaghiro erneut attackierte.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Aries, dass sein Schwert noch im Staub lag. Er beugte sich nach unten und griff danach, alles binnen eines Augenblicks. Dann schwang er es in Richtung des Angreifers. 

Beide Schwerter parierten gemeinsam die immer wiederkehrenden Schläge. Jeder Hieb, den das Wesen ausführte, schien verfolgt von einem schwarzen Schleier.

„Das hab ich geahnt.“ Vatresar sprach es nur für sich aus. 

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er seine Tochter ebenfalls nach vorne preschen. Sein Arm fuhr hoch und stoppte ihren Kampfeswillen.

Seine Hand richtete sich auf den Spuk. Seine Finger wurden von einem milchigen Licht umgeben, das sich zu einer Kugel formte. Sie löste sich, wie ein Geschoss, und drückte sich durch die Luft. Als sie auf den Feind traf, warf sie ihn gegen einen der Spiegel.

Der hohle, nur aus Schatten bestehende Körper schien zu Boden zu gleiten. Die Fratze war vom Glas zerschnitten. Aus den Wunden pressten sich schmale goldene Flüsse. Ein greller Schrei ließ die Gruppe zusammenfahren, bevor sich das Wesen in Rauch auflöste.

Der Dolch fiel auf die Erde, das schmale Licht, das sich durch die Baumwipfel kämpfte, verlieh der Klinge einen merkwürdigen Glanz.

Aries biss die Zähne zusammen, das Gefühl seines eigenen Aufpralls noch schmerzhaft in Erinnerung.

„Heb sie auf.“ Der Zauberer warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den blonden Mann neben ihm. Celius begriff im ersten Moment nicht, dass er gemeint war. Verwundert tat er, was ihm aufgetragen wurde.

Sein wacher Blick musterte die Zeichen auf dem Griff und der Klinge. Er versuchte die fremden Worte nachzuformen, doch seine Zunge war dafür nicht geschult.

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Ein Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf machte ihn stutzig. Ein kaltes Rieseln, das sich von dort aus seinen Nacken herunterzog. Ein fernes Flüstern, das die Worte auf der Waffe nur allzu gut zu kennen schien. Celius ließ seine Schultern kreisen, um das Gefühl wieder loszuwerden.

„Wozu brauchen wir das?“ die blauen Augen blickten dem Zauberer entgegen. 

„Das erfahrt ihr später.“ Es glitt leise aus seinem Mund, ein Zeichen von Erschöpfung. Er hatte einfach kein Interesse daran, es in diesem Augenblick zu erklären.

Inenria seufzte neben ihm auf. Es schien sie alle heimzusuchen, dieses Gefühl der Abgespanntheit. Als würde es sich aus dem Boden heraus heimlich in ihre Glieder schleichen.

Aries griff sich an den Rücken, so gut es ging. Ein Auge war zusammengekniffen, das andere fixierte Fantaghiro.

„Nur ein kleiner Schmerz“, ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen, doch der Tonfall seiner Stimme sagte etwas anderes.

Die dunklen Augen der Königin schauten zuerst ihn an, dann Vatresar. Ein Nicken sagte ihr, dass er das gleiche dachte.

„Wir müssen weiter.“

Noch bevor er sich aber in Bewegung setzte, warf er einen mahnenden Blick in die Runde.

„Und keiner steckt mehr seine Finger in die Spiegel“, dann drehte er sich um, ahnend, welchen Blick ihm seine Tochter zuwerfen würde.

Dieser folgte dann auch. In den katzenhaften Augen blitzte Wut. Warum wurde sie gescholten, wenn sie eigentlich etwas Sinnvolles beitragen wollte?

Zumindest erschien es ihr so. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht nicht so schlau gewesen, ihre Hand da hineinzustecken. Wieder ein Seufzen. Dann klangen ihre Schritte durch die Umgebung. 

Ein lautes Klirren durchbohrte förmlich die Luft. Erschrocken schauten sie in die Richtung, aus der es zu kommen schien.

„Was passiert hier?“ noch während Celius‘ Worte nicht ganz verklungen waren, machte Inenria einen Schatten aus.

Vom altgewohnten Temperament gepackt, eilte sie nach vorn. Das Schwert, das mit seinem leichten Bogen vom Griff bis zur Spitze an eine Welle erinnerte, raste durch die Luft.

Stahl traf auf Stahl. Kleine Funken flogen, als ein Schwert den Hieb des anderen parierte. Ein Schrei riss den Rest der Gruppe aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Fantaghiro!“


	27. Kapitel 26 : Angesicht

Das Blitzen blendete ihre Augen. Doch ihre Kraft ließ nicht vom Schwert ab, das gegen ein anderes stieß. Als sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, konnte Inenria erst nicht ausmachen, was passiert war. Sie fand sich auf der Erde wieder, soviel konnte sie spüren. Und denken konnte sie sich, dass es ein Kraftstoß war, so wie ihn ihr Vater gerne anwendete.

Die grün-gelben Augen waren für den Moment geblendet und ihr blieb nichts anderes als der vergebliche Versuch, sich die Trübung mit dem Ärmel heraus zu wischen. Das gekrümmte Schwert lag neben ihr, sie konnte dessen Klinge glänzen sehen. Also kehrte ihre Sehkraft zu ihr zurück. 

„Bist du es diesmal wirklich?“ Vor Fantaghiro stand Blitz. Die Augen, die wie ein Sturm anmuteten, leuchteten ihr aufgeregt entgegen.

Aber kein Wort wich ihr über die Lippen; sie fühlte sich gänzlich von der Situation paralysiert. 

Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft? Vor ihr stand Tarabas, neben ihm die beiden Geschwister. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ein Trugbild war, das jeden Moment verschwinden würde, sobald sie auch nur einen Atemzug täte.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit flog zu einem Baum, hinter dem eine weitere Person hervortrat. Helle grüne Augen strahlten sie an, wie zwei Smaragde. Aber nicht einmal diese hätten das Glänzen darin übertreffen können. Und keiner wäre kostbarer gewesen, in diesem Augenblick.

Das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, war mehr ein Instinkt als ein Gedanke. Sie wollte loslaufen. Nur rennen, jetzt sofort. Aber ihr Körper gehorchte nicht. Er war noch zu gefesselt. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Kette, die sich durch all ihre Strapazen und Beschwerlichkeiten gebildet hatte und sie nun festhielt. Aus der Angst heraus, nichts könnte real sein.

Also tat er das, wozu sie nicht fähig war. Er lief los. Zuerst berührten seine Hände ihre Arme. Jetzt spürte sie einen Schmerz darunter. Sie hatte sich kaum Zeit zum Ausruhen gegönnt, sie war nur auf das Ziel fixiert.

Der erste Moment wurde damit verschwendet, dass gar nichts geschah. Überhaupt nichts. Das Paar schaute sich nur an und die Zuschauer waren gebannt von dem Geschehen. Keiner wollte sich einmischen.

Es war etwas, das nur wenige je zu sehen bekommen hatten. Fantaghiro in den Armen der Person, nach der sie suchte, als wäre sie der Schlüssel zum allumfassenden Glück.

Inenria war die erste, die ihren Blick abwandte und auf ihren Vater schaute, von Freude erfüllt, dass sie wieder vollständig sehen konnte. Aber vergessen war es nicht, dass sie jemand angegriffen hatte. Als die Erkenntnis sie traf, wie eine Murmel eine andere anstößt, raste ihr Blick auf ihren Angreifer.

Grün-gelbe Augen musterten einen Mann, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Tarabas spürte ihren Blick und erwiderte ihn. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kreuzten sie wieder die Schwerter, aber nur in ihren Gedanken. Dann ließ sie ab und schaute angeschlagen zur Seite.

Celius hatte das mit angesehen, auch das Paar, das sich wiederhatte. Die Geschwister waren ihm auch nicht entgangen.   
Nichts was gerade geschehen war, und so kam er zu einer Erkenntnis, die er mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen in die Mitte warf.

“Es scheint, wir sind angekommen.“

Das brauchten die beiden, um zu realisieren, dass dies alles Wirklichkeit war.  
Fantaghiro erwachte aus ihrer Starre und warf ihre Arme um Romualdos Hals. Er tat es ihr nach, ließ von ihren Armen ab und legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, sie fest an sich drückend. 

Beide sogen förmlich die Gegenwart des anderen auf. Die Beschwernis, den Druck und die Angst der Vergangenheit, all das konnten sie spüren, als sie sich umarmten. Fantaghiro legte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Hals und strich mit einer Hand zaghaft über seine Haut. Er reagierte mit einer Gänsehaut. Das Gefühl, ihr wieder nahe sein zu können, überkam ihn wie eine Flutwelle. Nichts um sie herum existierte.

Bis Romualdo wieder die Augen öffnete. Er erblickte Aries, den Wirbel aus Eifersucht und Wut sichtbar in seinen Augen. Der König begegnete ihm zuerst nur mit Verwirrung; dann schien ihm die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Seine Hand, die auf Fantaghiros Rücken lag, ballte sich zu einer Faust. Er schaute wieder zu Aries. Sein Blick schien mit ihm zu reden. Die grünen Augen versprachen dem Piraten, dass er sich seine Königin nicht wegnehmen ließe.

„Ist ja alles gut und schön, aber wir müssen hier weg.“ Vatresar ergriff das Wort, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie hierfür schon genug Zeit vergeudet hatten.

Romualdo und Fantaghiro ließen voneinander ab. Beide wussten, dass dies noch lange nicht das Ende der Reise war. 

„Wir haben etwas klirren gehört; es scheint, als hättet ihr unangenehme Gesellschaft“, Celius warf einen Blick in die Runde der Neuangekommenen. Tarabas nickte leicht, mehr zu sich als zu Celius.

„Macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde es euch überraschen.“ Inenria schaute zweifelnd drein. Sie hatte sich erhoben und stand nun neben ihrem blonden Kameraden.

„Nicht im Geringsten“, mit dem gleichen Blick suchte er das Gesicht der Halb-Elfin heim. Als würde sie sich davor schützen können, verschränkte sie die Arme.

„Auf geht’s, bevor uns die nächste böse Überraschung bevorsteht.“ Wieder war es der Luchs, der sie aufforderte, den Ort zu verlassen. Er gestikulierte zu den beiden neuen Männern. 

Romualdo nickte ihm zu. Als er auch Tarabas anschaute, bekam er nur einen erwidernden Blick. Jetzt, da auch ihn die Erkenntnis erreichte, dass es Fantaghiro war, die vor ihm stand, wirbelte etwas in ihm auf.

Er hatte bis zuletzt versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er sie richtig ansah. Es riss in ihm ebenso, wie es in Romualdo gezogen hatte, danach nach vorne zu preschen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen und sie ihm zu entreißen.

Das letztere war nur sein Begehren. Ein Krieg in seinem Inneren zwischen Loyalität und dem Ausleben der eigenen Wünsche. Die regenblauen Augen schlossen sich.

Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er wusste, dass er in die Richtung schaute, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Wir müssen dort entlang.“ Ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Runde oder eine Geste, die den anderen sagte, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, lief er zurück.

Trotzdem machte sich der Trupp auf. Jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend, suchten sie den Weg zurück.

Nur Fantaghiro lief nach vorne, aus ihrer Position neben Romualdo heraus. Der ließ sie gehen, wissend, was für eine Freundschaft sie und den Zauberer verband.

Ihre schmale Hand fand sich auf dem Mantel wieder, unter dem sich seine Schulter abzeichnete. Sie griff etwas fester zu, damit er sie bemerkte.  
Aber er drehte sich nicht um, nur ein leichtes Zucken ließ sie wissen, dass er sie wahrnahm. Nichtsdestoweniger zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab. Dann öffnete sie den Mund und begrüßte auch ihn.

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund.“


	28. Kapitel 27 : In den Kronen

Keiner von den anderen verlor ein Wort, als sie sich gemeinsam in Bewegung setzten. Der rote Luchs hatte mit ein paar hastigen Schritte Tarabas erreicht. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper beim Laufen etwas, damit er den jüngeren Zauberer ansehen konnte.

„Was wird uns erwarten?“ die ruhige, etwas raue Stimme drang an die Ohren des anderen. Tarabas sah in die Ferne, dann antwortete er zögerlich.

„Fantaghiro hat eine Doppelgängerin. Sie hat das ganze Königreich in ihre Gewalt gebracht.“ Vatresar war nicht der einzige, der ihm gelauscht hatte.

Fantaghiro stockte für einen Augenblick der Atem. Ihr Gesicht legte sich in Sorgenfalten.

„Was ist nur passiert“, es war eigentlich keine Frage. Zumindest verließ es nicht so klingend ihren Mund.

Romualdo legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schenkte ihr ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln.

„Aber jetzt wird alles gut“, der König wollte sie nicht mit den neuen Informationen verängstigen. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, dass sie Angst haben könnte, als lachhaft erschien, als er ihn innerlich ausgesprochen hatte.

Ein Stöhnen brachte Romualdo und Tarabas dazu, den Piraten in ihrer Mitte fragend anzustarren. Das Geräusch verstummte, als ihn Inenria unsanft mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich den Rand halten“, die grün-gelben Augen musterten ihn mit einem gewissen Grad an Argwohn. Aries erwiderte den Blick. 

„Wieso? Ich werde aussätzig behandelt. Dabei liegt es nicht nur bei mir“, die Worte hatten fast zischend seinen Mund verlassen, da packten zwei schmale Hände ihn an seinem Kragen. Er fand sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der jungen Halb-Elfin wieder.

"Jetzt ist nicht die rechte Zeit. Reiß dich zusammen, bis wir an einem angemessenen Ort sind. Außerdem hättest du uns nicht hinterherschleichen müssen.“ Ihr fühlbarer Blick brachte ihn dazu, zur Seite zu schauen, die Zähne zusammengebissen.

„Dann ist ja alles klar.“ Ihre Finger ließen von seinem Kragen ab. Als sie aufschaute, bemerkte sie die Distanz zu den anderen. Sie waren zurückgefallen.

Ihre Schulter stieß sanft gegen seinen Oberarm. Sie schenkte ihm aber keinen Blick, nur ein paar Worte.

„Na los, bevor wir an dem Höllenort hier alleine zurückbleiben“, dann holten sie auf.

-

Vatresars fast schwarze Augen überschauten, so gut es ging, die Umgebung. Etwas machte ihn stutzig, aber es war nichts, was seine Augen hätten erfassen können.

Vielmehr wurde ein anderer Sinn beansprucht. Oder besser, er wurde zu gering beansprucht. Er bemerkte, dass es viel zu ruhig war. Die Gewittergeschwister schauten sich unbehaglich um.

Fantaghiros Gedanken bewegten sich in anderen Sphären. Sie war viel zu sehr darauf gespannt, was sie erwarten würde. Neben ihr plagten Romualdo ähnliche Überlegungen. Bloß hoffte er, dass nicht alles aus den Fugen gebrochen war.

Celius drehte sich zu Aries und Inenria um. Sie atmete tief durch gespitzte Lippen aus. Der hellblonde Dieb legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf. 

„Das haben wir uns alle irgendwie leichter vorgestellt“, die blauen Augen funkelten die junge Frau an. Inenria stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

„Normalerweise stößt man auch nicht auf so viel Gegenwehr.“ Der ältere der Zauberer hatte sie ungewollt belauscht und war etwas brüskiert. Er nahm es als Kritik auf.

Celius dagegen war schon wieder damit beschäftigt, sich umzusehen und hatte just in diesem Moment etwas bemerkt.

„Apropos“, sein Blick hatte sich nach oben gerichtet.

Die Baumkronen raschelten geheimnisvoll, als ob sich eine unsichtbare Schlange durch sie hindurchbewegte. Doch was fehlte, war ihr markantes Zischen. Es wurde von einem ihnen furchtbar bekannten Geräusch ersetzt: es war das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas. Wie kleine Glöckchen klingelte es über ihnen.

Neun Augenpaare richteten sich empor.


	29. Kapitel 28 : Traummahre

Tarabas drehte seinen Körper mit einer eleganten Bewegung, der Mantel schwebte über den Boden. Seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen. Sein Blick war auf die Geschwister gerichtet.

„Fliegt voraus und bereitet die anderen vor.“ Der Befehl an die beiden verließ etwas zu scharf seine Lippen.

Leicht zusammenzuckend nickten sie. Sie teilten einen kurzen Blick, dann erhoben sie sich mit wehenden Mänteln, auf die Sternenstaub gefallen zu sein schien. Jetzt lag sein Augenmerk auf dem Rest der Gruppe. Keiner hatte auch nur einen Schritt getan, viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, die rieselnden Glitzerpartikel zu beobachten.

Die Erinnerung schoss wie ein Pfeil zurück in seinen Kopf. Romualdo legte die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht, in stummer Erwartung eines erneuten Manipulationszaubers. Das Gesicht der schwarzen Hexe suchte sein inneres Auge heim. Schrill lachend und die Lippen zum Kuss gespitzt.

Der rote Luchs war ebenso misstrauisch dem Spektakel gegenüber wie Tarabas. Das Magische in ihnen ahnte einen neuen Angriff.

Fantaghiro und Inenria versuchten die Stücke mit den Händen aufzufangen, um zu sehen, was es überhaupt war. Celius schüttelte es ständig aus seinen Haaren, ebenso damit beschäftigt war auch Aries. Seine langen Locken glitzerten, als wären sie bedeckt von frisch gefallenem Schnee. Das Rieseln fand langsam sein Ende, nur noch wenige Kristalle fielen zu Boden.

Celius' Blick richtete sich nach unten, der Boden war frei. Kein Stück Erde war auch nur ein wenig mit glitzernden Splittern bedeckt. Ein leises 'Hm' entfloh ihm. Es wurde Zeit zu erfahren, was die anderen wohl davon hielten. Er schaute auf, aber keine Seele zu sehen. Abrupt wandte er sich um, kein einziges Wesen weit und breit. Sein Ruf schallte durch den einsamen Wald. Keine Antwort.

Bis plötzlich Pferdelaute hörbar wurden. Das Klappern der Hufe näherte sich ihm rasant. Celius kniff die Augen zusammen, um mehr zu erkennen. Die Nahenden kamen ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht genau einordnen.

Was er wusste, war, dass es Wachen waren. Etwas erleichtert atmete er auf. Wenn Wachen hier waren, müsste er dem Spiegelwald entkommen sein. Beim nächsten Augenaufschlag schienen sie ganz nah zu sein.  
Froh darüber, wieder andere Menschen zu sehen, lief er rufend auf sie zu. Aber plötzlich blieb er stehen, die Füße fest auf dem Boden. Etwas war ihm nicht geheuer. Die Wachen kamen ihm furchtbar bekannt vor.

Das konnte nicht sein, er war noch nie zuvor in dieser Welt gewesen. Seine Hände fielen zur Seite, die er eben noch emporgehalten hatte, um sich sichtbarer zu machen. Es dämmerte ihm, so sehr, dass es ihn leicht zum Schwanken brachte.

Sie waren es. Diese verdammten Wachen aus seiner Heimat, aber wie?

Das konnte nicht sein. Vatresar hatte doch felsenfest behauptet, dass hierhin sonst niemand durchkommen könnte.  
Aber das hatte sich auch schon als eher unwahr herausgestellt. Das ganze Herumgezaubere war ihm zwar unheimlich, aber gerade in diesem Moment wäre es ihm recht gewesen, wenn ihn einfach jemand verschwinden lassen würde. Unter den Augen der Wachen.

Er hoffte, auf seine Talente vertrauen zu können. Also schob sich einer seiner Füße vorsichtig zur Seite, um dem anderen den Weg zu ebnen. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er die Reiter vor ihm.  
Im Stillen hoffend, dass sie ihn nicht bemerken würden. Wären es wirklich seine Wachen, würde das hier zu einem unangenehm großen Problem ausarten. Schweiß lief ihm in einem dünnen Rinnsal an der Schläfe herunter.  
Immer noch tarnten ihn die mannshohen Büsche vor ihm. Innerlich betete er, dass sie um Gottes Willen nicht genau dort durch das Blättergewirr gucken möchten. Den ersten Schritt hatte er tatsächlich lautlos vollbracht. Jetzt sollte der nächste folgen.

Als ihre Blicke ihn trafen, war alles Wegschleichen umsonst. Sie starrten ihn geradewegs an.  
Erst schienen sie nachzudenken. Die leuchtenden blauen Augen und das helle blonde Haar waren ein markantes Merkmal, das in ihren Köpfen etwas in Gang zu setzen vermochte.

Und da kam es.

Die Erkenntnis zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern. Ihr höhnisches Grinsen ermahnte ihn seiner Taten. Noch immer verharrte Celius völlig starr dort hinter dem Busch. Er hatte nicht einmal geatmet. Als einer der Wachen seinen Mund öffnete, schien das auch in Celius den Bann zu brechen. 

„Da ist er ja.“ Als es erklang, rannte Celius los.

Der Matsch einer Pfütze spritzte ihm gegen die Hosenbeine. Bis zu den Schenkeln hoch, so schnell versuchte er jetzt zu flüchten.  
Seine Hand schob sich in seinen Mantel, nach der neuen Klinge fühlend. Aber das Glück war dieses Mal nicht mit ihm gekommen. 

Die merkwürdige Klinge, die er eben noch so aufmerksam angeschaut hatte, war nicht mehr da, wo er sie befestigt hatte. Gen Himmel seufzend eilte er weiter durch den Wald.

Sein Blick überflog kurz die Umgebung. Er war schon lange an keiner Stelle mehr vorbeigekommen, die ihm bekannt schien. Als er wieder an Geschwindigkeit zulegen wollte, war es schon fast zu spät.

Sie waren so nah, dass die Nüstern ihrer Pferde beinah neben seinen Ohren schnaubten. Wieder hatten sie seinen Moment des Umschauens genutzt und waren wie durch Zauberhand rapide nähergekommen. 

Celius' Gesicht war von Panik gezeichnet; er wusste nur zu gut, was sie mit ihn anstellen würden. Und das Schicksal war ihm einfach nicht wohl gesinnt. Die Wachen griffen nach ihren Schwertern. Mit routinierter Schnelligkeit schwangen sie sie vor seiner Nase. 

„Wollen wir darum wetten, ob du diesmal deinen Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge ziehen kannst?“ Einer der Reiter hielt sein Schwert schon hoch über seinen Kopf, während er Celius mit diesen Worten verspottete.

Celius' Augen weiteten sich, die Iris nur noch ein dünner Kranz um die Pupille. Die Klinge glänzte, als ein Lichtstrahl auf sie traf.

Hypnotisiert durch den Moment der Gefahr, starrte der junge Mann seinem Schicksal entgegen. Wissend, dass es für ihn einen unerwünschten Ausgang haben würde. Als der Stahl auf ihn niederraste, schloss Celius die Augen. Beim letzten Atemzug konnte er ihn schon spüren.

-

Das Braun des Bodens war vermischt mit einem fernen Glitzern. Es hatte sich wie ein Schleier über alles gelegt. Jeden Baum, jeden Strauch und jeden Stein. Es schien alles heimzusuchen, was in irgendeiner Form existierte.

Aber mehr noch als über all diese Dinge hatte es sich über ein paar Menschen gelegt. Bewusstlos lagen ihre Körper auf der Erde. Mancher Atem blies etwas von den kleinen Kristallen vor sich hin.

Dann dröhnte ein Lachen durch den Wald. Durch die Wipfel rasend, wie ein Gespenst.

Kalter Schweiß perlte von einem hellen blonden Kopf. Die Glieder zuckten.


	30. Kapitel 29 : Der Schatten eines Kindes

Noch immer schützte sein Arm Romualdo vor dem Kristallregen. Als er spürte, dass der Kontakt aufgehört hatte, senkte er ihn wieder. Er schwenkte den Arm hin und her, um die glitzernde Materie abzuschütteln. Sie fiel zu Boden. Die hellen grünen Augen schauten sich um, forschend, wie es wohl die anderen überstanden hatten. Aber niemand war dort, der eine Antwort hätte geben können. Aus seinem Mund erklang ein lautes Rufen.

„Fantaghiro!“ Der einzige Name, der jetzt eine Rolle spielte, aber ein Gegenruf wurde ihm verweigert.

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Ein Rascheln an seiner Seite ließ seinen Blick in diese Richtung fliegen.

Wie auf der Pirsch, blieb er reglos stehen. Abwartend, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Blätter und Äste wurden zur Seite geschoben, um einer Gestalt Platz zu schaffen.

Sie hatte Anlauf genommen und sprang nun auf Romualdo nieder. Ein Schwert fest im Griff verankert und auf seinen Kopf zielend. Ohne zu überlegen, zückte der König sein eigenes, dem Angreifer parierend.

Der erste Blick ließ ihn wissen, dass es eine Frau war. Dunkles Leder umhüllte gänzlich eine schmale Form. Ein erneuter Schlag fiel auf Romualdo nieder, wieder parierend, balancierte er zur Seite.

Er versuchte sie zu fixieren, auszumachen, wer sie sein könnte. Beim erneuten Hinsehen konnte er einen langen goldblonden Zopf sehen, der dünn aus kurz geschorenen Haaren heraushing.   
Blaue Augen musterten ihn ebenfalls argwöhnisch.

Ihr Griff um ihre Klinge wurde aggressiver. Die so furchtbar jungen Züge waren entstellt von Wut. 

Mit einem Satz in seine Richtung schlug sie wieder zu. In ihrem Schlag lag so viel Kraft, dass sie Romualdo zum Stolpern brachte. Schockiert starrte er die Fremde an.

Eine zum Grinsen verzogene Grimasse blickte ihm entgegen. Doch anstatt es ihm zwischen die Rippen zu rammen, senkte sie das Schwert nieder. Den Kopf legte sie etwas zur Seite, den Mann vor sich wie eine Beute musternd.

„Schau mich an“, eine zarte Stimme entkam dem blassen Mund. Romualdo musste sich selbst fragen, ob er es wirklich gehört hatte. Nichtsdestoweniger schaute er sie an.

Es wollte ihm nicht klar werden, was die junge Frau im Sinn hatte. Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sein Unverständnis bemerkt hatte. Die schmalen hellen Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Ein Hauch von Argwohn lag in ihrem Blick. 

„Ist es denn so schwer.... Vater?“ Romualdo stockte der Atem, sie hatte es bittersüß ausgesprochen.

Das sollte Smeralda sein? Wie? Er sprach die Frage aus. Ganz dünn verließ sie ihn.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Du selbstsüchtiger Unmensch hast deine Trauer und deinen Gram als Ausrede missbraucht, um dein Leben und dein Land im Stich zu lassen. Du hast uns ein grausames Schicksal bereitet und bist vor deiner Verantwortung geflohen. Geflüchtet, so wie deine verfluchte Braut.“ Die Worte trafen ihn, als hätte sie ihn damit angespuckt, während sie ihn mit großen Schritten umkreiste.

Immer wieder deutete die Spitze ihres Schwertes gegen ihn. Was sagt sie da? Romualdos Blick fiel auf seine Hand.

Sie war stark gealtert, leicht fleckig und von Falten überzogen. Er drehte das Schwert so, dass er sich darin spiegeln konnte. Eine ältere Version seiner selbst schaute ihm entgegen.

Eine unwahrscheinliche Müdigkeit lag in seinen Augen, die kein Funkeln mehr enthielten. Er schaute auf Smeralda.

Sie hatte die Distanz hinter sich gelassen, ihr Gesicht hing vor ihm. Die blauen Augen, entstellt von wirbelnden Gefühlen aus Hass und Wut, verfolgten ihn.

Jede noch so kleine Bewegung schienen sie in sich aufzusaugen und nachzuvollziehen.

Erschreckt stieß Romualdo das Mädchen von sich.


	31. Kapitel 30 : Der Wassergeist

Die hellen grünen Augen mit dem gelben Ring darin, die Inenria ihr Eigen nannte, musterten die Umgebung.

Wütend darüber, dass sie auf etwas Offensichtliches so einfach hereingefallen war, atmete sie mehrmals tief aus. Ein Seufzer folgte, dann griff sie nach ihrem Schwert.

Ein Wind umwehte sie und ließ die Blätter schweben, die um sie herumtänzelten wie Elfen um ihren Pan. Etwas bildete sich in ihr und wanderte hoch in ihre Kehle.

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter, ahnend, was gleich passieren würde. Der Anblick des Blattwerkes löste in ihrem Inneren etwas aus, was sie versuchte zu vergessen. Was sie tief in ein Kästchen verpackt und in einer dunklen Ecke verstaut hatte. Der Blick richtete sich nur langsam, von tiefer Trauer durchtränkt, nach vorne.

„Hallo Mutter“, hauchte sie leise.

Vor ihr stand eine Frau, die ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Die Haut war furchtbar blass, unter den Augen lagen tiefe Schatten, wie Gräben.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren eigenen trugen diese Augen keinerlei Glanz in sich. Mehr wirkten sie wie tiefe Löcher. Inenria bemerkte, dass ihre Haut leicht grünlich glänzte. Ihre Mutter starrte sie förmlich nieder.

„Warum tust du das? Warum folgst du ihm, Inenria?“ die Stimme klang fern. Wie aus einem Traum, aus dem man gerade erwacht war. Inenria spürte ein Zittern, das ihre Füße erfasste und ihre Beine hochwanderte.

„Du bist nur eine Illusion. Nichts weiter als ein Trugbild“, Inenria schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie mehr mit sich als mit dem Abbild sprach. Eine Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrer Stirn.

„Warum tust du mir das an?“ wieder der ferne Klang. 

„Was tue ich?“ Inenria schaute sie an, Kummer im Blick. Ihre Mutter spitzte die vollen Lippen, als würde gleich ein Geschoss daraus hervorkommen.

„Du folgst ihm“, sie spuckte es buchstäblich vor ihrer Tochter aus. Von Schmerz verzehrt schaute Inenria sie an. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund, nicht viel lauter klingend.

„Er ist mein Vater“, die Stimme bebte, als würde die ganze Erde schwere Erschütterungen ertragen müssen.

„Du verstehst nichts“, die Worte waren mehr ein Hauch, der vom Wind weggetragen wurde.

Ihre Mutter zuckte. Die Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt weit und Wasser lief heraus. Erst ganz wenig, doch dann weitete er sich und ein ganzer Bach schien herauszulaufen, auch aus den Augen, die nun fast nicht mehr sichtbar.

Ein Gurgeln entkam ihrer Kehle, kein Atemzug konnte mehr hineinkommen.

Auch Inenria spürte das Fehlen von Luft und ihre Finger griffen nach ihrer Kehle. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war so groß, dass er alles hemmte. Nicht einmal mehr der frische Wind konnte sie davon befreien.

„Verräterin, du folgst meinem Mörder!“ ein hoher Schrei durchbrach den Bann. Fast schmerzhaft quietschend hatte sie es hervorgebracht. 

Das Wasser war über den ganzen Körper geflossen. Ein Fluss rann von ihrem Hals die Brust herunter. Das Kleid war nass, sie war nur noch durch die langen, fast endlos wirkenden Haare bedeckt.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Leib von einem merkwürdigen Zittern heimgesucht, als würde unter ihrer Haut etwas pulsieren, darauf warten, heraus zu können. 

Dann war es soweit und sie zerplatzte zu einem See aus kaltem dunklem Wasser.

Es schwappte zu Inenria herüber und benetzte ihre Stiefel. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schien keine Kraft mehr zu besitzen, wie leer gesaugt sackte die junge Frau auf die Knie.

Die Hände im Wasser begraben. Stark zitternd versuchte sie zu atmen, doch ihre Brust wollte einfach keinen Zug aufnehmen. Dann löste sich ein Schluchzen.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei durchfuhr die Baumkronen.


	32. Kapitel 31 : Das geraubte Leben

Fantaghiros Ohren vernahmen den Schrei ihrer Freundin. Es hörte sich an, als würde es aus einer völlig anderen Welt kommen.

Sie wandte sich um, hoffend, herausfinden zu können, was passiert war. Sie überlegte, ob es etwas mit den glitzernden Kristallen zu tun hatte. War es vielleicht ein Zauber?

Die Augen waren leicht von Schatten untermalt, Zeichen für ihre sich wieder anbahnende Erschöpfung. So nah vor dem Ziel all diese Hindernisse. Ein Schimmer an Tränen zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab. Die Kriegerin fuhr sich über die Stirn.

„Fantaghiro“, eine Stimme ertönte hinter ihr.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich voller Grausen. Vor ihr stand niemand anderes als die schwarze Hexe in gebieterischer Pose. Den Körper in eine schwarze Rüstung gepackt.

„So sehen wir uns wieder, alte Freundin“, es entkam belustigt den purpurnen Lippen. Wut kochte in Fantaghiro empor.

„ _Freundin_ würde ich niemanden nennen, dem ich fast ununterbrochen nach dem Leben trachte.“ Fantaghiros Stimme war von Zorn verzerrt, Ihre Hand griff augenblicklich nach ihrem Schwert.

Die vollen Lippen der Hexe formten sich zu einem Grinsen. 

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass zwischen uns eine Menge an Emotionen herrscht“, die Finger mit den langen dunklen Nägeln hob sie zu ihrem Gesicht, als sie die junge Frau vor sich so gelassen ansprach.

„Wahrlich, bei der Energie, die du aufbringst, um mir mein Leben zu nehmen…“ Fantaghiro lächelte bitter. Die Hexe lachte auf und lehnte sich provozierend nach vorne. 

„Ich kann es dir nur nehmen, wenn du es dir nehmen lässt.“ Die schwarzen Augen hatten die junge Frau vor sich fest im Blick. Eine Welle an Verärgerung schwappte ihr entgegen. 

„Das ist Schwachsinn! Du hast meinen Vater entführt! Du hast meinen Verlobten verhext! Und du hast mich in eine andere Welt verbannt. Wo war da mein Einfluss, es zuzulassen?“ Fantaghiros dunkle Augen blitzten auf, als sie der Hexe ihre Vorwürfe entgegen schleuderte.

Die legte einen ihrer Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„War das nicht, was du wolltest? Kämpfen, in Abenteuern. Nicht im Schloss und Kleidern eingekerkert zu sein und einem Mann überlassen. Habe ich dir nicht ermöglicht, was du wirklich wolltest? Bist du nicht geradezu euphorisch in jedes neue Abenteuer gelaufen? Und jetzt stehst du hier und heulst, weil ich dir jeden deine Wünsche erfüllt habe. Besser als es jemals die weiße Alte geschafft hätte.“ Immer noch mit einer geradezu unheimlichen Gelassenheit erwartete sie nun Fantaghiros Reaktion.

Die junge Kriegerin fasste sich ans Gesicht. Es schaute zwar in die Richtung der Hexe, aber sah sie nicht an. 

Die Finger berührten die nassen Wangen, nun blickte sie hoch. Es blitzt golden in den schwarzen Augen der Hexe. Fantaghiro zieht die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.

„Wer bist du?“ Ihre Lippen öffneten sich nur wenig. Die schwarze Hexe begann geheimnisvoll zu lächeln.

„Ich bin der Schatten in deiner Seele, in deren Tiefen das Licht nicht reicht.“


	33. Kapitel 32 : Lautlos

„Fantaghiro?“

Alles war schwarz. Etwas lag schwer wie eine Rüstung auf ihrer Brust und drückte sie nach unten. Ließ sie nicht aufstehen. Aber sie hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, dies zu tun.

Die Nässe auf ihren Wangen war erkaltet und nun noch mehr fühlbar.

„Fantaghiro, wach auf.“ Die klare Stimme war ihr so furchtbar bekannt.

„Tarabas?“ Zögerlich ließ sie den Namen ihrer Kehle entkommen.

„Ja, es ist vorbei.“ Sie kannte ihn nur zu gut und wusste, dass seine Stimme etwas Trauriges in sich trug, aber wann tat sie das nicht.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Sicht war durch die Tränen stark verschwommen, sie konnte nur grobe Umrisse erkennen.

Hände umschlossen ihre Handgelenke und zogen sie hoch. Als ihr Kopf sich gegen eine Schulter lehnte, konnte sie Romualdos Geruch ausmachen. Sie atmete ihn tief ein.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Es war ein heiseres Flüstern und ließ erkennen, dass sie noch immer benommen war.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Er sprach es sanft und leise aus. Dann legten sich seine Lippen für eine kurze Berührung auf ihre Stirn.

Da er das nicht weiter mit ansehen wollte, erhob sich Tarabas.

Er konnte nicht erahnen, ob es ihn traurig machte oder wütend. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass er nicht interpretieren konnte.

Trauer und Wut kannte er, so gut, dass sie ihm zuwider waren. Er ging zu Celius und schaute auf ihn herunter. Der wiegelte vom Boden aus mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Mir geht es soweit ganz gut.“ Matt lächelnd umfasste er seinen Hals.

Langsam wurde Fantaghiros Bewusstsein wieder wach. Der Kopf füllte sich wieder mit Gedanken und sie verdrängten das Gefühl, dass er unfassbar viel wog.

Sie erinnerte sich an Inenrias Schrei. Die Tränen wegwischend, schaute sie sich nach der anderen Frau um. 

Die junge Halb-Elfin lag im Arm ihres Vaters, die Stirn gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Die langen Haare verdeckten das Gesicht. Fantaghiro drückte ihren Rücken durch.

„Was war das?“ Die großen dunklen Augen schauten fragend in die Runde.

„Es war ein Zauber. Vatresar und ich konnten uns rechtzeitig befreien, dann haben wir versucht die anderen zu wecken.“ Tarabas‘ graublaue Augen blickten zu ihr herüber, kein Hinweis auf Emotionen war in seiner Stimme.

Es verwirrte sie etwas, aber sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Sie musste mehr über die Situation erfahren.

„Wo ist der Dämon hin?“ Man konnte klar heraushören, dass sie wieder vollständig unter ihnen war. Die natürliche Neugierde ganz deutlich in ihrer Stimme.

„Weg, keine Spur mehr.“ Diesmal war es der andere Zauberer, der ihr antwortete. Sie schaute auf den Luchs. 

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, als würde sie einen Schleier abwerfen.

„Aber wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind zu Hause.“ Romualdo hatte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme. Er drückte ihre Hand, um sie seine Freude auch körperlich spüren zu lassen.

Sie schaute ihn an, plötzlich schoss eine ungemeine Empfindung von Erleichterung in ihr hoch. Sie erfüllte jeden Teil ihres Körpers und gab ihr das Gefühl, federleicht zu sein. Ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem bedrückenden Gefühl eben.

Trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes, weder gut noch schlecht, es ließ sich so nicht bestimmen. Es war nur da, irgendwo in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich merkwürdig.“ Sie fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar und ließ es so zurückgeschoben liegen.

Vatresar schaute erneut zu ihr herüber.

„Kein Wunder, der Zauber diente dazu, innere Ängste und furchtbare Erinnerungen wachzurufen und vorzuführen.“ Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

In Achtung vor dem gerade Geschehenen und dem, was es wohl in ihnen anrichtete.

Sie nickte. Dann schlug sie leicht auf Romualdos Arm, um ihm ihre Aufbruch Bereitschaft zu zeigen.

Er erhob sich und zog sie mit sich hoch. Seine Hände ruhten noch kurz auf ihren Hüften, um ihr bei der Balance zu helfen. Celius guckte sich um, neben ihm lehnte Aries gegen einen Baum.

„Was wollte er… sie… es damit bezwecken? Erst die ganze Mühe, uns aufzuhalten, und dann ist es einfach verschwunden?“ Die klare Stimme des Diebes richtete die Frage an die Gruppe.

Vatresar legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Tochter; den Blick auf sie gerichtet, antwortete er.

„Vielleicht hat es erreicht, was es wollte.“ Celius schaute kurz hinüber, dann nickte er. Aries begutachtete die Runde und kam dann zu einem Fazit.

„Ich bin dafür, wir sollten in die erste Taverne verschwinden, die irgendwas hat, was irgendwie an Alkohol erinnert.“ Er hatte seinen freudig sarkastischen Ton wiedergefunden.

Inenria grinste daraufhin halbseitig, der Dieb schloss sich an.

„Die Idee ist nicht schlecht.“ Seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken auf.

„Wir müssen zunächst schauen, was im Schloss vor sich geht.“ Fantaghiro war erst einmal darauf fixiert, zu wissen, was es nun mit der Doppelgängerin auf sich hatte, bevor ihre Kameraden sich in einer Spelunke besinnungslos betranken.

„Das wird euch überraschen.“ Blitz‘ Stimme ertönte von hoch oben, die beiden Geschwister hockten auf einem Ast.

„Ihr seid zurück.“ Donners Lächeln über die Tatsache steckte Fantaghiro mit an. Aber das war nicht alles, was sie ihr zu sagen hatte. Die Augen, die die Farbe einer Gewitternacht hatten, schauten auf sie nieder.

Dann redete sie weiter.

„Die Hexe ist aus dem Schloss verschwunden."


	34. Kapitel 33 : Wiederkehr

Ihre Schwester hielt sie fest in den Armen. Katerina verstand nicht, was Fantaghiro von ihr verlangte. Hier war doch niemand und überhaupt hatten sie doch erst gestern miteinander geredet. Die Frau, deren Haare in einem dunklen Kranz um ihren Kopf lagen, konnte ihrer kleinen Schwester einfach nicht folgen.

Sie machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie sie ewig nicht gesehen, als wäre sie erst jetzt wieder heimgekehrt. 

Aber das war doch alles schon geschehen und sie waren froh darüber, es abtun zu können. In Katerina schien etwas zu arbeiten. Fantaghiro konnte das an ihrer Mimik ausmachen. Dann öffnete die ältere Schwester den Mund und äußerte eine Vermutung:

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ja noch nicht so lange zurück und als wir gestern geredet haben, da machtest du schon so einen wirren Eindruck.“ Die klaren Augen, die von Klugheit zeugten, waren nun von Sorge erfüllt.

Fantaghiro ließ den Kopf sinken, die Schultern ihrer Schwester noch immer in den Händen. Dann schaute sie Katerina wieder an.

„Einen wirren Eindruck?“ die vollen Lippen der Kriegerin bebten leicht.

„Ja, du redetest so abgehackt und warst so überheblich. Oh, es tut mir leid, Fantaghiro. Ich wollte dir nicht böse sein. Ich wusste ja auch überhaupt nicht wo du gewesen warst.“ Katerina fasste erschrocken an ihre Lippen, als sie ihre kleine Schwester so titulierte.

Fantaghiro nickte.

„Danke“, dann schloss sie ihre älteste Schwester in die Arme.

Kurz war Katerina überrascht, von Fantaghiro derartig umarmt zu werden. Sie hatte sich schon beinah an die Kühle der letzten Wochen gewöhnt, dann aber erwiderte sie die herzliche Umarmung.

Romualdo verließ den Schatten, in dem er stand, fand seine Position neben seiner Verlobten und wandte sich dann an die anderen.

Tarabas‘ schlanker Körper war elegant wie immer an die Wand gelehnt. Es wunderte den König, dass jemand in jeder Stellung, die er einnahm, so graziös wirkte.

Inenria saß auf einem Sims der großen Fenster, Celius hatte es sich neben ihr bequem gemacht, beide ließen ihre Beine herunterbaumeln.

Vatresar stand ihm am nächsten.

Der König schaute sich um. Er konnte Aries beobachten, wie er aus einem der anderen Fenster schaute. Romualdo räusperte sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm alle zuhörten.

Und die Gruppe schenkte ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Der ältere der Zauberer nahm das Wort.

„Was auch immer Seshren wollte, sie hat es wohl erreicht. Andernfalls wäre sie nicht so sang- und klanglos verschwunden.“ Der Luchs fasste sich nachdenklich ans Genick und strich darüber.

Ein Pochen ließ ihn zu einem der Fenster blicken, Celius‘ Faust lag auf der Wand.

„Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach die Angst gepackt.“ Der Dieb hoffte, dass es eine einfache Erklärung dafür gab, mit der sie sich zufriedengeben und so schneller zum Betrinken übergehen konnten. Aber so einfach sollte es denn doch nicht sein.

„Wir sollten es doch alle besser wissen. Niemand taucht mit diesem Machtaufgebot auf und verschwindet dann ohne einen Mucks.“ Vatresar berührte seine Stirn, den Schweiß wegwischend.

Tarabas fuhr fort.

"Irgendetwas wird im Schilde geführt.“ Sein Blick wich aber nicht vom Boden ab, Vatresar nickte zustimmend.

„Wir müssen warten, bis uns etwas offenbart wird.“ Die raue Stimme des Fuchses ertönte erneut.

Fantaghiros dunkle Augen hatten den Wortwechsel der beiden verfolgt und sie sprach nun die Gedanken dahinter aus.

„Trotzdem sollten wir nach Hinweisen suchen.“ Ihre Unterlippe verschwand nach dem Aussprechen in ihrem Mund. Der Kopf tief in Gedanken. Tarabas hatte sie beobachtet.

„Das solltet ihr tun. Ich bringe indessen Angelika nach Hause. Ein Zauberer sollte reichen, um Hinweise zu finden. Jedenfalls wird es Zeit für sie.“ Eine seiner Hände lag unter seinem Kinn.

Vatresar nickte wieder, um darauf das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Gut, teilen wir uns auf. Aber niemand wird sich alleine auf den Weg machen. Wir kennen unseren Feind nicht.“


	35. Kapitel 34 : Die Pfade der Entscheidungen

Angelikas purpurnes Kleid gab einen morbiden Kontrast zum schwarzen Mantel, in den Tarabas gekleidet war. Als würde sich Blut und Schatten vermischen. Ihre dunklen großen Augen schauten von Tränen verschleiert an ihm hoch. Erst bebten ihre Lippen kurz, dann begannen sich Worte zu formen.

„Wir haben schon einmal so etwas durchgemacht, es ist nicht nötig, mich nach Hause zu schicken.“ Die Augenbrauen hatte sie mit einem fragenden Ausdruck nach oben gezogen, hoffend, dass Tarabas ihrem Willen nachgab.

Seine sturmblauen Augen blickten nach unten.

„Ich will nicht die Verantwortung tragen müssen, wenn dir etwas passiert.“ Seine Worte waren leise und sprachen nur zu ihr.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit Erschrockenheit. Nur ein dünner Ton war ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen entkommen.

Doch war sie nicht die einzige, die seine Worte vernommen hatte.

Zwar stand Inenria bei den anderen, aber das natürlich feine Gehör, das ihr ihre Mutter mit in die Wiege gelegt hatte, nahm sie auch wahr.

Ebenfalls mit Mimik antwortend, zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, aber nicht vor Entsetzen, eher mit Hohn. 

Tarabas spürte, wie sich ihre Ausstrahlung veränderte, und schaute zur ihr hinüber. Nur kurz, dann zurück zu der Prinzessin vor ihm.

Schlagartig wurden ihm seine Worte bewusst und seufzend setzte er erneut an.

„Was ich meine, ist: Ich könnte niemals die Verantwortung ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde.“ Angelika antwortete mit einem in Gedanken versunkenen Nicken.

Die lauschende Halb-Elfe wendete sich von dem Paar ab und denen zu, die die nächsten Schritte ausdiskutierten.

Vatresar und Fantaghiro standen sich gegenüber.

Er gestikulierte viel, ihre Arme waren fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. Dann schaute der Zauberer auf und winkte seine Tochter zu sich.

Gegenseitig musterten sie sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dann hörte sie ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Du und Celius, ihr werdet Tarabas und Angelika begleiten. Der Rest bleibt hier.“ Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, tat es ein anderer, Aries eilte zum Luchs und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihm her.

„Gehöre ich etwa zum Rest?“ Die Frage des Piraten traf auf Ratlosigkeit. Vatresar begann sich am Bart zu kratzen: „Eigentlich gehörst du in eine völlig andere Welt.“

Aries bedeutete ihm, weiterzusprechen. Vatresar ließ von seinem Kinn ab und drehte seine Hand, als würde er ein Glas in seiner Hand begutachten.

„Das ist offensichtlich ein anderes Thema, welches noch im Halbdunkel liegt, also solltest du hierbleiben und die Sache mit klären. Danach kannst du beim Suchen helfen.“ Er beendete seinen Satz mit einem Lächeln.

Aries nickte. „Also gehöre ich zum Rest.“

Neben ihm ertönte ein Kichern, Aries erwiderte es, zu Inenria grinsend. Sie stupste ihm kurz gegen die Schulter, dann ging sie zu Celius.

Hinter sich hörte Vatresar den lauten Seufzer der in tiefes Rot gekleideten Prinzessin, er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Es gibt noch keinen Grund zur Verzweiflung. Erst müssen sich die Abreisenden vorbereiten, wer weiß, ob ihnen aufgelauert wird.“ Wieder ein Lächeln, diesmal eines, dass ihr etwas Aufmunterung schenken sollte.

Celius klatschte in die Hände, um alles in Gang zu bekommen. „Auf denn: Kleider flicken, Schwerter schärfen.“

-

Über die rechte Schulter des Luchs war ein Umhang drapiert, als er sich mitten in einer überfüllten Taverne eingefunden hatte.

Wie immer war sein ganzes Ensemble eine Mischung aus roten und braunen Tönen, bis auf das weiße Hemd, das aus dem Wams hervorblitzte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seines Arms warf er den Umhang hinter seine Schulter und setzte sich auf die breite Bank vor ihm. Kurz widmete er sich seiner Umgebung, sie war nicht sonderlich ausgeleuchtet.

Hier und dort verliehen ein paar Kerzen dem Raum eine verruchte Ausstrahlung. Wobei er wettete, dass in dem kleinen Ort, der zu Fantaghiros Schloss gehörte, bei weitem nicht so viel in den dunklen Ecken verborgen wurde wie in den Tavernen, in denen er normalerweise verkehrte.

Vatresar lächelte in sich hinein, bis er die Anwesenheit einer Person spürte.

Er schaute auf und erkannte die Kleider seiner Tochter. Die Beine waren in eine dunkle dünne Stoffhose gehüllt, darüber ein hoch geschlitzter Überrock im dunklen Violett, dann schaute er höher.

Der Oberkörper war in ein lang ärmliches Mieder gebunden, von der gleichen Farbe wie der Überrock. Darunter ein schwarzes Hemd. Das Gesicht war eingerahmt von gekordelten Strähnen.

Noch immer verdeckten ein paar einzelne breitere die spitzen Ohren. Der Rest war nach hinten gebunden und es fiel ihm sofort wieder auf. Warum hatte sie nur diese Angewohnheit, ihr Geburtsmerkmal zu verstecken

Er räusperte sich, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie wahrgenommen hatte. Als sie sich setzen wollte, griff sie zuerst nach ihrer Hüfte, noch mit dem Gedanken, ihr Schwert beiseiteschieben zu wollen. Doch sie griff ins Leere.

Jetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass es nun auf ihren Rücken gebunden war. Die Schultern entspannend, setzte sie sich. Ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst, als sie ihn endlich anschaute.

Vatresar hob eine Augenbraue hoch. Er konnte problemlos erspüren, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte.

Ihr Schutz schenken wollend, legte er seine Hand auf eine freie Stelle auf ihrem Rücken, die nicht von der gekrümmten Klinge eingenommen wurde. Sie warf ihm einen leeren Blick zu, dann schaute sie zurück auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Ich weiß, worüber du grübelst.“ Seine raue Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die zwischen den beiden herrschte.

„Du weißt so viel“, schnappte es zurück, der Sarkasmus triefte von ihren Lippen. Er holte kurz Luft.

„Ich habe es gesehen, Inenria. Es war ein Trugbild, es war nicht deine Mutter.“ Kaum hatte er sie erwähnt, sprang die junge Frau auf.

Seine Hand erhob sich auch und griff nach der ihrigen, er konnte das Zittern fühlen. Dann sprach er leise zu ihr, als wäre er von einem Schleier umgeben.

„Setze dich wieder.“

-

Der Strohhalm in seinen Mund bewegte sich von einer Ecke in die andere. Die hellen blauen Augen waren nach oben gerichtet, als Celius auf einer Wiese im Burggarten lag.

Die Arme waren hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und dienten als Kissen. Erst hatte er versucht, die Sterne am Nachthimmel zu zählen, doch er war längst davon abgekommen mit seinen Gedanken.

Es war ihm schon so oft passiert, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in der Mitte der Nacht einen Ort zu suchen, wo er den Himmel erkennen konnte und dann seine Bewohner alle zählen und benennen wollte. 

Doch immer war ihm viel zu viel im Kopf herumgegangen. Seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war das sein Ritual.

Er verzog das Gesicht und kratzte sich am Kopf. Während er den Zenit betrachtete, wunderte er sich, wo ihn das Schicksal überall hinführte. Es war fast schon, als hätte der Kosmos über ihm einen seltsamen Humor.

Seine Hand, die noch eben am blonden Schopf kratzte, lag nun auf seiner Brust und spielte mit einem dunkelgrünen Schal. Um den Hals geschlungen verlief er bis auf ein beigegraues Hemd, eine braune Lederweste war von einer Schärpe umwunden, die aus dem gleichen Stoff wie der Schal war. Ein Ledergurt lag darauf und schien nicht nur die Weste zu halten, er war verbunden mit einem zweiten, der quer über der Brust lag, mehrere leere Schäfte waren daran befestigt.

Eine kleine Dolchscheide war an seiner Seite sichtbar, sie hatte die perfekte Größe für das kurze Schwert, das er aus der Zwischenwelt als Andenken mit sich trug.

Die langen Beine waren in ein dunkles Braun gehüllt, der Stoff der Hose an den Seiten mit groben Querstichen vernäht.

Seine blasse Haut bildete einen auffallenden Kontrast zu den Kleidern und dem dunklen Rasen. Die Füße waren übereinandergelegt und bewegten sich hin und her. Zeichen dafür, dass er angeregt in Gedanken lag.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schien er fast einzuschlafen, dort auf dem kalten Boden.

-

Aries beobachtete das gleiche Schauspiel, obwohl er an einem der Fenster des Schlosses lehnte. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Sims und hielten gemeinsam einen Becher in der Hand.

Als er hineinschaute, erblickte er das rote Spiegelbild des Mondes, gefärbt vom Wein. Er atmete leise aus und nahm einen Schluck. Dann blickte er erneut hinein, doch der Mond war nur noch eine dünne zerrüttete Spur und er schaute wieder auf zum silbernen Urbild.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, hierher zu kommen.

-

Romualdos Finger fuhren an ihrem Nacken entlang, die Berührung war so sachte, als hätte er etwas Zerbrechliches vor sich.

Fantaghiro drehte sich um. Lange kastanienbraune Locken flossen ihren Rücken herunter, die schwarzen Augen funkelten ihn an wie zwei Onyxe. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn wie ein heißer Wind und er lehnte sich zu ihr.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre stürmisch, die Ewigkeit, die sie getrennt waren, hinter sich lassend.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals, ihn näher an sich heranziehend, um mit ihm auf den weichen Decken unter sich und in die Nacht um sich gehüllt, zu versinken.

-

Angelikas Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht trug einen tief zufriedenen Ausdruck.

Die vollen Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, die Gedanken getragen von einem entzückenden Traum. Der Körper war ab den geschwungenen Hüften in eine Decke gehüllt, ein Arm hatte sich befreit und sorglos über die entblößte Brust eines Mannes gelegt.

Tarabas griff nach dem Anhänger um seinen Hals. Er drehte den Stein vor seinen Augen, als würde er gleich darin etwas entdecken.

Doch es kam keine Erkenntnis und somit ließ er ihn fallen. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er sich erst am Gesicht, dann an den langen Haarsträhnen entlang.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht der Kerzen, die in dem Wind, der durch das offene Fenster kam, wild flackerten.

Er verlor sich darin, als er es beobachtete.

Der halb entblößte Mann dort auf dem Bett spürte die Verbundenheit zu den Flammen, die ungestüm auf ihren Dochten tanzten.  
Es war so hypnotisch für ihn; auch wenn die Bewegungen nie die gleichen zu sein schienen, fühlte er sich tief in einen Bann gezogen.

War denn das Unstete das Einzige, in dem er Frieden finden konnte? Auf der ständigen Jagd nach etwas… 

Vielleicht war es die Suche, die ihn zufrieden stellte und annähernd den Hunger in ihm stillte. Es war zum Verzweifeln, war er so verworren?

Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, es war so tief aus ihm herausgekommen, dass er dachte, in ihm sei eine andere Welt.


	36. Kapitel 35 : Keine großen Worte

Sie hatten sich wieder zu einer Gruppe eingefunden. Das erste Augenmerk der anderen fiel auf Fantaghiros Haare, denn die rotbraunen Locken waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, keine Spur mehr von dem kurzen Schnitt.

Der Anschein ihrer ungestümen Kindlichkeit war verschwunden, vielmehr wirkte sie erhaben schön. Nicht mehr wie die davonlaufende Prinzessin, nun sah sie aus wie eine Königin, die in den Kampf ziehen wollte. Um den Hals war ein schlichter Lederband gebunden, am Ende hing ein rötlich heller Kristall. 

Sie trug ein langes anliegendes Hemd, das ein sanftes helles Grün hatte und an einen besinnlichen frühen Sommertag erinnerte. Darüber lag ein erdbraunes Mieder.

Ihre linke Hand steckte in einem braunen Lederhandschuh, Daumen und Finger waren frei, offensichtlich diente dies dem Bogenschießen.

Am rechten Arm trug sie eine reich verzierte Metallstulpe, um die Hüften lag ein Gürtel. Er hielt nicht nur die dunkle Hose zusammen, sondern trug auch eine mit Ornamenten geschmückte Schwertscheide.

Die Beine waren von anliegenden Lederstiefeln bedeckt. 

Die schlanken Finger lagen auf den Schultern der kleinen Smeralda. Ihre Füße waren nackt und schon etwas schmutzig durch den Erdboden, aber Smeralda schien es nur wenig zu stören.

Vielmehr gefiel es ihr richtig, denn die schmalen Füße drückten sich immer wieder in den Boden, ein großer Zeh zog Kreise.

Als Fantaghiro ihren Romualdo wiederhatte, galt ihr zweiter Gedanke dem blond gelockten Mädchen. Sie hatte ihren Mitstreitern den Moment des Luftholens erst beim Haus der weißen Hexe gegönnt. Zum Glück lag dieses auch nicht weit entfernt und so konnten Romualdo und Tarabas die Fremden im Auge behalten, während die dunkelhaarige Schönheit ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme nahm.  
Die Kleine hatte bereits im Türrahmen gestanden; als sie Fantaghiro erblickte, konnte kein Zauber der Welt sie mehr halten.  
Sie lief los und mit einem Satz war sie in die Arme der Kriegerin gesprungen. Romualdo hatte gedacht, dass sie nie wieder von einander ablassen würden, doch als der erste Zauber des Momentes verflogen war, ließ sie Smeralda los, nicht ganz, immer noch hielt ein Arm sie fest, aber genug, um auch die weiße Hexe zu begrüßen.  
Diese war nun auch ans Licht getreten, ein dünner Arm war um die Schultern von Angelika geschlungen.

Donner kam der Kristall von Fantaghiro bekannt vor, aber so schnell konnte sie es nicht einordnen. 

Inenria spielte kurz mit den Schnüren ihres dunklen violetten Mieders, sie schien die Muster darauf zu erforschen, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst; dann schaute sie auf den Mann neben sich.

„Wie werden wir reisen?“ Die grün-gelben Augen blickten Tarabas aufmerksam an.

Der wieder in Schwarz gehüllte, hoch gewachsene Mann schien kurz nachzudenken, sein Blick am Horizont entlang wandernd, wieder die Hand an seiner Kette.

Der Kristall lag auf dem Stück Brust, welches das Hemd so offenherzig freiließ. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Wir reiten, ich werde die Gruppe mit einem Zauber nicht weit genug bringen können.“ Es war eine kleine Lüge, in Wirklichkeit traute er sich selbst nicht genug, um so einen großen Zauber zu wirken, immer noch saß da die beklemmende Angst, es würde ihn in die falsche Richtung leiten, wenn er derartig viel Magie aufbrächte.

Wieder zurück in die Schatten, die ihm vertrauter waren als seine eigenen Atemzüge, gerade jetzt, wo das Flüstern aus dem Dunkel mit Engelszungen zu ihm vorzudringen wusste.

Inenria nickte, ahnungslos seinem inneren Tumult gegenüber.

„Es wird Zeit, wir sollten uns verabschieden.“ Vatresar blickte in die Runde. „Vorerst.“

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal.“ Fantaghiro sprang auf und wandte sich Inenria und Celius zu. Er grinste ihr entgegen und begann die ersten Schritte in den Abschied zu tun. 

„Wir müssen ja keine großen Worte schwingen.“ Seine Hände waren vor ihm ineinandergelegt und er schenkte ihr einen fröhlich mutigen Blick.

Seine Augen schienen ihr zu erzählen, dass sie ihm in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen war.

Sie musste scharf in sich hineinhorchen, die jugendliche Unschuld ihrer Gedanken hatte ihren Schleier etwas beiseite gezogen und sie begann es wie einen verhängnisvollen Fluch zu sehen.

Wer wusste, wohin das alles hier führen würde, was noch vor ihnen lag, und trotzdem folgten ihre Begleiter ihr so treu.

Es schien, als würden alle Menschen um sie herum ihre Angst verlieren; sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das etwas Gutes war.

Fantaghiro schüttelte den Kopf, darüber durfte sie nicht nachdenken; alles, was jetzt zählte, war, dass sie zusammenhielten und sie auf ihre Freunde vertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht sie, die ihren Mut anspornte. Es konnte auch einfach sein, dass sie sehr viel Glück mit der Wahl ihrer Gefährten hatte.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder.“ Ihre vollen Lippen schenkten ihm ein bedeutungsvolles Lächeln.

Celius erwiderte es ebenso innig, dann klopfte er ihr sanft auf die Schulter: „alles wird gut.“

Inenria schob sich an Celius‘ Schulter vorbei auf Fantaghiro zu. Sie schaute sich kurz um und musste bemerken, dass sie bis auf Angelika die Kleinste in der Gruppe war.

Der Mund verzog sich kurz in Unmut, doch als sie auf Fantaghiro schaute, war das Gefühl verschwunden.

Vielleicht war sie die Kleinste, aber hieß es nicht, dass in den Kleinsten besonders viel Temperament schlummerte?

Sie ging ein paar Schritte näher auf ihre Freundin zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihre Umgebung nicht hören konnte, was sie ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Du solltest das mit Romualdo und Aries klären.“ Die gedämpfte Stimme richtete ihre Nachricht direkt an die Ohren Fantaghiros, aber es waren nicht nur ihre, die es vernahmen.

„Das ist doch nun wirklich ihre Sache.“ Neben ihr hatte sie die Ohren des blonden Diebes unterschätzt, sie blickte auf einen süffisant dreinschauenden Celius.

Ihr Ellbogen rückte aus und stieß den blonden Hünen in die Rippen.

„Misch dich nicht in meinen Abschied ein, deiner war bereits.“ Eine elegant geschwungene dunkle Augenbraue war nach oben gezogen, einer ihrer langen Zeigefinger deutete auf seine Brust.

„Schubs mich nicht.“ Seine Hände gestikulierten nach außen, sein Gesicht trug einen verärgerten Ausdruck.

„Misch dich eben nicht ein.“ Nun war sie auch verärgert; wenn sie etwas zu sagen hatte, sollte sich auch niemand einmengen.

Bevor die beiden ihr zänkisches Gerede weiter fortsetzen konnten, erinnerte sie Vatresars Räuspern daran, dass es hier nicht um sie ging.

„Ich erkläre euch beide für fertig.“ Der ältere der beiden Zauberer hatte seine Hand gehoben und sie wie ein Messer nach vorne geschnellt.

Romualdo war von seiner Position weggetreten und wandte sich an die kleine Gruppe. Er war ebenfalls leger, aber kampfgerüstet bekleidet mit einer kurzärmligen Ledertunika. Ein weißes Hemd darunter hatte eine braune Bordüre an den Ellenbogen und einen kleinen Kragen.  
Ein dunkler Gürtel, auf dem hell silberne Ornamente glitzerten, hielt alles perfekt in Form.

„Wir sollten wirklich keine großen Abschiedsreden schwingen, es käme mir zu schwarzseherisch vor. Lasst uns lieber mit einem hoffnungsvollen ‚bis Bald’ auseinander gehen.“

Die Gruppe willigte wehmütig nickend ein. Nun war der Moment zu spüren, in dem sie sich wirklich trennen würden.

Romualdo war der Erste, der sich abwandte und zurück zum Schloss lief, Aries und der Luchs folgten ihm.

Nur Fantaghiro verweilte noch kurz, bevor sie es ihnen gleichtat.

Tarabas wandte sich an Inenria; bevor er sie ansprach, drehte sie sich bereits zu ihm um.  
Kurz schaute er sie überrascht an, aber er nahm an, dass es wohl ihre ebenfalls magische Natur war, die sie seine Intention spüren ließ. Er musste mehr auf der Hut sein. 

„Geht mit Angelika voran, ich komme sofort nach.“ Sie nickte nur und schaute dann auf die Prinzessin. 

Energisch die Lippen aufeinanderpressend, geleitete sie sie von dem Zauberer weg, den Arm um ihren Rücken geschlungen, damit sie nicht nach hinten blicken sollte.

Doch Angelika wagte einen Blick und in den dunklen Augen lag kurz der Schleier einer Missstimmung. 

Sie hatte sich äußerlich dem innerlichen Gefühl angepasst, Der Sari war nun dunkel, fast schwarz. An den Enden verlief er jedoch wieder ins Rot. Beide Farben waren stark verziert. 

Der Zauberer, dessen Antlitz wie ein ferner schöner Traum aus Schwarz und Alabaster wirkte, eilte mit großen Schritten Fantaghiro hinterher.

Seine schlanke Hand berührte ihre Schulter, als sie schon auf den Weg fort von ihnen war. Sie drehte sich um, ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen bei seinem Anblick. 

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast. Alter Freund.“

Tarabas schaute sie verwirrt an. Sie konnte ihn wieder ausmachen, diesen Tumult, den er auf immer mit sich zu tragen schien.

Dann sah sie seine Lippen Worte formen, kurz bevor er sie aussprach.

„Wie könnte ich.“ Es klang inbrünstig, auf diese Weise, wie nur er Dinge sagen konnte. 

Noch bevor er weitersprach, war sie an ihn herangetreten und hatte seine Wange berührt. Dann folgte ein Kuss wie ein süßer sanfter Abendwind. Sie drehte sich um, kein weiteres Wort hatte sie gesprochen, und eilte den anderen hinterher. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Moment war, unbemerkt war er nicht geblieben.

„Allmählich wird mir etwas klar.“ Es war Aries, der es leise zu Vatresar geflüstert hatte. Der Zauberer hatte den beiden einen kurzen Blick geschenkt, als er den inneren Aufruhr in Tarabas gespürt hatte, den dieser nicht hatte verbergen können.

Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue zeigte dem Freibeuter neben ihm, dass er ihm zuhörte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, bekam Aries eine Antwort.

„Das liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen.“ Aries nickte nachdenklich.

„Das ist wohl die beste Entscheidung, die man hier treffen kann.“  
Der ältere Zauberer ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich war er etwas amüsiert.

Er war froh darüber, bereits sein Alter erreicht zu haben, andernfalls würde er ebenso schnurstracks seinen Trieben folgen.

Ein Ziehen in seinem Nacken zwang ihn dazu, seine Tochter anzusehen. Unglücklicherweise musste er keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was sie dachte.

Denn auch sie hatte sich einen Blick gegönnt, als sie die farbenprächtige Prinzessin mit dem Dieb alleine ließ.

Es war Skepsis, die ihm entgegenschlug, aber nicht wegen Tarabas, sondern wegen ihm. Ihr Blick sprach förmlich davon, dass er wohl immer noch seinen Lüsten folgte.

Doch er wedelte den Gedanken hinfort, telepathische Kräfte hatte sie nun wirklich nicht. Sie war viel zu ignorant. Wieder lächelte er tief in sich hinein.

Nun blickten alle vier zurück, Zauberer und Prinzessin, Elfin und Dieb. Celius winkte den beiden Männern noch schnell hinterher, bevor sie außer Sichtweite gerieten.

Romualdo berührte Fantaghiros Schulter, als er ihren abwesenden Blick sah. Ihr Gesicht war nach unten geneigt und tausend kleine Gedanken schienen ihr wie eine Ameisenarmee durch den Kopf zu marschieren.

Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter hatte sie zwar etwas zurückgebracht, aber noch immer zeugte der Blick davon, dass sie innerlich weit entfernt war. Doch trotzdem ließ sie ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Schulter niedersinken, als sie durch die Tore in Schloss schritten.

Noch bevor sie im Inneren verschwanden, richtete Romualdo sein Augenmerk auf die Männer, die ihnen folgten.

Er konnte die Wut des Freibeuters auf seiner Haut spüren, wie ein leuchtender Faden wurde sie bis zu ihm hin gesponnen.

Verwirrung war sichtbar in seinen blassen grünen Augen, dann drehte er sich wieder um. Alle Beachtung seiner Braut schenkend, drückte er seine Hand fester in ihre Schulter.

Neben sich spürte Aries die Aufmerksamkeit des Luchses; der hatte seinen Körper leicht zur Seite gedreht. Kurz hatte er mit einer Lektion gerechnet, doch es kam anders.

„Pech in der Liebe, Glück im Spiel.“ Aries‘ wache Augen starrten ihn an, dann ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, nun derjenige zu sein, der eine Lektion erteilte.

„Solltest du dich nicht mit dem Rätsel Doppelgänger auseinandersetzen?“ Vatresar wedelte seine Worte mit einer simplen Handbewegung fort.

„Ja, ja, morgen ist schon früh genug.“ Wieder zog der Zauberer eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, Aries erkannte, dass es wohl eine Art mimische Kodierung war, die zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter auftrat.

Zumindest musste es so sein bei der Häufigkeit. Der Freibeuter lachte kurz auf, als der nächste Gedanke durch seinen Kopf ging.

„Ich verstehe, kaum ist die Kleine weg, wird wieder dem leichten Leben gefrönt.“   
Er sollte keine Antwort bekommen, zumindest nicht mit Worten.

 

Aber die beiden Männer folgten in stillem Verstehen dem Paar vor ihnen. Beide trugen ein breites Grinsen auf den Gesichtern, als sie im Schatten des Schlosses verschwanden.


	37. Kapitel 36 : Feenkind

Tarabas’ Gruppe hatte sich noch nicht weit entfernt, noch schlenderten sie eher als dass sie liefen. 

Vor ihnen lagen die Pferdestallungen, Ziel ihres kurzen Fußmarsches. Die Beinpaare der hoch gewachsenen Männer trugen sie etwas zügiger den Reittieren entgegen.

Die beiden Frauen liefen hinterher, jede auf ihre Weise in ihre eigene Welt eingetaucht. Bis die Halbelfe aufschaute, als wäre etwas in sie gefahren, und schneller wurde, bis sie sich neben dem blonden Dieb einfand.

Angelika machte das nichts aus, war sie doch ohnehin viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie es hätte bemerken können.

Das Augenmerk der jungen Frau fiel auf den Dolch, den Celius in seinen Fingern drehte, mehr zum Zeitvertreib als um das Stück auszukundschaften.

„Mein Vater hat mir nicht gesagt, wozu du es behalten solltest.“ In ihrer Stimme war Verwirrung hörbar, doch Celius grinste nur in sich hinein.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis.“ Inenria rollte bei der Antwort mit den Augen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was deine Belohnung dafür war, hierher zu kommen.“ Der blonde Hüne schaute auf den Horizont, dann zuckte er ungalant mit den Schultern.

„Würdest du mir denn alles erzählen?“ Als der Blick der stahlblauen Augen sich in ihre grün-gelben bohrte, musste sie unweigerlich wegschauen.

Zu ihrem Glück waren sie bereits bei den Ställen angekommen; so musste sie seinen Blick nicht weiter auf ihrer Haut spüren, denn jetzt brach die nächste Etappe an.

Tarabas schaute auf den Hüter, der bereits auf die kleine Gruppe zu getrottet kam. Er ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen, denn der Mann dort war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Celius beobachtete die Frauen, die neben ihm standen.

Inenria erforschte neugierig und ausgiebig die Umgebung, Angelika jedoch starrte etwas abwesend vor sich hin. Als hätte sie ein schweres Schicksal hinter sich... oder noch vor sich.

Der Dieb presste die Lippen aufeinander; das würde noch unangenehm werden. Wusste er doch, wie es war, wenn man einer Frau klar machen musste, dass man sie vielleicht doch nicht mit sich nehmen würde.

Jedenfalls war das der Fall, wenn sie schnell genug war, um ihn zu stellen. Ansonsten war das Einzige, was sie noch von ihm sah, der Abdruck seines Kopfes auf dem Kissen.

„Ich finde den Ort merkwürdig.“ Die Stimme der Elfe ertönte neben ihm und holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus.

Kurz schaute er sich auch um, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, aber nichts erschien ihm außergewöhnlich.

„Es sieht doch aus wie bei uns.“ Sein Blick fiel fragend auf Inenria, doch die erwiderte nur mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Der Hüter wird unsere Pferde holen.“ Tarabas‘ Stimme brachte alle drei dazu, auf ihn zu schauen.

Hinter ihm tauchte auch bereits wieder der alternde Mann auf, mit den ersten beiden Pferden an der Leine. Angelika hatte aufgeschaut. Die Seide des Saris glänzte im Licht, als sie auf den Schimmel zu lief.

„Ich will sie haben, sie ist doch sehr hübsch.“ Die dunklen Augen lagen auf der hellen Stute, ihre Hände mit den glänzenden Armreifen hatte sie vor sich verschränkt.

Die beiden Männer und die Halb-Elfin waren da nicht ganz so wählerisch; als der alte Mann mit den beiden letzten Pferden herauskam, liefen sie eher unwillkürlich auf sie zu.

Tarabas ging erst zu Angelika hinüber, um ihr hinaufzuhelfen. Die Prinzessin lehnte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in seine Berührung zurück, den Kopf an seinen Hals gelegt, dann ließ sich aufhelfen.

Zum Glück konnte sie den Sari zur Seite schwingen und den Blick auf eine dunkle Haremshose freilegen. So konnte sie immerhin komfortabel reiten, ohne im unpraktischen Damensitz auf die Reise gehen zu müssen.

Dann setzte sich Tarabas auch auf sein Pferd, ein braunes mit weißen Flecken. Die sturmblauen Augen schauten auf seine Begleiter, die alle auf seine Anweisung warteten.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sie so zu sehen, wie sie ihn anblickten, wissbegierig was sein erstes Kommando war.  
Ganz ohne Furcht vor seiner Person, nur aus freundschaftlichem Respekt vor ihm.

Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf, die langen Haare flogen über seine Schulter, dann richtete er das Wort an seine Kameraden. Bei dem Gedanken schluckte er ein wenig, hatte er jemals jemanden vor Fantaghiro als Kamerad bezeichnen können? Kurz seufzte er.

„Wir reiten in diese Richtung, dort gibt es einen soliden Weg, der uns durch den Wald führt.“ Die Hand deutete auf den Waldesrand, als er sie ansah.

Ein allgemeines Nicken erwiderte sein Kommando. Nur einer fühlte sich dazu berufen, noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

„Gut, gut, gut, endlich ist wieder etwas los“, das freudige Grinsen auf Celius’ Gesicht sprach davon, wie sehr er etwas Abwechslung genoss.

Inenrias Blick wanderte zurück zum Schloss. „Ich hoffe, dass mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ist.“

Tarabas lächelte. „Vorerst schon, aber wir kehren ja auch bald zurück.“

-

Eingekehrt im Schloss, schaute Fantaghiro aus einem der vielen großen Fenster in den Burggarten. 

Ihre Ohren waren nur zur Hälfte dabei, als sich Romualdo mit Ivaldo und Cataldo unterhielt. Sie bekam auch nur oberflächlich mit, wie sie beteuerten, dass es ihnen leidtat.

„Das ist nicht nötig, ihr wisst doch, dass ich genauso in den Bann geraten bin“, seine weiche Stimme verflüssigte sich zusammen mit ihren Antworten.

Fantaghiro konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen. Ihr Augenmerk lag auf Smeralda und wie sie mit den beiden kleinen Jungen im Hof spielte.

Zwar konnten sie ihr noch nicht wirklich folgen, das dort waren einige ihrer ersten Schritte, doch nahm sie sie an die Hände und half ihnen. Die Mütter der beiden saßen auf einer Bank ganz in ihrer Nähe und beobachteten die kleinen Füße beim Laufen.

Mutterglück strahlte völlig unverhüllt aus Karolinas Gesicht, die blauen Augen leuchteten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester: Katarina blickte besorgt auf das Gras vor ihren Füßen. Die Augenbrauen waren nach unten gezogen und gaben ihr einen grimmigen Ausdruck.

Als sie plötzlich hochschaute, fielen ein paar Strähnen aus dem dunklen Haarkranz. Ihr Blick landete auf Fantaghiro.

Diese hatte die Unruhe ihrer Schwester bemerkt und schenkte ihr ein sanftmütiges Lächeln. Katarina war überrascht von der Geste, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum.

Vielleicht lag das schlechte Gewissen noch präsent in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Sie lächelte sanft zurück, doch war die Wehmut noch immer sichtbar in ihren Augen.

-

Smeraldas Hände ließen ab von dem kleinen Jungen, dem sie beim Stehen half.

Er schaute mit großen blauen Augen auf seine Helferin, dann gluckste er und holperte mit eigenen Schritten vorwärts.  
Die nun freien Hände schoben blonde Locken aus ihrem Gesicht, die ihr in die Augen gefallen waren. Ihr aufmerksamer Blick erspähte etwas hinter einem wilden Wust von Gebüschen. Es war ein blutiges Rot, das kräftig im Sonnenlicht schimmerte.

Weit aus Smeraldas Gedanken verdrängt, stützten sich die zwei Jungen aneinander ab, erst glucksten sie, dann lachten sich die Kinder freudig an und ließen sich in das weiche Gras fallen.

Smeralda lief langsam auf die Gebüsche zu, die Füße vorsichtig einen vor den anderen setzend. Doch das ganze Schleichen half nichts, da sie trotzdem auf einen kleinen Ast trat, der versteckt im Gras lag. 

Das Knacken brachte das rote Wesen hinter dem Strauch dazu, sich zu bewegen, und das Mädchen zum Schmunzeln.

Vatresars dunkle Augen strahlten ihr mit Freundlichkeit entgegen, als er sie knapp über seine Schulter anschaute. Sie lief um ihn herum, während er sie aus seinem Schneidersitz heraus beobachtete. Das junge Mädchen hockte sich vor dem bejahrten Mann mit dem silbern melierten Haar nieder.

Der Zauberer schaute sie fragend an, doch sein Blick alleine schien keine Worte aus ihr heraus zu bringen: „was möchtest du?“

Smeralda stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Beine, die Hände hielten ihren Kopf. Der kuriosen Haltung folgte auch sofort ihre Frage.

„Was machst du hier?“ Er schmunzelte. „Ich konzentriere mich.“

Das Mädchen wollte schon mit den Augen rollen, doch der Zauberer redete weiter: „ich will herausfinden, ob unsere Doppelgängerin vielleicht eine verschleierte Spur hinterlassen hat.“

Smeraldas Augen leuchteten auf, erfüllt von Neugierde. Die Hände ließen von ihrem Gesicht ab und fielen zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr Entschluss drang an seine Ohren.

„Ich will helfen!“ Vatresar musste schmunzeln, die Überzeugung des Kindes war etwas, was sein Herz erwärmte, doch er musste sie enttäuschen.

„Du bist weder eine Hexe noch ein Zauberer.“ Er blickte ihr bedauernd entgegen.

Doch seine Worte entmutigten sie ganz und gar nicht, sie lächelte sogar noch mehr, schon fast triumphierend. Sie unterbrach den Augenkontakt und griff in eine tiefe Tasche ihrer Hose.

Ein Leuchten machte sich breit, als sie etwas herausholte.

„Aber ich habe das hier!“ Vatresar starrte erstaunt auf die kleine Fee in Smeraldas Hand nieder, die sich aus ihrer Kugel befreite und zurückschaute.

In den dunklen Augen spiegelte sich fast gänzlich das kleine runde Gesicht.

Der Zauberer schaute zwischen Fee und Prinzessin perplex hin und her, dann lachte er sanft auf. Das Mädchen grinste ihn an, ersichtlich hatte sie ihn damit beeindruckt.

„Nun“, er kratzte sich am Kinn „du hast mich überrascht. Vielleicht kannst du mir doch helfen, erfinderisch wie du bist, meine Kleine.“ Der hoch gewachsene Mann bewegte sich etwas hölzern zur Seite.

„Nimm hier Platz mit deiner Freundin. Euer festes Band ist eine gute Basis, sie wird dir nützlich sein.“ Er klopfte auf den Boden neben sich.

Die nackten Füße des Mädchens stießen sich vom Boden ab, sie lief abermals um ihn herum und ließ sich auf dem Fleck nieder, den Vatresar ihr soeben aufgezeigt hatte.

Nerninva lag solid in ihren Händen, das Leuchten erhellte plötzlich noch stärker den Ort. Es umgab die drei ein mystisches Strahlen, wie das Licht der warmen Abendsonne.

Die kleine Fee in Smeraldas Händen schien zu wissen, worum es ging, und reagierte mit ihrem eigenen Zauber. Vatresar schaute auf das kleine Wesen, in seinen Augen glänzte die Faszination.

„Schließe die Augen, Smeralda. Höre einfach auf das, was ich dir sage, und halte deine Fee fest in den Händen.“ Sie folgte seinen Worten und schloss die Lider.

Ein sanfter Atemzug entkam ihr, als sie die Finger vollkommen um das winzige Wesen legte.

„Sie wird immer wärmer.“ Smeraldas Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Das ist gut. Es zeigt, dass sie mit dir in einer Einheit steht.“ Die Stimme des Zauberers war auf einmal so weich, dass sie dachte, sie würde auf einer Wolke hinfort getragen.

„Denke an Seshren. Rufe sie dir wieder in Erinnerung.“ Ein fast unsichtbares Nicken ließ ihn wissen, dass sie noch immer bei ihm war und nicht vom Feenzauber eingeschläfert wurde.

Das konnte viel zu leicht passieren, waren doch Feen eigentlich von schelmischer Natur. Aber Nerninva hatte kein einziges Mal Anstalten gemacht, Smeralda zu ärgern.

Es wunderte Vatresar, aber er schloss daraus, dass die kleine Prinzessin wohl viel Glück mit ihrer Fee-Freundin hatte.

Fernab von alldem konnte das Mädchen leise Glöckchen singen hören, die alleine in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit zu existieren schienen. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr das Gefühl, auf der Wiese im Burghof zu sitzen, mit fest verschlossenen Augen.

Vielmehr spürte sie es, dass sie in diesem Moment ein Teil dieser Dunkelheit war. Als besäße nichts einen Körper und alles führte sich zusammen zu einem großen Ganzen.

Wieder ertönte das Klingeln, doch diesmal war es lauter und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl trug es mit sich. 

Unterschwellig bohrte es sich in den jungen Körper, den sie nun wieder lebendig spürte. Es war das Erwachen in einem kalten Raum, wo der Traum doch so warm war. 

Smeralda kniff die Augen fester zusammen, als sie etwas Kaltes spürte. Es war so fremdartig, sie wusste einfach nicht, was es sein könnte. Für einen Augenblick schoss ihr der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass es sich so anfühlen musste, wenn erkaltetes Metall flüssig wäre.

Im selben Moment, als sich dieser Gedanke formte, wurde er zur Realität. Flüssiges kaltes Gold, kälter als jedes Eis, floss plötzlich über ihre bedeckten Augäpfel. Es drückte die Lider nieder und wollte sich unter sie hindurch in ihre Augen drängen.

Smeralda riss die Augen auf, dann presste sie sie wieder zusammen und rieb mit ihren Händen verzweifelt an ihnen herum.

Nerninva war ihren Händen entglitten und hatte sich flatternd auf einem ihrer Beine niedergelassen.   
Die großen türkisenen Augen starrten erschrocken und wissend zugleich auf ihre große Freundin.

Als das Mädchen dabei war, sich die Augen rot zu reiben, umschlossen Vatresars Hände die schmalen Handgelenke und führten sie vorsichtig von dem kleinen Gesicht weg.

Dann berührte er ihre Wange und inspizierte die erröteten Augen. Sie schauten verwirrt zurück, ein Hauch von Erschöpfung lag in ihnen.

„Ich habe sie gesehen, denke ich.“ Die sonst so energische Stimme Smeraldas war plötzlich viel ruhiger.

Der Zauberer nickte: „das ist gut.“

Seine Augenbrauen waren nach oben gezogen und auf seinen Satz folgte ein Lächeln.

„Das ist gut?“ Sie blickte ihn durch nun strahlende Augen an, die Rötung war fast wieder verschwunden.

„Sehr sogar. Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Hexe bist?“ Die beiden beäugten sich kurz gegenseitig, ohne jegliche Reaktion.

Bis Vatresar zu lachen begann.

Das warme Gelächter drang durch den bis ebenso ruhigen Ort und die Prinzessin musste sich unweigerlich anschließen. Das Flattern von Flügeln brachte sie zurück und sie sah der Fee zu, wie sie sich auf ihre Schulter setzte.

„Und was machen wir nun?“ Wieder hatte sie ihre Arme auf ihre Beine gestützt, die Hände hielten erneut ihren Kopf.

Der ältere Mann griff in sein Wams und kramte in den Innentaschen herum. 

Sein Gesicht erzählte davon, dass er etwas gefunden zu haben schien. Der Arm kam wieder hervor und in seiner geschlossenen Faust war nun etwas präsent. Smeralda war unruhig geworden und ihr Gesicht war weiter auf ihn zu gekommen, neugierig blinzelte sie mehrmals.

Vatresars Finger lösten sich und ließen den Blick auf ein kleines funkelndes Objekt zu. Eine Kette glitt heraus und ließ die verknüpften Glieder von seiner Hand hängen. Doch Smeralda schaute nicht auf die Kette, ihr Blick haftete an dem Gebilde dort auf seinem Handteller.

Ein kleiner Glaszylinder war von dünnem Messing umwoben, das drehte sich zu einer Spirale, an deren Ende eine kleine ovale Kugel war.

Das Mädchen schaute den Zauberer vor sich mit forschendem Blick an, nur kurz, dann ließ sie die brennende Frage aus ihrem Mund gleiten.

„Was ist das?“ Die Augen waren geweitet.

Vatresar schmunzelte nur und gestikulierte ihr mit seiner freien Hand, den Zylinder zu berühren.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, die Finger gespreizt. Und als die Kuppen das Glas berührten, das gerade noch leer zu sein schien, begann es milchig zu leuchten. Ein sich drehender und wirbelnder Nebel füllte es an. Smeralda schaute überrascht auf.

„Das, meine Kleine, ist unsere nächste Aufgabe und ein Geschenk eurer weisen Freundin.“


	38. Kapitel 37 : Die Träne die vom Himmel fiel

Ein sanftes Knirschen tönte durch den Raum, als die Tür langsam, beinah zaghaft, geöffnet wurde. 

Schlanke feminine Finger drückten sie von sich weg. Es verhalf dem Raum vor ihr keineswegs zu mehr Licht, denn er besaß seine eigene magische Helligkeit.

In den großen dunklen Augen Fantaghiros war die Erleichterung deutlich sichtbar, als sie ihrer alten Lehrmeisterin entgegenblickte. Die schwarzen Augen der Hexe stachen aus der weißen Erscheinung heraus wie zwei Onyxe aus einem Meer aus Federn. Auch wenn das Gesicht keine jugendliche Glätte besaß, wirkte es trotzdem zeitlos.

Ein Lächeln zog den breiten Mund zu einer freundlichen Miene. Der jungen Königin, die ihr ins Angesicht sah, fiel sichtlich eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern tief zu Boden.

-

Lange hagere Finger wuschen sich im klaren Wasser. Sie rieben sich aneinander, als würden sie Staub von der Haut abstreichen. Die weiße Hexe war über ein schlichtes Messingbecken gebeugt und blickte eindringlich in dieses hinein.

„Was ist das?“ Fantaghiros Stimme ertönte hinter der älteren Frau.

Die Hexe drehte sich um, weiße Locken glitten über ihren Rücken. Sie hob ihre Hand und hielt sie geöffnet vor Fantaghiro.

Diese sah erst nur neugierig darauf, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Verblüffung. Dort in der fast schon kreidebleichen Hand, worin die Adern sichtbar schimmerten, lag ein blasser rosa Kristall.

Augenblicklich preschte die Erinnerung wie eine Flutwelle zurück in ihre Gedanken, in denen Romualdos grüne Augen zwischen Wut und Verwirrung schwankten. Dann verwischte das Lachen der schwarzen Hexe sein Gesicht und wandelte es zu einem mannshohen Kristall.

„Ich verstehe nicht…“ der Satz verebbte und die junge Frau zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

Wieder formte sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen der Hexe, die Augen funkelten. Der Kristall in ihrer Hand schimmerte blass, als sich ihre Finger etwas bewegten.

„Ich habe ihn an der Stelle gefunden, wo du deinen ersten großen Kampf mit der schwarzen Hexe ausgefochten hast.“ Sie ließ diese Nachricht auf Fantaghiro wirken, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„Vor kurzem konnte ich ihn besprechen und nun will ich ihn dir zum Geschenk machen.“ Wieder glänzten ihre Augen, in denen das Geheimnis tanzte.

Kurz wollte Fantaghiro für eine Frage ihre Lippen öffnen, doch sie schloss sie wieder, tonlos. Die Stirn legte sich in Falten, als dahinter weitere Fragen sich zu Sätzen formten. Dann bahnten sich doch Worte ihren Weg aus dem Mund der Königin.

„Wodurch hast du deine Kräfte wiedererlangt?“ Die Jüngere stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften; die Geste war Ausdruck ihrer Verwirrung, die sich wie Wasser mit Neugierde mischte.

Die Hexe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Frau dort vor ihr war bei weitem nicht mehr das junge Mädchen, das sie das Kämpfen gelehrt hatte. Sie war vielmehr zu einem noblen Präsenz geworden, deren Worte nicht mehr unpassend entwichen.

Tief in ihrem Inneren war Fantaghiro so sehr gereift, dass sogar ihre Haltung zu einem Teil davon wurde.

Die unsterbliche Hexe musste schmunzeln und erinnerte sich, dass sie der Frau vor sich noch eine Antwort schuldete

Doch wer wäre sie, wenn sie diese Aufforderung so einfach verschenken würde.

Ihr langer, wie ein Zweig wirkender Zeigefinger legte sich gegen ihre schmalen Lippen. Er pochte einmal dagegen, bis sie einige Schritte machte und den Augenkontakt zu Fantaghiro abbrach.

„Es ist ein Pakt.“

-

Zuvor.

Die sonnengebräunte Haut Vatresars erhielt einen goldenen Schimmer durch das Leuchten in der kleinen Hütte. Sein Blick überflog den Innenraum, amüsiert schmunzelte er in sich hinein.

Die Frau, die ihm gegenüberstand, beobachtete ihn im Gegenzug.

Er wirkte magisch auf eine andere, viel weltlichere Weise. Nebeneinander wirkten Zauberer und Hexe, als stünde ein Korb mit reifen Früchten neben einer Schüssel mit frischer Milch. Zumindest war dies das Bild, das sich im Kopf des Mannes bildete und das freche Grinsen verursachte.

„Ich werde es vielleicht öffnen können.“ Vatresar sprach es nebensächlich aus, während er ihre alchemistischen Apparaturen begutachtete.

Die Hexe schaute ihm zu, wie er sich mit seinen Fingern über den melierten Bart strich. Eine elegante Augenbraue hob sich zur Stirn und das so geheimnisvolle Lächeln der Frau begleitete eine Frage.

„Was öffnen?“ Ihre Stimme summte mit einem neugierigen Unterton.

Seine Antwort kam prompt, diesmal ohne jegliche Abschweifungen: „Die Mauer, die sich zwischen dir und deiner Macht errichtet hat.“

Sie reagierte mit einem einzigen Nicken, das ihre Nachdenklichkeit widerspiegelte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du einen Obolus dafür forderst.“ Die Worte kamen ruhig von ihren Lippen, aber mit dieser gewissen Spitze in der Stimme, die so charakteristisch für sie war.

Es brachte Vatresar zum Grinsen.

„Du hast etwas, was für mich von Nutzen sein könnte.“ Der Mann vor ihr stemmte nun die Hände in seine Hüften.

„Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen.“ Sie war sich bewusst, dass er noch weiterreden wollte, aber sie konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zu unterbrechen.

Ebenfalls nahm er sich heraus, sich nicht unterbrechen zu lassen und redete, ihren Worten keine Beachtung schenkend, weiter.

„Es gibt nur noch wenige Mächte, die sich der reinen Ausübung der weißen Kunst widmen.“ Eine seiner Hände gestikulierte elegant in die Richtung der Hexe vor ihm.

Diese nickte erneut, diesmal reagierte sie weniger spielerisch. Die schwarzen Augen schienen in eine andere Welt zu starren, als würde sich vor ihr eine Erinnerung wie ein Gemälde auftun.

„Ich will nur eine.“ Die Worte waren sanft gesprochen, aber laut genug, damit sie in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte.

Ihr Blick flog zu seinem Gesicht, wo er verweilte. Sie schaute ihn lange an, ohne Reaktion, bis eine leise, widerstrebende Antwort folgte.

„Das ist vielleicht mehr als ich besitze.“

Der Zauberer räusperte sich und verdeutlichte: „Ich kann es bis hierher spüren.“

Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an, das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das von ungeahnten Geheimnissen sprach, war zurückgekehrt.  
Dann schenkte sie ihm eins dieser Geheimnisse.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum nur die Leuchtenden sie auffangen können.“

Vatresar grinste: „also willst du nicht deiner alten Freundin helfen?“

Eigentlich war es keine Frage, es war eher eine kleine Herausforderung. Ein tiefes Atmen folgte, es kam aus ihrem Innersten.

„Das ist heikel, “ die Hexe fuhr sich durch das lange weiße Haar, „es ist die letzte, die ich habe, denn ihre Tränen sind verebbt.“

Nach diesem Satz war jeglicher Anflug eines Lächelns aus ihrem Gesicht verbannt, Vatresars Miene wurde von einem Schatten heimgesucht und er fuhr sich hastig über die Lippen.

Wusste er doch genau, was das hieß.

„Sie hat sich schlafen gelegt; wenn die Tränen versiegen, stürzt das Land ins Dunkel.“


	39. Kapitel 38 : Zweifel

Die dunkelblonden wilden Locken waren Aries ins Gesicht gefallen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erzählte von einem inneren Tumult, den er dort an dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster mit sich austrug.

Die Finger lagen um einen Becher, aus dem er öfters große Schlucke nahm. Der süßlich-herbe Geschmack des Weines verblieb noch etwas in seinem Mund, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster und auf den Burghof wanderte. Die blauen Augen beobachteten nun aufmerksam die beiden Menschen dort unten, die etwas zu suchen schienen.

Sein Interesse ließ nach kurzer Zeit ab von dem Zauberer und dem Mädchen, das ihm scharfsichtig folgte, und sein Blick durchflog nun den Raum, der jetzt sein Quartier sein sollte.

Es war typisch für Burgen, deren Herren keine geldlichen Schwierigkeiten hatten; die Wirtschaft in dem Land schien zu florieren. Für ihn jedoch, bestenfalls einen Seeräuber und Dieb, war es nur der Anblick von royalem Prunk.

Aries lachte höhnisch auf und ein Gedanke kroch in seinen Verstand. Ist es das, was sie wirklich will?

Der Kelch in seiner Hand entglitt ihm fast und dunkler roter Wein schwappte zu Boden. Im selben Moment knarrte das Holz der Tür und eine der vielen Mägde kam in den Raum gelaufen.

Ihr Blick fiel erst auf Aries, dann auf den Fleck am Boden, wo sich der Wein noch verteilte.

Kurz schien sie sich unsicher zu sein, was nun zu tun sei, doch dann fing sie sich und nuschelte ein paar Worte:  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier seid“, bevor sie ihren Korb niederstellte, ein Tuch herausnahm und begann, den Fleck wegzuwischen.

Der Freibeuter hatte sie kaum verstanden und ließ lieber ihre Erscheinung auf sich wirken, das dunkle braune Kleid und die weiße Schürze.

Viele Mägde hatte er noch nicht gesehen, war die Umgebung in der sie sich bewegten, doch weit entfernt von denen, wo er sich lieber aufhielt. Aber wenn sie sich alle in dunkles Leinen und alberne Hauben kleiden mussten, hatten sie sein Mitleid.

Als die junge Frau sich erhob, vermied sie es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und nahm einige andere Tücher aus dem Korb, um sie auf seinem Bett adrett zusammengefaltet hinzulegen.

Dann verließ sie den Raum so eilig wie sie hineingekommen war, ohne ein weiteres Wort. 

Der Kelch raste hinunter auf die Lehne des Stuhls auf dem er saß, wieder schwappte Wein.

Er rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. Etwas zu rasch griff er nach einem der Tücher und der hochgewachsene Mann kam leicht ins Schwanken. Die Tücher, als er sie hochhob, gaben sich als seine Hemden zu erkennen.

Mit einer ruppigen Bewegung warf er sie quer über das Bett, die gerade noch bestehende Ordnung zerstörend.  
Nachdem ihm das großartig gelungen war, verließ er mürrisch den Raum, die Tür fiel laut hinter ihm ins Schloss. 

-

Das Licht der Sonne stach ihr kurz in die Augen, als Fantaghiro den Burggarten betrat. Sie schützte sich mit ihrem Arm, dann suchte ihr Blick nach den beiden erkundenden Gestalten. Ein Lächeln formte sich und sie lief auf sie zu.

„Wie kommt ihr voran?“ Es war ein amüsierter Ton in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Smeralda schmunzelte ihr entgegen, schaute aber sofort wieder auf das Pendel in ihrer Hand. Vatresar nahm ihr die Antwort ab.

„Deine Doppelgängerin ist zwar eilig abhandengekommen, trotzdem hat sie fast keine Spuren hinterlassen.“

Fantaghiro erfasste die Aussage, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben.

Sie schien zu überlegen, dann wanderte eine Augenbraue wieder nach unten. Sie begann süffisant zu grinsen.

„Fast?“ In dem einen Wort klang viel Neugierde mit.

Der Zauberer grinste, seine Augen glänzten erheitert: „Bis jetzt haben wir auch noch nicht das ganze Schloss durchkämmt.“

Fantaghiro bestärkte ihn mit einem Nicken: „Hoffentlich gibt es eine Spur, ich würde zu gerne wissen wer denn da mein Schloss stehlen wollte…“, die Lautstärke ihrer Worte verebbte, „und warum.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit der Zeit kommt die Erkenntnis.“

Die Locken auf Fantaghiros Rücken bebten in Spiralen, als sie die beiden verließ, um sich auf eine Bank zu setzen.

Die blonde Prinzessin lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, um sich dann wieder auf den leuchtenden Gegenstand zu konzentrieren.

Vatresar schaute dem Mädchen nach, als sie unbeirrt durch den Garten lief. Sein Blick wurde schärfer, als er sah, wie Smeralda angewurzelt auf einem Fleck stehen blieb.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Seine Frage klang besorgt.

Ein Nicken gab ihm die erste Antwort, die zweite kam, als sie ihren Kopf leicht drehte: “Irrtum.“

Der graumelierte Mann lächelte aufmunternd: „Was soll’s. Das wird schon.“

Nicht mehr auf ihn achtend, führte sie ihre Arbeit fort. Die dunklen Augen der Königin, die auf der Bank saß, versuchten auszumachen, was der Zauberer nun dachte.

Er schien es zu spüren und blickte ihr entgegen, um sich dann am Bart zu kratzen.

Ein Seufzen folgte.

„Mal schauen, wo das alles hinführt.“

-

Dort im Schatten des Fenstersimses fühlte sich Romualdo ganz gut versteckt, als er die drei dort unten beobachtete. Ein halbseitiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen: es wäre schön, wenn die Idylle von Dauer wäre.

Aber die Vergangenheit bohrte tief in seiner Seele, immer wieder wurden sie heimgesucht.

Seine Finger tippten unrhythmisch auf das Gestein, als ein paar fast nicht hörbare Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Hoffentlich bleibt es diesmal so.“

Nur fiel es ihm etwas schwer, das zu glauben, denn in diesem Moment klang das Lachen der schwarzen Hexe in seiner Erinnerung auf. 

 

Genau dieses Lachen hallte durch das alte Gemäuer der schwarzen Hexe, der Brustpanzer bebte zusammen mit ihrer Brust. Eine Hand bedeckte ihren Mund, dessen Haupt von einer metallenen Krone geschmückt war. Die andere Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, die von schwarzem Stoff verhüllt war, der bis auf den Boden reichte.

Das merkwürdige Benehmen der Hexe wurde von ihrem ersten Gefolgsmann beobachtet: Dregrod stand ihr gegenüber, seine Arme verschränkt. Auf seinem Rücken war die große Axt befestigt.

Sein Blick wirkte gelangweilt, als er beobachtete, wie sie dort oben wieder einen ihrer Anfälle hatte, wie er es mittlerweile fast liebevoll nannte.

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte in der Halle, gefolgt von anderen, die sich mit ihm zu vermischen schienen. 

Dregrods Blick flog zu dem Gang, aus dem sie kamen, die Hexe starrte nur wissend auf ihre Nägel herunter.

Der Blick des Kriegers wanderte wieder hoch zu ihr und forderte eine Antwort, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklang das nächste Geräusch.

Ein lautes Knurren dröhnte durch die Wände des Gemäuers, so laut, dass der kahle Mann zu Füßen der Hexe ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf dem, was dort auf sie zukam, die Haare an seinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Es wunderte ihn kurz, doch das, was als Nächstes folgte, ließ ihm keine Fragen offen.

Ein tiefes Atmen war das erste, was die Kreatur von sich offenbarte. Dann folgten schwere Schritte, die das Wesen aus dem Schatten des Kerkereingangs trugen.

Sehnige Klauen, aus denen Krallen ragten, traten ans Licht, sie wuchsen aus dem schwarzen modrigen Fleisch.

-

Er musste sich ablenken, bevor ihn diese ganze Umgebung noch krank machte.

Also entschied Aries sich dazu, im Hof spazieren zu gehen; er war noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, seine Umgebung auszukundschaften.

Erst hatte er keinen Fokus und erfasste nur nebensächliche Dinge wie das Zwitschern von Vögeln und das Wehen des Grases. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, die er sich gewünscht hatte nach dem Zwischenfall in seinem Zimmer.

Doch dann lief ihm jemand vor die Füße, oder besser an ihm vorbei.

Er hatte sie fast nicht bemerkt, doch die blonden Locken leuchteten im Sonnenlicht.

Aries bemerkte, dass sie stehen geblieben war und ihn anschaute. Er musste grinsen, Smeralda hatte in der Tat nicht die Manieren einer Prinzessin, doch das gefiel ihm. Es vermittelte wirklich den Eindruck, als wäre sie mit Fantaghiro blutsverwandt.

Da schob sich der nächste Gedanke in seinen Kopf: das kleine Mädchen hier vor ihm war wohl so etwas wie eine Tochter für sie und beinah hätte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeholt, doch er wusste es abzuwehren und begann ein paar Worte an das Mädchen zu richten.

„Wo ist dein Pendel?“ Es war ziemlich nebensächlich, aber es tat erst einmal seine Wirkung.

Smeralda drehte sich um, dann zeigte sie mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf den alternden Zauberer: „Er macht etwas damit.“

Aries nickte, es wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, also fragte er weiter: „Wie läuft es mit eurer Suche?“

„Ganz gut.“ Die blonden Locken flogen um den Kopf herum, als sie sich wieder umschaute.

Ihm war klar, dass sie kurz angebunden war, dass sie das Gespräch hier vielleicht nicht einmal führen wollte.  
Aber er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht den Drang gehabt hätte, dies zu klären.

„Was hast du? Habe ich eine so abstoßende Erscheinung?“ Er rieb sich über den Bart, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Die Kleine schaute abrupt zu Boden, als hätte sich dort etwas völlig Faszinierendes aufgetan.

Sie verweilte kurz so und erst wollte er noch einmal nachfragen. Vielleicht stimmte auch etwas mit ihr nicht, doch als sich Worte formen wollten, schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Der Ausdruck dahinter, Verwirrung und Tumult, raubten ihm seine Frage.

„Was machst du hier?“ Es verließ sehr leise und sanft ihren Mund, er hätte einen anderen Tonfall erwartet.

Aber dieser hier war eindringlich genug, um ihn wissen zu lassen, was in ihr vorging. Er verstand.

Sie musste die Anspannung zwischen ihm, dem König und Fantaghiro mitbekommen haben. Die leuchtenden blauen Augen in dem kleinen Gesicht schienen eine Antwort aus seinem Innersten zu fordern.

Der Gedanke, der ihn soeben geplagt hatte und den er bis hierhin ganz gut verdrängt hatte, kroch wieder in sein Bewusstsein.

Auch wenn sie vorlaut und forsch war, das Mädchen vor ihm war nichts anderes als ein Kind, das soeben seine geliebte Mutter wiederbekommen hatte.  
Er war sich dessen erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass er vielleicht einem Kind die Mutter rauben wollte. Aber er hatte nichts von ihr gewusst, von dem kleinen blonden Mädchen mit dem wachen Geist.

Hätte das schon vorher zwischen ihnen gestanden, wäre er vielleicht gar nicht bis hierher gefolgt.

Er musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Ein Schweigen hing zwischen den beiden Menschen, bis der Pirat doch etwas Leises zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“


	40. Kapitel  39 : Schwüre, Küsse, Qualen

Noch immer hielt Fantaghiro sich ebenfalls im Garten auf; Prinzessin und Pirat gingen unbemerkt an ihr vorbei, war sie doch gerade in einer völlig anderen Welt.

Das Gebüsch, das sie von den anderen trennte, tat ein Übriges. Ihre Finger drehten den Kristall, den sie erst vor kurzer Zeit geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Als sie einen Blick zurückwarf, bemerkte sie erst, dass Smeralda gar nicht mehr an dem Ort war, wo sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit und sie schaute um sich. Wäre es ihr in diesem Moment bewusst gewesen, so hätte sie erkannt, dass sie zum ersten Mal nachempfand, was eine Mutter fühlt, wenn sie ihr Kind nicht mehr im Auge hat.

Doch jegliche Sorge verschwand, als ein sanftes Murmeln über ihr Fantaghiro dazu brachte, nach oben zu schauen. Smeralda und Vatresar standen unter einem Bogenfenster und unterhielten sich. 

Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie den Größenunterschied wahrnahm und sah, wie das Mädchen angestrengt hochschaute.  
Es machte den Eindruck, als ob er ihr etwas erklärte; immer wieder gestikulierte er nach oben, um anschließend wieder auf den Garten zu zeigen.

Smeralda nahm das Pendel hoch, das jetzt um ihren Hals hing, und schaute es an.

Dann blickte sie auf zu dem Zauberer, er sagte einige Worte und sie nickte, um dann wieder auf den Anhänger zu schauen.

Die Königin musste unweigerlich lächeln, ein inniges Licht brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten. Es war schön zu sehen, dass das Mädchen sich für etwas begeisterte, auch wenn es einen solchen Hintergrund hatte.

Aber sie hatte so viel durchgemacht, dass selbst diese Ablenkung ihr gut zu tun schien.

Der Blick wanderte etwas weiter und blieb an einer Gestalt hängen. Es war Aries, der sich noch immer im Garten befand.

Er war völlig von dem Anblick des lebhaften Treibens im Schloss absorbiert. Es löste kurz etwas in ihr aus, aber sie seufzte und schaute beiseite.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass alles, was sie für ihn empfunden hatte, völlig verschwunden sei, aber Gefühle sind nie so einfach. Schließlich hatte sie ihn geliebt und nur die Liebe zu einem anderen führte sie weg.

Sie biss sich sachte auf die Unterlippe.

Eine Stimme drang an ihre Ohren und schon wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich umschaute. 

War das Burgleben wirklich so unruhig gewesen, bevor sie gegangen war?

Wieder ertönte die Stimme, diesmal konnte sie sie erkennen.  
Es war die von Romualdo; dieser stand auf einen Fenstersims gelehnt und rief ihren Namen.

Jetzt, wo sie aufschaute, musste er grinsen; er hatte nicht bemerkt, wo ihr Augenmerk noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor gelegen hatte.

Er bedeutete ihr durch eine Geste, zu ihm zu kommen, und sie hielt das für eine gute Idee. Sie konnte Abwechslung gebrauchen, gerade wenn diese von Romualdo kam.

Viel zu selten hatten sie die Möglichkeit, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Und je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbringen würde, desto mehr würde Aries aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden.

-

Über das Bett war eine breite Tagesdecke drapiert, sie war von einem dunklen reichen Rot. Nur etwas Tageslicht vermochte in den Raum zu gelangen und erhellte die Konturen der beiden Personen dort.

Die Hände des Paares berührten sich, Fantaghiros blasse Finger lagen in den sonnengeküssten Romualdos. Seine freie Hand strich sanft über ihren Arm, der entblößt im kargen Licht leuchtete.

Sie lächelte noch mehr, als seine Finger begannen mit ihren Locken zu spielen. Der plötzliche Drang, ihm nahe zu sein, erfasste sie und sie lehnte ihren Körper nach vorne, hin zu ihm.

Er tat es ihr nach, lehnte sich in sie hinein, um ihren Geruch wahrzunehmen, doch gleich schoss ihm eine brennende Frage in den Sinn.

„Wer ist dieser Aries?“ Jegliches Gefühl von Nähe erlosch in ihrem Körper und sie versteifte sich.

Romualdo merkte das; es war schwer, es nicht zu bemerken. Seine sanften grünen Augen starrten in das leicht gesenkte Gesicht.

„Was hat es mit ihm auf sich?“ Er klang nun etwas besorgt.

Sie schaute nach unten und starrte auf die Decke, die Finger gruben sich in das Muster. In seinem Inneren machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit.

Indessen kämpfte Fantaghiro ihren eigenen Kampf. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Wie sollte sie es ihm erklären, sollte sie eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit sagen?

Sie entzog Romualdo ihre Hand und ließ ihr Gesicht in deren Fläche fallen.

Jetzt war es auch an Romualdo, sich zu versteifen, seine Hand ließ von ihr ab und blieb reglos vor ihm liegen.

Eine merkwürdige Erkenntnis kroch in seine Knochen und zog daran, wie kalte Finger, die er nicht sehen konnte.

Seine Worte begannen erst untypisch langsam und formten sich dann zu einem Satz, dessen Antwort für ihn lebenswichtig war.

„Was… geschah alles, als du… nicht hier warst?“ Es war wie pures Eis, das sich über die beiden ergoss. Sein Körper distanzierte sich instinktiv von ihr.

Nun schaute sie hoch, betroffen und verstört: „Dann müsste ich ganz vorne anfangen.“

Seine Miene zeigte nichts, doch war er aufgewühlt und langsam fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, ihr diese Fragen zu stellen.

Er nickte ihr ein wenig zu, damit sie sich ermutigt fühlte, weiter zu reden. Sie holte kurz Luft, dann sammelte sie die Worte und ließ sie aus ihrem Mund entkommen.

„Die schwarze Hexe hatte mich in eine andere Welt verbannt. Erst dachte ich nur daran, wie ich wieder hierher zurückkehren könnte. Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass sie dort meine Hilfe brauchten. 

Aber meine Gedanken waren ständig bei euch, weswegen ich nicht ganz in der Lage war, dort zu nützen.“

Sie hielt kurz inne, Romualdo verriet nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Also sprach sie weiter.

„Die Hexe dort, Asteria, sie kam auf die Idee, dass ich besser helfen könnte, wenn ich nicht die Erinnerung an diese Welt hier besäße.“ Ihre Lippen bebten etwas, sie wusste nicht, ob sie nervös war oder ob das Nachdenken über das Geschehene etwas Ungeahntes in ihr auslöste.

Romualdos Gedanken rasten wie von Pferden getrieben. Sie wollten sich nicht richtig formen und ließen ihn nur wie in einer steifen Hülle zurück.

Er konnte auf eine groteske Art schon beinah riechen, was sie noch sagen wollte. Aber abhalten konnte er sie nicht, der Schmerz dieser Worte, die noch kommen sollten, half ihm, seine Haut wieder zu spüren.

Die Reaktion seines Körpers folgte unterbewusst, seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und die freien Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Fantaghiro redete ahnungslos weiter, viel zu sehr war sie in der Vergangenheit versunken, als dass sie das Leiden ihres Liebsten jetzt hätte spüren können.

„Als meine Erinnerung von mir genommen wurde, da traf ich Aries. Er war ein Pirat, der in die Machenschaften mit hineingezogen wurde. Mit ihm zusammen aber konnte ich das Böse abwenden.“

Der junge Mann vor ihr, der in diesem Moment zu altern schien, nickte nur.

Jedoch musste sie jetzt wegschauen. Ihr Gesicht war von der Schuld gezeichnet, die sie wie Nadelstiche spürte. Doch wenn sie es jetzt nicht zu Ende erzählte, wann dann? Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

„Mein Herz war wie glatt gewischt…“ War das nicht das Gleiche, was sie Aries gesagt hatte? Und momentan brach sie dem Nächsten damit das Herz.

„Also, “ sie schluckte schwer, „habe ich mich in ihn verliebt.“

Augenblicklich stand Romualdo auf, er strich sich wild über den Mund. Doch dann drehte er sich zu Fantaghiro und starrte auf sie nieder.

„Und trotzdem sitzt du hier?“ Der Ton seiner Worte war nicht angenehm und kurz konnte sie den Klang nicht einordnen. Es war so anders als die Art, wie er sonst mit ihr sprach.

„Ja, aber als ich meine Erinnerung zurückbekam, kehrten auch alsbald meine Gefühle wieder und ich wusste, wen ich wirklich liebe.“ Sie sprach es hastig aus, wusste sie doch, dass es eine kleine Lüge war, die sich dort verbarg.

Aber alles andere wäre nur fatal gewesen, noch mehr als das, was sie schon gesagt hatte.

Romualdo biss die Zähne aufeinander, dann folgten seine wenig begeisterten Worte.

„Und warum hast du ihn dann mitgebracht?“ Er gestikulierte in den Raum hinein; sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist uns gefolgt; bevor wir ihn zurückschicken konnten, wurden wir bereits angegriffen. Es ging nicht, er konnte nicht mehr zurückkehren.“ Ihre Hände flogen um ihren Körper um ihre Worte zu verdeutlichen, doch Romualdo hatte ihr den Rücken gekehrt.

Sie sah, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Rücken unter dem dünnen Hemd bewegten, wie angestrengt seine Atmung war.

Sein Hals drückte sich durch, und dann fragte er mit ruhiger gedämpfter Stimme: „und was ist zwischen euch gewesen?“

Ihre Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und hielt es fest.

Sie starrte auf seinen Rücken, er hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Diesmal war es sie, die aufgeregt atmete.

„Nichts, nur ein Kuss.“ Im nächsten Augenblick erschrak sie, als ein Krug zu Boden fiel und zerbrach.

Seine Hände waren über den Tisch gefegt und hatten alles heruntergerissen. Er schnaubte abschätzig, sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf ihn zu schauen.

„Und wem gedenkst du das weiszumachen?“ Seine Worte hämmerten sich in ihren Schädel und als er hinauslaufen wollte, sprang sie vom Bett auf und lief ihm nach.

Bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, hatte sie seinen Arm ergriffen.

Augenblicklich wollte er ihre Berührung loswerden, doch konnte er ihr nichts tun. Egal was sie tat, er war nicht fähig ihr etwas zuzufügen. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter und begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Es war nichts weiter als ein Kuss.“ Sie spürte seine Bewegung, wie er sich sträubte.

„Dann war es nur ein Kuss, aber er kann nicht das Wichtigste sein. Es sind die Gefühle.“ Romualdo klang verletzt. 

Wie man es sich vorstellen musste, wenn ein Gegenstand Risse bekam.

Hastig kam eine Antwort:“ Verzeih mir beides.“

Nun schüttelte er sie ab, nicht hart. Aber so, dass sie verstand, dass er nicht von ihr berührt werden wollte. Nicht jetzt.

Er wollte weitergehen, doch brachen ein paar Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen.“ Sie hielt ihren Atem an, doch er war noch nicht fertig.

„Es sind Gefühle, darf ich dir diese überhaupt zum Vorwurf machen?“ Es war ein Ton in der Frage, der von unendlicher Traurigkeit sprach.

Als er sich ein klein wenig umdrehte und sie anschaute, war diese Traurigkeit auf eine grausame Weise in seinem Gesicht präsent. Sein tiefes Schlucken tat ein Übriges und sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Ein lautes Donnern durchbrach den Augenblick. Leuchtende Blitze ließen sich auf dem Sims nieder und formten sich zu zwei Kindern. In ihren Gesichtern war ein heilloser Schrecken geschrieben.

Blitz stieß die Worte aus, wie die Blitze, in denen sie gereist waren.

„Die schwarze Hexe ist auf dem Weg hierher. Mit ihr ist eine Schar von Kriegern und eine grauenhafte Bestie.“


	41. Kapitel 40 : Unwille

Der Hufschlag der Pferde war kaum zu vernehmen auf dem weichen Waldboden. Das Blattwerk war dicht, schenkte der Umgebung trotzdem ein bläulich mystisches Licht. Celius, dessen Augen dem Licht ähnlich waren, schaute sich aufmerksam um.

Als sie noch auf freiem Feld geritten waren, hatte er sich weitaus sicherer gefühlt. In dem Dickicht konnte man nicht erkennen, wer sich hinter den nächsten Ästen verbarg. Und neuerdings war diese Angst, die sonst nur tief unten in ihm lauerte, an die Oberfläche gekommen und hatte sich zu etwas Realem geformt.

Es juckte ihn plötzlich am Hals und er musste unweigerlich mit seinen Fingern daran reiben.  
Die junge Frau neben ihm konnte nur zu gut seine aufkeimende Angst nachvollziehen. Inenria lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Es lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden, durch den Wald zu reisen.“

Der hellblonde Hüne drehte sich zu ihr um, ihr Lächeln mit einem verkniffenen Grinsen erwidernd.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir nur noch auf freiem Feld reisen.“

Tarabas, der neben ihm ritt, blickte ihn kurz an, dann schaute er wieder auf.

„Wir sind bald da.“

Die beiden nickten ihm zu, sichtlich erleichtert über seine Information.

Celius schloss kurz seine Augen, rhythmisches Atmen folgte und danach ein kurzes Schnarchen. Die Halb-Elfe wollte ihn aufwecken, doch er öffnete schnell seine Augenlider, nur um sie für seinen kurzen Scherz anzugrinsen.

„Hat sich ja gelohnt, dass wir die Nacht durchgeritten sind.“

Inenria erwiderte nur mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. Die Prinzessin neben ihr atmete tief durch.

„Du kannst dich ausruhen, wenn wir angekommen sind.“ Ihr Ton war höflich.

„Gut, gut.“ Der Dieb schwankte freudig in seinem Sattel.

„Wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet.“ Die plötzlichen Worte Inenrias ließen Angelika aufschauen.

Die hellen grün-gelben Augen funkelten sie freundlich an. Die Prinzessin lächelte sanft zurück, schaute dann aber wieder auf die Mähne ihres Pferdes.

Die junge Halb-Elfe war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber eigentlich hätte man auch nicht viel gebraucht, um zu erkennen, was hier schwer im bildlichen Raum hing.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und beobachtete wieder die beiden ursprünglich Liebenden. Sie hatte damit bereits vorher begonnen.

Anfänglich war ihre Observation ein Akt der Langeweile, aber schnell hatte sich daraus etwas anderes entwickelt.

Sie konnte mit Angelika mitfühlen, all diese Strapazen die die Prinzessin hinnehmen musste. Aber vielleicht war es das Beste für sie, wenn sie hier bleiben würde. Wer weiß was noch auf sie alle zu kommen würde.

Eine ihrer Hände strich unbewusst über ihre Stirn, unsichtbaren Schweiß wegwischend.

Ungeachtet aller kleinen Fantasien, die in den vier Köpfen umherwanderten, trabte die Gruppe weiter. Es wurde etwas kühler, nicht erheblich, aber spürbar. Instinktiv konnten sie ausmachen, dass sie sich einem Gewässer näherten.

Tarabas schaute auf, er wusste sofort, wohin sie geritten waren. Angelika tat es ihm kurz darauf nach und blickte sich um.

Als sie das Gewässer erkennen konnte, wie es kristallin im satten Blau funkelte, sank ihr Herz tiefer.

Der in Schwarz gehüllte Zauberer drehte sich nur leicht zu ihr um, die sturmblauen Augen betrachteten vorsichtig die Prinzessin hinter ihm. 

Sie schien völlig in die Erinnerung hineingesogen zu sein, ihre vollen Lippen sprachen still Worte vor sich hin.

Celius hatte bemerkt, dass dies hier etwas Besonderes sein musste.

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu seiner elfischen Begleiterin. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, er drückte seine Lippen nach innen und zog die Schultern hoch.

Ein prasselndes Geräusch riss die Gruppe aus ihrem Tagtraum und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es waren die Hufe fremder Pferde, die auf den Boden schlugen.

Der Zauberer schaute verwirrt zu Angelika hinüber, doch die konnte ihm auch keine Antwort geben. Inenria beugte sich nach vorne, die Ohren gespitzt.

„Ist etwas?“

Der Zauberer wechselte seinen Blick von der Prinzessin zur Halb-Elfe.

„Das werden wir sehen.“ Die Antwort war nüchtern.

Angelika stieß den Atem aus, in den dunklen Augen lag Besorgnis, vermischt mit Unsicherheit. Die Hufschläge näherten sich und Reiter erschienen in ihrem Sichtfeld.

Als die Patrouille die kleine Gruppe erspähte, schallte ein Ruf durch den Wald.

„Haltet an!“ Der Führer der Reiter ergriff das Wort.

Tarabas, der sich ebenfalls als Anführer seiner Gruppe fühlte, gab ihm Antwort.

„Wir sind es!“ Zusammen mit seinen Worten ritt er einige Schritte in ihre Richtung.

Celius war erleichtert darüber, dass die Fremden offensichtlich keine Fremden waren, und warf einen Blick hinüber zu seiner elfischen Freundin.

Die hatte sich aber auf den Mann konzentriert, der sich augenblicklich schützend vor ihre Gruppe gestellt hatte. Zumindest war es das, was sie dachte, ebenso dachte sie Anspannung in ihm erkannt zu haben.

Sie würde ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er den Ort hier schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen wollte. Inenria war darauf gespannt, was hier auf sie warten würde.

Ein merkwürdiges Kitzeln an ihrem Hals brachte sie dazu den Kopf von Tarabas wegzudrehen und auf Celius zu schauen.

Dass sie das schwer beschäftigte, war ihm nicht entgangen und er seufzte tief auf, das Absacken seiner Schultern folgte. Auch nur einen Augenblick zu glauben, es würde einmal nichts Abenteuerliches passieren, war wohl einfach zu naiv von ihm.

„Endlich ist meine Tochter wieder da, das abtrünnige Ding!“ Eine Stimme, an deren Ende ein leicht hysterischer Ton hing, schallte ihnen entgegen.

„Was habt ihr euch nur gedacht? Euch einfach so mitten in der stockfinsteren Nacht davonzumachen!“

König Tohor, gehüllt in opulente Farben, die sein Wesen ganz gut widerspiegelten, war trotz lauten Schimpfens sichtlich von Sorgen erfüllt.  
Celius warf Inenria wieder einen vielsagenden Blick zu, scheinbar hatten sie den Grund für das Unbehagen des Zauberers gefunden.

Als sie ihre wortlose Kommunikation beendeten, sahen sie zu ihrem Anführer hinüber. Dieser war noch verspannter als zuvor.

„Wo ist mein Engel überhaupt, meine Lotusblume?“ Der König wirkte völlig aufgelöst.

Seiner Tochter hingegen war das Ganze sichtbar unangenehm.

Erst wollte sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen bedecken, doch sie entschied sich dazu, nach vorne zu reiten und sich dem bunten langbärtigen König zu stellen.

„Ich bin hier.“ Die Spur von Gereiztheit war hörbar, doch sie gab sich Mühe und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

Die Tatsache nicht bemerkend, redete ihr Vater weiter; zwar war sie wieder da, jedoch seine Verärgerung verschwand nicht so schnell. 

„Oh meine geliebte Tochter! Wenn du nur aufhören würdest, mit deinem Liebhaber davonzulaufen.“ Seine Arme waren weit geöffnet, doch die junge Frau vor ihm hatte kein Interesse an seiner Nähe.

Schlimmer noch, einem Teil der Gruppe war die Situation schrecklich unangenehm, der andere Teil war zutiefst unterhalten.

Celius musste unweigerlich grinsen, was er mit Inenria gemeinsam tat.

„Wir müssen uns erst einmal ausruhen.“ Tarabas meldete sich zu Wort, um die Szene schnellstmöglich zu beenden.

Der König klatschte augenblicklich in die Hände.

Die Reiter machten Platz, um Tarabas und seine Gruppe hindurch zu lassen. Es gestattete dem Zauberer durchzuatmen.

Das entging seinen Begleitern nicht und wieder konnten sie nicht anders als darauf zu reagieren. Celius grinste wieder über beide Ohren, Inenria musste ein Kichern unterdrücken und versteckte es hinter ihrer Hand.

Tohor schenkte seiner Tochter ein zufriedenes Lächeln, doch bekam er darauf nur ein Stirnrunzeln. 

Tarabas war der nächste, der ihn passierte, aber er sollte nicht wortlos davonkommen.

„Wann werdet ihr denn heiraten?“ Neugierig sprach er den Zauberer an.

Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, war ein Augenrollen von Tarabas und ein erneutes Kichern der Halb-Elfe.

-

In Stiefel gehüllte Beine traten fest auf. Sie wollte es nicht zeigen, aber Fantaghiro war verunsichert.

In Kürze würden sie erneut gegen die schwarze Hexe kämpfen, die es sich offensichtlich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, Fantaghiro ein Ende zu bereiten.

Es war ernüchternd und ermüdend zur gleichen Zeit, das ging gnadenlos Hand in Hand.

Die Männer vor ihr, hastig in Metall und Leder gekleidet, waren völlig perplex wegen des plötzlichen Wechsels. Eben noch war alles in völliger Ruhe und im nächsten Moment wurden sie wachgerüttelt.

Die beiden Könige, Ivaldo und Kataldo, saßen in ihren Sätteln, ebenso aufgewühlt wie ihre Soldaten. Nur zu gut wussten sie um die Gefahr, die sich mit jeder Sekunde näherte. Sie tauschten Blicke aus, die Worte sprachen, die sie nicht mit den Lippen formen wollten. Ein letztes Mal schauten sie auf ihre Frauen, dann ritten sie davon, vorbei an Romualdo.

Karolina und Katerina hielten sich erst aneinander fest, aber als Romualdo auf sie zukam, ließen sie voneinander ab und liefen ihm entgegen. Seine Hände fanden sich auf ihren Schultern wieder.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie werden wiederkehren.“

Die beiden Frauen schauten sich an, in ihnen herrschten die gleichen Gefühle. Eine keimende Hoffnungslosigkeit, auch die Worte ihres inoffiziellen Schwagers brachten diese nicht zum Ersticken.

Aber sein Ton war vielleicht einfach nicht überzeugend genug. Und die Worte, die er an die herannahenden Ammen richtete, verdeutlichten das.

„Was ist denn nun wieder los?“ Die vordere der beiden, deutlich etwas mutiger, wandte sich mit der Frage direkt an ihren König. 

Und dann folgte sie, seine Antwort, die er auch schon oft zu sich selbst gesagt hatte.

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht.“

-

Smeralda öffnete die Tür so still, dass der Zauberer an seinem Tisch sie zunächst nicht einmal bemerkte, erst als sie näherkam und ihre Präsenz für ihn spürbar wurde.

Vatresar drehte sich nicht um, aber begrüßte sie dennoch freundlich. Für das junge Mädchen gab es offenbar keine Zeit, um seinen Gruß zu erwidern.

„Was tust du da?“ Sie klang neugierig, doch war die Aufregung über die neue Nachricht ebenfalls zu spüren.

„Ich bereite etwas vor.“ Das Lächeln in seiner Stimme war noch leicht erkennbar, doch größtenteils klang er konzentriert.

Schritte folgten seinen Worten und näherten sich ihm. Jetzt war Smeralda willentlich in sein Sichtfeld getreten.

„Also ist die Suche erst einmal beendet.“ Monoton drang es an seine Ohren, er nickte.

„Größere Schwierigkeiten liegen vor uns.“ Beiläufig ließ er es von seinen Lippen rollen.

Sie rümpfte kurz die Nase, dann näherte sie sich noch um ein paar Schritte. Ihr Arm hob sich, am Ende war die Hand zur Faust geballt. Die Finger lösten sich und offenbarten das Pendel.

Durch das Leuchten wurde Vatresars Aufmerksamkeit erregt und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Behalte es bei dir.“ Sofort schaute er wieder auf seinen Tisch.

Das Mädchen öffnete den Verschluss der Kette und legte sich den Gegenstand um den Hals.

„Und nun?“ Wache Augen blitzten ihn von der Seite an.

„Du solltest dich verstecken.“ Seine Finger fuhren durch den etwas struppigen Bart; durch die Aufregung der letzten Zeit war er nicht dazu gekommen, der Pflege nachzugehen.

Ein Kopfschütteln kam, bevor nachdenkliche Worte folgten: „Das habe ich schon einmal getan. Dabei sind meine Eltern gestorben.“ Ihre Füße trugen sie noch näher auf ihn zu.

Kurz war Vatresar überrascht, die Augenbrauen waren ihm beinah bis an den Haaransatz gerutscht.

Doch ihm fielen die Worte des erstrangigen Königspaares wieder ein. Fantaghiro hatte ihm im Stillen erklärt, dass Smeralda nicht ihre leibliche Tochter war.

Ohne besondere Absicht hatte er kurz zuvor ein paar kleine Witzchen darüber gemacht, dass das Mädchen keinem der beiden ähnlich sah.

Betretenes Schweigen war die Antwort, später war Fantaghiro zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn aufgeklärt.  
Nun war er unsicher über das, was er sagen sollte, also entschloss er sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Die Karawane zieht bereits los. Kinder, Frauen und Gebrechliche sind dort am besten aufgehoben.“ Der Klang seiner Stimme verriet, dass seine Gedanken in die Ferne zogen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe doch gesagt…“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach er sie, „aber wenn du hier bleiben willst, müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen.“

Smeraldas Augen leuchteten kurz auf, dann schob sich ein Gedanke hinzu. „Die beiden wollen, dass ich mit meinen Tanten mitgehe.“

Der Zauberer nickte nachdenklich.


	42. Kapitel 41 : In Ketten

Angelikas dunkle Augen blickten nach draußen. Die Morgendämmerung zauberte ihr ein kühles Licht auf das Gesicht.

Sie schien sich in dem Licht geborgen zu fühlen, wie eine kalte Spiegelung dessen was in ihr lag.

Ihr Blick lag auf den Personen die sich dort draußen in dem so kleinlich gestalteten Garten des Innenhofes befanden.

Inenria und Celius saßen beieinander auf einer steinernen Bank die aus runden Formen bestand. Die junge Halbelfe schaute auf ihre Reflektion in einem kleinen Teich. Der blonde Mann starrte in den Schatten eines riesigen Kirschbaumes.

Es gab sehr vieles was einem hätte an ihm auffallen können, der angelegte große Teich unterteilt von einer Brücke an dessen Seiten geschwungene Gitter waren.

Die vielen adrett angelegten Bäume, die aus verschiedensten Ländern zu kommen schienen. 

Darunter Papierlaternen die bei Nacht alles erhellten. Und die bunten Blumen, mit mehr Farben als ein Regenbogen und Blüten deren Formen von Sternen bis Regentropfen reichten.

All das ließ es wie ein kleines vollkommenes Paradies wirken, so völlig entfernt von dem was hier wirklich wartete. 

„Es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen.“ Es war Tarabas, der zu Angelikas Rücken sprach.

Nur langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte den Mann an, der gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Seine Arme waren verschränkt.

Sie drehte sich wieder um, äußerlich ohne Reaktion doch innerlich wieder von der Ohnmacht eingeholt.

Tarabas senkte den Kopf, diese ganze Situation war so befremdlich für ihn. In der Dunkelheit in der er gelebt hatte war es nie notwendig gewesen Frauen zu trösten.

Vielleicht hatten sie ihre Augen auf ihn geworfen ohne, dass er es gemerkt hätte.

Aber sein Name, seine Aura und sein alleserfüllender Hass ließ auch die naivste Frau erzittern und von dem ach so dummen Gedanken abkommen.

Sein Kinn hob sich wieder und er verließ eilig den Raum, die regungslose Frau alleine sich selbst überlassend.

Ihr Blick lag wieder auf dem Garten in dem noch immer die beiden Individuen waren.

Inenria schaute sich bedächtig um, ihr war aufgefallen, dass die Wachen sichtlich in Erscheinung getreten waren.

„Das ist ein hübscher Ort, nur der Herrscher ist etwas komisch.“ Celius neben ihr eröffnete das Gespräch.

Kurz überlegte sie ob er mit sich selbst redete, also schaute sie ihn an. Sein Lächeln verriet ihr, dass er mit ihr sprach.

„Etwas?“ Sie schenkte ihm eine spöttische Antwort auf seine nicht gestellte Frage.

Der junge Mann musste grinsen. Erst grinste sie auch, doch als ihr Blick unabsichtlich auf die Prinzessin fiel, die so apathisch aus dem Fenster schaute, verschwand es wieder.

„Wird sie die Trennung verkraften?“ ihre Stimme schwang sanft mit dem Wind.

Celius überlegte kurz wen sie meinte, er folgte ihrem Blick und sah die junge Frau die auf dem Fenstersims gelehnt war.

„Weißt du wie es mit deinem Vater und dem Schnaps geht?“ Auf seine verbale Spitze nickte sie nur geistesabwesend.

„In der Liebe kann es doch genauso sein, eine radikale Trennung ist das einzige was noch hilft damit es nicht noch schlimmer wird.“ Seine Worte verebbten merkwürdig lang gezogen.

Die Halbelfe schaut auf: „Wäre das nicht nur nötig, wenn es einseitig wäre?“

Seine hellen Augenbrauen zogen sich fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz und stellten eine wortlose Antwort da.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Boden. „Oh.“

-

Seine blauen Augen glichen dem Himmel während eines Regenschauers, sie waren unüblich verdunkelt.

Tarabas legte sorgfältig ein paar Habseligkeiten in einen ledernen Sack, es waren verschiedenste Utensilien die von einem Leben hier sprachen. Leise Schritte ertönten hinter ihm und sein Gewissen drängte ihn dazu sich umzudrehen.

„Sag nicht es ist für immer.“ Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen ihm und seiner Geliebten.

„Ich werde diese Dinge brauchen.“ Seine Finger fuhren abwesend über das Leder.

Angelika schaute sich kurz um, der Raum wirkte plötzlich leer. Dabei war das hier einer ihrer wenigen Bestätigungen, dass er zu ihr zurückkommen würde, sein Raum mit seinen Zauberutensilien.

Ihr Augenmerk fiel wieder auf Tarabas, er hatte seinen ledernen Sack nun bereits über die Schulter geworfen. Bei dem Anblick presste sie schmerzhaft ihre Lippen aufeinander.

-

Celius‘ Hände festigten den Gurt der den Sattel sicher auf dem Pferd hielt. Neben sich konnte er ein schweres Atmen hören. Beim Aufsehen erkannte er Inenria, die Gedanken vertieft über das Fell des Pferdes strich.

„Es sind nur drei Pferde.“ Ihre Stimme klang abwesend.

Der Hüne überprüfte noch einmal den Sattel, als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

Tarabas lief zügig an ihm vorbei.

Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedackt, dass der Zauberer erleichtert sei diesen Ort zu verlassen. Hatte er in seinen Augen die Ausspannung gesehen, eine Last von sich geworfen zu haben?

Celius schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte Tarabas nicht lange, aber so schätzte er ihn nicht ein.

Das wäre fast beinahe schon herzlos gewesen. Nun grinste er in sich hinein, dieses ging an Inenria nicht verloren und sie schenkte ihm ein dezentes Augenrollen.

Der Zauberer in dessen hatte sofort begonnen seine Utensilien in die Tasche zu legen, die an der Seite seines Pferdes hing.

Hektische Schritte und das Rascheln üppiger Stoffe ertönten.

Diesmal drehte sich jedoch niemand um, sie wussten doch eh um wen es sich handelte und niemand von ihnen wollte der Prinzessin nun in die Augen schauen.

Doch Tarabas drehte hatte keine Wahl als seinen Oberkörper zu ihr zu drehen, als sie seinen Arm ergriff.

„Ich will, dass du es sagst!“ Die Worte verließen ihre Kehle in einem schrillen Ton, der auch Inenria und Celius dazu brachte aufzuschauen.

„Irgendetwas das meinen Schmerz lindert.“ Sie wurde mit jedem Wort leiser bis sie ganz verebbte.

Die sturmblauen Augen des Zauberers erwiderten ihren Blick, ihnen schwang sichtbar die Reue. Dann ließ er leise etwas über seine Lippen kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.“ Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt.

Erschrocken schaute Angelika sich abrupt um.

Betroffen von der Situation ließen die anderen beiden ihre Blicke zu Boden fallen, als würden sie bereits etwas wissen.

„Ich kann es mir denken.“ Ihr Augenmerk fiel zurück auf den langhaarigen Mann, ihre dunklen Augen starrten in seine hellen.

„Warum hast du es überhaupt versucht?“ Es klang wie ein Vorwurf, aber es war die verzweifelnde Hoffnung auf beruhigende Worte.

Auf etwas was ein Labsal zu ihrem unerträglichen Schmerz bedeutete.

„Weil ich für den Hauch eines Augenblickes daran geglaubt hatte.“ Es war sanftmütig gesprochen, doch es spendete ihr keinen Trost.

Erst drehte sich ihr Gesicht von ihm weg, dann ihr Körper. Nur ihre Hand verblieb auf seinem Arm.

Als sich ihre Finger lösten rannte sie ohne sich noch einmal nach ihnen umzusehen zurück ins Schloss. 

Das Letzte was sie vernahmen waren ihre Schritte auf dem Boden, das Rascheln des Stoffes und das leise Schluchzen einer zerbrochenen Frau.

Tarabas hob seinen Arm um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Begleiter zu erhaschen. Als sie ihn ansahen nickte er ihnen zu als Zeichen des Aufbruchs  
.  
Sie folgten seinem Signal und bestiegen die Pferde. Jeder von ihnen offenbar ans Reisen gewöhnt, sichtbar durch die Leichtigkeit mit der sie in die Sattel glitten.

Die Pferde hatten sich nur um einige Meter bewegt, als König Tohor mit Gefolge über den Platz energisch auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Gekleidet in leuchtendes Rot, so grell, dass es in den Augen brannte. Passend dazu waren die Banner, getragen von seiner Gefolgschaft.

Bei dem Anblick war Tarabas‘ erster Gedanke den Mann und seiner Anhänger einfach aus einer Flut aus Feuer untergehen zu lassen, einfach damit das Stechen der Farn in seinen Augen aufhörte.

Der zweite Gedanke war die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als Tohor so entschlossen auf ihn zu gelaufen kam.

Der mürrische Zauberer zischte kurz vor sich hin, der König mit irrsinnig langem Bart und Nägeln hatte just diesen Moment mit Sicherheit denselben Plan, seine Verhaftung.

Der so leuchtende royale Mann blieb vor ihnen stehen. Beide Parteien musterten sich argwöhnisch, bis Tohor endlich das Wort an sich griff.

„Ich hoffe, oder ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ihr mit Bestimmtheit wisst warum ich hier vor euch stehe und euch nicht passieren lassen kann, Teufel!“ Seine Stimme, die immer am Ende eines Satzes leicht hysterisch klang, donnerte über den Hof.

„Mit Sicherheit seid ihr euch darüber im Klaren, dass ihr meine geliebte Tochter entführt habt!“ Seine Lautstärke stieg hörbar.

Auch wenn er ein Angsthase war, allen wurde deutlich klar, dass ihm viel an seiner Tochter lag.

Doch bevor Tarabas auch nur ein Wort der Verteidigung äußern konnte kam Angelika auch auf ihn zu gelaufen. Sie hob ihre Hand und schob sich zwischen ihren Vater und ihren soeben nun ehemaligen Geliebten.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Vater! Ich bin freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen. Das ist wohl kaum eine Entführung!“ Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen, die Lippen bebten vor Wut.

Doch Tohor ließ sich in seinem Entschluss nicht beirren, es war nicht das Einzige was er dem Zauberer vorzuwerfen hatte.

„Wenn du das nicht als schlimm empfindest, meine Tochter, dann wäre es doch angebracht, wenn ich darüber erzürnt bin, dass er dich entehrt hat!“ Tohor versuche die junge Frau vor sich zu übertönen, es geling ihm aber nur gering.

Jedoch hatten es alle Anwesenden ganz gut vernommen.

Tohors Hofstaat ließ affektiert erschrockene Geräusche von sich.

Celius versuchte sein süffisantes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während Inenrias Augenbrauen beinahe im Haaransatz verschwanden.

Tarabas war völlig ruhig geblieben, im Gegensatz zu Angelika.

Die Prinzessin starrte ihren Vater nieder, mit einem Blick der erloschene Vulkane wieder zum Brennen zu bringen schien.

Tohor schrak etwas zurück, doch ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken. „Was denkst du macht das für einen Eindruck von einer Thronerbin?! Mit einem Mann mit zu gehen mit dem sie nicht einmal verheiratet ist.“

Angelika ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, kam aber nicht dazu den nächsten Wutausbruch ihrem Vater entgegen zu werfen.

„Das geht euch nichts an.“ Tarabas machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe den König anzuschauen, die Arroganz, die er inne hielte als er noch ein gefürchteter Dämon war, schwappte zurück in sein Bewusstsein und ließ sich in seinen Worten und Gesten nieder.

„Und langsam erreicht ihr die Stelle an der mein Geduldsfaden reißt. Ihr hattet nicht einmal die Güte königliche Weisheit oder Größe zu zeigen, alles was euch beschäftigte war euer Antlitz gegenüber eurem Volk und die lächerliche Idee das Leben eurer Tochter lege in euren Händen.“ Es war wie ein kühler Wind der die Gruppe durchfuhr und für einen Augenblick konnten seine Begleiter erahnen, dass er nicht immer die Person gewesen war die mit ihnen reiste.

Tohor, ersichtlich erschrocken über die Worte des Mannes vor ihm, weichte einige Schritte zurück.

Die Erinnerung daran wozu der Zauberer fähig war schoss hoch.

Hatte er sich verrechnet?

Letztes Mal hatte der Zauberer sich verhaften lassen aber was wäre, wenn er sich diesmal wirklich widersetzen würde. Vielleicht nur ein Fingerzeig und die Hölle selbst würde sich vor ihm auftun und den König mit seinem Volk verschlingen.

Niemand schaute ihn an, alle Augenpaare vermieden den eisigen Blick den Tarabas innehielt.

Celius lief etwas Luft durch seine Lippen entweichen und Inenria spürte den eisigen Hauch deutlich an ihrem Nacken.

Es war nicht seine typische Aura, die sie spürte, es war die eines Dämons der keine Gnade kannte. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich wer der Mann dort neben ihr wirklich war.

„Vielleicht,“ Tohors plötzlich sehr dünne Stimme durchbrach die Stille, „lasst ihr euch einfach in Ketten abführen. Nur für mein Volk! Und dann lasst ihr sie mit eurer Macht abfallen und reitet davon. Ohne jemals einen Schritt wieder hier her setzen zu müssen.“

Der König war so nah an den Zauberer herangetreten, dass er das Ausatmen in den Nasenlöchern des Pferdes auf seinem Gesicht spürte. 

Tarabas schaute ihn an, die Kälte war verschwunden. „Das ist mit Verlaub bei weitem der beste Einfall die ihr jemals hattet.“

Tohor grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Celius empfand es als viel zu sehr zufrieden, er schaute rüber aber Tarabas war bereits vom Sattel geschwungen und Inenrias Blick verharrte starr auf ihm.

Er behielt es für sich und schaute zu was nun weiter passierte.

Angelika konnte nicht ganz fassen was so eben passiert war, dort oben auf dem Pferd vor einigen Sekunden war ein Hauch des Tarabas aufgekeimt den sie für tot geglaubt hatte. Dann war da ihr Vater der eine lächerliche kleine List wähle um sein Volk zu täuschen und sie war regungslos auf ihrem Platz verweilt.

Alles war so unwirklich.

Als die Schritte des Zauberers ihn vom Pferd wegtrugen, wich Tohor zur Seite und gestikulierte seinem Kerkermeister näher zu kommen. Der hatte die Ketten bereits parat, fest im Griff an sich gedrückt.

Tarabas streckte seine Arme aus, nichts an ihm verriet seiner Umgebung was er dachte oder fühlte, er existierte einfach nur.

Celius beobachtete alles mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, so etwas Bizarres hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

Noch nie hatte er gesehen wie ein Blaublütiger jemanden verhaften ließ nur um ihn aus Angst um seine eigene Haut wieder später gehen zu lassen.

Er hatte Hinrichtungen gesehen oder wie Gefangene in dunkle Löcher geworfen wurden, aber dies hier war weit fern von solchen Dingen.

Angelika schaute hoch zur einzigen noch anwesenden Frau, aber Inenria war weit von jeder Ablenkung entfernt.

Noch immer starrte sie auf den Zauberer nieder, die Wangen waren angespannt und machten die Knochen darunter noch sichtbarer.

Zu gern hätte die Prinzessin gewusst was die Halbelfe jetzt dachte und ein Hauch von Hochmut und Besitz über kam sie.

Es war doch ihr Geliebter der diese ehrfürchtigen Reaktionen von anderen einforderte, plötzlich spürte die Prinzessin wieder einen düsteren Funken in ihrem Körper der sie aus der Regungslosigkeit befreite.

„Was denkt ihr was ihr da tut?“ Ihre Stimme drang zu den beiden Männern durch die gerade dabei waren Tarabas die Ketten um die Arme zu legen.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich irgendjemand glaubt euch diesen Humbug? Er ist Tarabas, ihr konntet ihn einmal nicht in Ketten legen vor aller Augen und jetzt sollen sie es euch auf einmal glauben?“ Ihre Worte preschten höhnisch aus ihr heraus.

Angelika stierte die Gruppe nieder, die den Zauberer in Ketten legen wollte.

Doch bevor auch nur einer auf sie reagierte knackten die Schlösser der Ketten und ein merkwürdiges magisches Licht umrahmte sie wie Blitze. Tarabas spürte sofort den Hinterhalt, der ihn auch augenblicklich die magischen Kräfte raubte, denn als er die Männer vor sich wegschleudern wollte vermochten seine Bewegungen nichts mehr auszurichten.

Der Hinterhalt ging auch nicht an seinen Begleitern verloren, Inenria hatte augenblicklich ihr Schwert gezückt und Celius war in seinem Sitz zurückgefahren.

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Sie waren doch nur ein paar Minuten davon entfernt wieder zurück reisen zu können. Er seufzte und fühlte dann nach dem Griff seines Dolches, welches er von ihrer Weltenreise ergattert hatte.

Doch bevor es zu einem Kampf kommen konnte, hatte Tarabas aufgeschaut und Inenria mit seinem Blick anvisiert.

Sie schien schwer zu schlucken als sie ihn erwiderte. Sein Kopf schüttelte sich ganz langsam, sie verstand das Zeichen. Er versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt bloß keinen Kampf anzetteln sollten.

Das war sinnvoll, immerhin waren sie indirekt Verbündete von Fantaghiro. Sie könnten keine neuen Feinde gebrauchen.

Sie nickte ebenso wenig sichtbar, nur für ihn zu erkennen. Celius schaute etwas irritiert hin und her, nahm es dann aber hin als Inenria ihr Schwert wieder in die Scheide steckte. Nicht gerne, aber sie tat es.

Angelika schaute erschrocken hoch zu ihr, wollten die beiden nicht gerade noch kämpfen? Was war mit ihrem Willen? Waren die Männer ihres Vaters so eine Gefahr? Sie musste innerlich auflachen, was auch immer hier vor sich ging, es war weit davon entfernt normal zu sein.

„Findet ihr eure List nicht etwas albern?“ Der Zauberer nahm vorerst sein Schicksal mit ruhiger Stimme hin.

„Findet ihr? Ich erinnere euch ungern daran was ihr hier alles ins Arge geworfen habt. Ihr müsst zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, wenn es nur mit List geht, dann bin ich dem doch nicht abgeneigt.“ Tohor war nun übermütig.

„Und ihr,“ er deutete auf Celius und Inenria, „ihr seid dem Königreich verwiesen. Ich will eure Gesichter nie mehr in meinem Reich sein.“ Die beiden zeigten passive Reaktion.

Inenria starrte ihn finster nieder und Celius schluckte sichtlich, warf dann einen seitlichen Blick zu seiner Freundin. Sie schaute ihn an und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in die Richtung in der sie reiten wollten. Er war verwirrt, aber nahm es so hin.

Vielleicht gab es einen Plan, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass Zauberer und Halbelfe Gedanken übertragen konnten.

Doch möglich war es, dass sie sich irgendwie verständigen konnten.

Der blonde Hüne vertraute erst einmal seinen Mitstreitern, er hoffte, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab den Zauberer zu befreien. Denn Fantaghiro wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn sie ihren „alten Freund“ verlieren würden.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Tohor.“ Die Elfe spuckte unterkühlt den Namen des Herrschers vor sich hin.

Celius und Tarabas waren gleichermaßen überrascht, bis vor kurzem machte es den Eindruck als wäre so etwas der jungen Frau völlig fremd.

Sie war temperamentvoll, aber nun den Zauberer zu imitieren in Wortkälte war überraschend. Der Dieb griente in sich hinein, sie hatten wohl alle mehr Facetten als es den Anschein machte.

Kurz war Tohor zurückgeschreckt, doch dann entschied er sich dazu der jungen Frau mit einer geballten Faust hinter her zu drohen. Worauf ihr Mitreiter nur eine helle Augenbraue hochzog. 

Tarabas war indessen völlig ruhig verharrt, als Wachen ihn unter den Armen packten und hinter sich herzogen.

Er hatte dem Royalen noch ein Blick zu geworfen, aber im Moment kannte der König keine Furcht vor dem Dämon.

Schließlich lag er in Ketten die seine Kräfte bannten, das einzige was er jetzt noch fürchtete war die Furie die seine Tochter darstellte.

Ihr Blick sprach von Verrat und war bereit Morde zu begehen, er hatte seine Tochter erlebt und was sie für den Zauberer empfand. Aber jetzt machte er sich doch erheblich Sorgen darum, wie unheilbringend das doch war, was sie da fühlte.

Angelika hatte sich nicht gerührt und wortlos alles mit angesehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die beiden so fast wort- und gestenlos davon ritten. Irgendetwas musste dahinter stecken, sie hatte keine Zweifel. Aber ihr Vater, der nur aus List und Trug bestand brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen.

Wusste er doch, was ihr der Zauberer bedeutete, wenn sie es ertragen konnte, dass er geht, dann sollte es ihr Vater gefälligst auch tun. 

Hatte er nicht gesehen wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte? Wie konnte er das jetzt wagen? Wollte er wirklich verhindern, dass sie vorgeführt wird? Das was er hier an Posse von sich ließ war schlimmer als jede Demütigung durch einen stromernden Mann.

Sie fühlte sich zutiefst vorgeführt von ihrem eigenen Vater.

Er sollte ihren Hass zu spüren bekommen, angefangen damit, dass sie ihm spüren ließ was sie fühlte in dem sie ihn einfach nur nieder starrte. Mit all dem was in ihr hochkeimte.

Sie ging wortlos an ihm vorbei, nur ihre Hand schenkte ihm eine vielsagende Geste. Sie wedelte ihn davon, als er das Wort an sie richten wollte

Tohor spürte wie es kalt seinem Hals herunter kroch, er konnte jedes einzelne Gefühl was sie an negativem in sich angesammelt hatte, förmlich spüren.


End file.
